Sombres Rêves
by RedFaether
Summary: Du cimetière, Harry et son frère étaient revenus les mains aussi entrelacées que leurs destins. Vinrent les protestations de Fudge, la négation des faits par le Ministère, et l'obstination douloureuse de leur père à refuser ses torts et connaître ses fils. Sous le règne d'Ombrage, le quotidien devient morne et pourtant, il reste des journées à vivre, une Histoire à réécrire...
1. Un Etrange Eté

**Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue ! **

**Je sais que cette note d'auteur va être _longue_. Pour autant, je vous demanderai de la lire jusqu'au bout, s'il vous plaît. Les informations données sont importantes. **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à saluer les anciens et les nouveaux... _Sombres rêves_ est le tome 5 de la série Une Lueur dans l'Ombre, qui commence avec _Les Pièces Secrètes._ Il paraît difficile de prendre la lecture en cours de route, même pour donner une chance à cette histoire. En raison du tournant des_ Chemins Perdus,_ il faudrait au moins avoir lu ce quatrième tome**.

**Ensuite, je vous annonce que, à l'instar des Chemins Perdus, _Sombres Rêves_ sera mis à jour toutes les deux semaines en alternance avec une autre histoire. Pour le moment, le premier chapitre de celle-ci n'est pas publiée, aussi vous en parlerais-je plus la prochaine fois. Nous resterons cette fois ci dans le domaine de Harry Potter, avec au programme un voyage dans le temps. Et toujours autant d'exploration de personnages. **

* * *

**Je termine par le plus important, la partie que je veux absolument que vous lisiez.**

**J'ai longuement hésité sur le rating du tome 5. J'ai décidé de le garder en T, mais si vous me conseillez de le modifier, je reconsidèrerai. L'histoire ne contient pas plus de violence ni de relation sexuelles que les précédents tomes. **

**Mais, le fait est que nous retrouvons Lucifer, vous le verrez dans quelques lignes, dans un état déplorable. Traumatisé par l'année précédente, soumis aux conséquences des négligences de son enfance. **

**Je voudrais donner plusieurs avertissements. **

**1 - Lucifer consulte un thérapeute. Ce thérapeute l'aide à se reconstruire, fait des analyses sur sa vie, sur les faits qui l'entourent. Je n'ai aucune formation en psychologie, simplement une expérience de la thérapie en tant que patient-e. Les propositions du thérapeute à Lucifer sont uniquement valables dans son cas. **

**2 - Certaines scènes sont dures, car Lucifer n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme mentale. On y évoque des pensées de suicide, de mutilations, des souvenirs de maltraitance. **

**3 - Je sais, pour en avoir fait l'expérience, que lire un texte ou regarder une vidéo avec un héros suicidaire, déprimé lorsqu'on est soi-même au moins à la limite du mal-être ne soulage pas. Ca n'a aucun effet cathartique : ca empire l'humeur, fait naître encore plus de pensées sombres. Alors, je sais que parmi mes lecteurs se trouvent des personnes qui s'identifient à ce que vit Lucifer, et je n'ai aucune envie de vous empêcher de lire ce tome 5. Mais, je vous en conjure, ne le lisez pas si vous vous sentez déjà mal. Attendez d'être aux côtés de quelqu'un de confiance, attendez d'avoir envie de sourire. C'est important. **

**4 - Echanger avec vous est très important pour moi, et vous devez vous sentir libre de m'écrire ce que vous désirez. Mais, si vous avez besoin d'aide, raccrochez vous à des professionnels. Je peux uniquement écrire mon histoire, donner de vagues conseils. Je ne suis qu'un-e auteur-e. **

* * *

**Sur cette longue et un peu déprimante note d'information, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre ! Et, pas d'inquiétudes. Des moments heureux, Lucifer en connaîtra ! Dès le second paragraphe, me semble-t-il ! **

* * *

Les grands yeux gris et vides de Cedric le hantaient. Lucifer rouvrit les paupières, les lèvres entrouvertes, et sentit l'air s'accrocher à sa gorge.

-J'y pense chaque jour. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ne plus y penser serait oublier d'y penser, que ce serait oublier qu'il est mort alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'être, et que je suis vivant. Oublier de penser à Cedric... c'est comme si je n'avais pas le droit de le faire. Ce serait un outrage à sa mémoire.

Le psychologue acquiesça lentement.

-Eh oui. Mais continuer à raviver le souvenir de sa mort ne le rendra pas vivant.

-Je ne peux pas penser à Cedric sans revoir le cimetière !

Il se souvenait du sourire gêné sur les lèvres de son préfet lorsque ses camarades ignoraient ou raillaient Harry, de sa détermination à gagner et de son fair-play inestimable. Il se souvenait de son offre répété de les aider, Noah et lui, avec l'Ancienne Salle Commune sans même savoir de quoi il retournait.

-Harry m'a un jour dit que rien de tout ce qui arrivait n'était ma faute, que Voldemort était responsable des blessures de Noah et de la dissolution de notre famille.

-C'est vrai.

L'homme qui le suivait était entre deux âges, avec des cheveux poivre et sel et une agréable voix chaude et calmante. Il avait deux enfants, qu'il évoquait parfois à titre d'exemple, et une intransigeance surprenante. Mais déjà, les cauchemars de Lucifer s'espaçaient et ses sensations de vide s'estompaient. En raison de l'impossibilité pour l'adolescent d'être suivi durant l'année scolaire, le psychologue avait porté les séances au nombre de trois par semaines.

-Il va bientôt être l'heure, Lucifer. Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je t'ai dit ?

Un travail à faire sur lui-même pour endiguer les crises d'angoisse qui avaient pris une trop grande proportion durant sa quatrième année. Des émotions qu'il refoulait et qui ne trouvaient d'autre moyen de s'exprimer qu'à travers son corps, ou tout du moins une manifestation physique d'un mal-être constant.

-Je n'ai pas eu une vie malheureuse, décréta le garçon. Je n'ai pas été très heureux... vraiment heureux, et j'ai toujours eu la sensation d'être invisible. Mais j'ai toujours été moi-même et j'ai trouvé ma place quand je suis rentré à l'internat, ainsi que l'apaisement réel.

-Je sais que tu es heureux en pensionnat mais tu fais l'impasse sur les moments les plus difficile. Tu as fait une tentative de suicide à onze ans, et tes camarades t'ont harcelé à peu près chaque année. J'entends que tu y es heureux, et c'est excellent si l'évocation du pensionnat est belle pour toi, mais tu as tout de même vécu des choses difficiles.

-J'ai eu Noah avec moi.

L'une des premières questions posées par son thérapeute avait porté sur les envies de vivre, de mettre fin à ses jours, de se faire du mal. Honnête et déterminé à avancer, Lucifer avait évoqué ce que seul son meilleur ami savait. Les psys demeuraient neutres mais ils n'en étaient pas moins humains, et il avait vu le choc passer dans les yeux de l'homme tandis qu'il l'âge de sa tentative de suicide. Les enfants ne devraient pas savoir faire ça.

-Tu as eu Noah, convint l'homme. Mais tu dois aussi pouvoir te reposer sur toi. Je sais, je sais, ajouta-t-il les mains levés, tu détestes cette phrase.

Soulagé que leur entretien se termine sur des souvenirs plus agréables, Lucifer sourit autant à la réaction de son thérapeute qu'à l'évocation de son meilleur ami.

-J'ai pensé à... tout ce que ça implique, admit-il. Je ne sais juste pas...

-On en parlera jeudi, promit l'adulte.

Lucifer hocha la tête et quitta la pièce qui était devenu une sorte de refuge après avoir salué l'homme. Dehors, le soleil était éblouissant et il fut en sueur avant même d'avoir atteint la voiture de sa tante.

* * *

Faire la cuisine en compagnie de Pétunia était toujours un moment que Lucifer appréciait. Ses doigts coupaient, épluchaient, dispersaient, et les bruits et sensations de viandes et de légumes l'enchantaient toujours. Il se sentait plus proche de sa tante dans ces moments là, et ils parlaient désormais quotidiennement lorsqu'ils préparaient déjeuner et dîner. La fenêtre, ouverte dans la matinée pour laisser entrer la fraîcheur, était désormais fermée et l'alerte canicule avait été lancée la veille. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt Iron Maiden, l'adolescent transpirait mais il forçait son esprit à se focaliser sur les rondelles de carottes que son couteau découpait. Il se sentait agité, et en connaissait pertinemment la raison. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Noah, vers leur brève étreinte après qu'il ait reçu la lettre de sa tante et il cilla pour se concentrer de nouveau, songeant aux potions qu'il rendait trop légères.

Il tournait en rond dans sa petite chambre, à ressasser les propos de son thérapeute en caressant un Korrigan qui recherchait de l'ombre par tous les moyens. Les mains moites, il se redressa et sortit de la pièce. Dudley se trouvait dans le quartier, sans doute à se battre contre des plus petits quand sa mère feignait de le croire à des thés. Son côté boxeur enchantait Vernon.

-Tante Pétunia ?

Elle nettoyait les plaques de cuisson et Lucifer déglutit. Les yeux posés sur son dos, elle ne répondit pas mais il savait qu'elle avait entendu, et qu'elle écoutait.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, commença-t-il. Je suis... perdu. Je me demande...

Ses mots s'empêtrèrent comme trop souvent face à cette femme qui l'avait élevé avec tant de distance. Elle était la seule à qui il puisse se confier, qui puisse comprendre ses doutes sans l'obliger à se retrouver face à lui même. Il désirait cette conversation, ses conseils.

-Noah et moi avons toujours été proches. Nos amis, notre directrice de maison, nous qualifient de fusionnels. Et... je redoute le moment ou nous allons nous revoir.

Il tordait ses mains, mordait sa lèvre, ne sachant comment vocaliser ce qu'il parvenait à peine à organiser en pensée.

-Avant les vacances... Je crois que je suis homosexuel. Je ne sais pas. J'aime Noah, il n'y a que Noah, il n'y aura toujours que Noah. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer l'année prochaine, si nous resterons comme nous l'avons toujours été, ou si nous en parlerons. Je l'aime autant qu'il m'aime, mais nous n'en avons jamais parlé.

Sa tante fit volte face et désigna une chaise.

-Assied-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Le rouquin obéit, anxieux, et elle se plaça face à lui.

-Je vais demander le divorce.

Il leva deux yeux affolés vers elle.

-Je suis ta responsable légale et ta tante. Je dois vous traiter toi et Dudley avec égalité, et je ne pourrais jamais le faire tant que Vernon et moi vous élevons. Je ne l'ai pas fait dans ton enfance, je voulais que Dudley prime sur tout.

Muet, stupéfait, Lucifer écarquillait ses grands yeux bruns. Il entrouvrit la bouche, articulant un « Ne » silencieux.

-J'ai été ravie d'épouser Vernon. Il était délicieusement normal, et détestait tout ce qui était un peu trop excentrique. Il était parfait, méprisait autant que moi la magie, tes parents, ma sœur qui avait brillé toute son enfance et que je n'aurais jamais pu égaler. Et tu es arrivé.

Il secoua la tête, incapable de parler, et tenta un « Je » inaudible.

-Je n'aime plus Vernon. La vie que je mène ne me rend pas heureuse, et si je désire être heureuse, je dois commencer une nouvelle vie.

Elle le fixa et il déglutit, très agité, trop agité.

-Tu es le seul à le savoir. Lorsque tu reviendras, je ne vivrai plus avec Vernon. J'emmènerai Dudley chez un psychologue également, pour qu'il ne me haïsse pas ni ne me méprise sous l'influence de son père. Il doit apprendre à canaliser sa violence et comprendre qu'il n'est pas le centre du monde, et tu dois apprendre à faire confiance et à comprendre que tu ne peux pas sauver... l'univers.

La femme se leva tandis que son neveu demeurait assis et elle appuya son regard.

-Tu seras toujours le bienvenu sous mon toit, et tu y seras toujours chez toi. Tu es le bienvenu à Noël, et même après ta majorité, tu auras une chambre dans ma maison.

Pétunia ne lui avait jamais parlé à cœur ouvert, et il réalisait ce qu'elle lui donnait. Emu au delà des mots, il se leva à son tour, hésitant. Ses questions, ses propres doutes n'avaient pas obtenu de réponses. Elle se retourna, comme en écho.

-Tu connais Noah bien mieux que moi et vous en parlerez. Je l'accueillerai toujours également.

Elle lui offrait ce qu'elle aurait réservé à la femme de Dudley, à l'une de ses petites amies qu'il n'avait pas encore.

Lentement, Lucifer réalisa ce que signifiait être aimé, se sentir aimé. La chaleur sécurisante qui s'en dégageait se mêlait à son bouleversement caractéristique.

* * *

Lucifer se tordait les doigts en regardant ses genoux. Il massa index et majeur à l'aide de ses pouces, fit crisser ses ongles sur sa peau sans laisser de marquer. Il sentait le poids du regard chaud de son psychologue sur lui mais ne parvenait pas à relever la tête.

-Je sais que Tante Pétunia...

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge sans passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Ils ne paraissaient pas réels. Il tenta vainement d'ordonner ses pensées, s'emmêlant et commença à paniquer. Son souffle erratique alerta le thérapeute.

-Qu'est-ce qui te viens à l'esprit ? Comme ça, même désordonné ?

-Je... Elle... m'aime. On dirait. Je sais pas. Elle ne l'a pas dit. Si elle ne l'a pas dit, je ne peux pas en être sûr, pas après... tout ça.

Ses doigts tordirent un peu trop violemment ses poignets, laissant des marques rouges. Le psychologue ne commenta pas ce fait.

-Lucifer, certaines personnes sont incapable d'exprimer leur amour par des mots. Ce sont leurs actes qui comptent.

-Je sais, gémit-il, au bord des larmes. Mais...

-Laisse moi finir. Tu as du mal à reconnaître l'amour parce que tu en as longtemps été privé, ce qui a créé chez toi un manque affectif à combler par tous les moyens. Je suis très heureux que Noah ait été là pour y pallier, mais l'amour d'une mère, d'un père, est très différent. James ne t'a jamais montré qu'il t'aimait inconditionnellement, tu as eu l'impression que tu n'étais pas digne de son amour, et qu'il dépendait de ta capacité à égaler ou protéger ton frère, voir même à ne jamais le surpasser. Il faut que tu acceptes que James ne te donnera pas l'amour dont tu as besoin, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. En revanche, comme tu tentais de le dire, ta tante...

Il suspendit ses mots et adressa un regard sérieux à l'adolescent qui leva rapidement les yeux avant de les baisser de nouveau.

-Ma tante... m'aime. Me traite comme son fils, et je l'aime. Si James me fait de nouveau souffrir, elle ne le laissera pas passer.

L'homme en face de lui esquissa un réel sourire, et Lucifer essuya vaguement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues avant de se redresser pour le regarder.

-Te sens-tu prêt à appréhender la suite de l'été ?

-Je suis heureux de revoir Noah, Harry et Sirius, mais je n'ai reçu que quelques lettres vagues. Je pense être prêt à voir mon père, mais je ne puis garantir que je ne serais pas de nouveau blessé, ou peiné.

-Moi non plus. Tu as fait des progrès, Lucifer, mais tu n'iras mieux qu'après une longue thérapie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te ferais venir toutes les semaines. Tu as vécu de difficiles épreuves et je ne penses pas que te laisser ainsi sans soutien soit une bonne chose.

Le rouquin hocha la tête sans mot dire.

-Je peux t'adresser à des confrères en Ecosse, si tu me donnes l'adresse de ton pensionnat.

Lucifer se tendit et passa une main nerveuse sur son t-shirt.

-Les sorties ne sont pas autorisées. En cas de problème, j'irais voir ma responsable de dortoir.

Son thérapeute hocha la tête avec gravité et l'adolescent regretta de ne pouvoir être entièrement honnête. Il ressortait parfois de l'endroit plus désespéré qu'il n'y était entré, mais il s'agissait d'un espace sécurisé où il pouvait exprimer toutes ses angoisses.

* * *

James se présenta le 31 Juillet à dix heures piles à Privet Drive, comme à son habitude. Harry l'accompagnait, et il attira son frère dans une étreinte d'une force surprenante. Lucifer la lui rendit, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leur père et Pétunia se jaugeaient silencieusement dans une atmosphère vibrante de tension.

-L'Ordre a veillé sur Lucifer, annonça l'homme, mais à présent qu'il n'est plus là, je vais poser des sortilèges d'alarme sur votre maison. Le sang de Lily vous protège mais nous ne prenons aucun risque.

Pétunia hocha sèchement la tête alors que l'homme partait faire le tour du propriétaire et Harry la dévisagea.

-Vous êtes ma tante, déclara-t-il soudain. Je... ne l'avais jamais réellement pris en compte. Je suis désolé.

Un nouveau hochement de tête sec lui répondit, et Lucifer se concentra sur Korrigan qui feulait depuis son panier, ébranlé par l'animosité qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Ecris moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ordonna la femme à son pupille.

-C'est promis, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

James revint, essuya ses mains sur le jean moldu noir qu'il avait enfilé pour l'occasion, et empoigna la valise de son fils.

-Si Lucifer manque une seule heure de thérapie, je viendrais le chercher moi même, avertit Pétunia. Et s'il exprime, par n'importe quel moyen, un malaise face à son séjour chez toi, si tu le rend malheureux, je le ramène ici jusqu'au cinq septembre.

L'Auror la fusilla du regard, mais une lueur de respect et de reconnaissance s'alluma dans le regard vert d'Harry, dont les épaules se détendirent soudainement.

-Ces allers-retours sont de la folie, gronda leur père. Nous sommes sous Fidelitas, dont le Gardien du Secret est le sorcier le plus fiable et le plus puissant de notre siècle. Vous risquez une attaque de Mangemorts !

-Lucifer a besoin de ces soins, je les lui fournis.

Le ton était sans appel, et l'adolescent recula légèrement vers sa tante, la remerciant silencieusement. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait la sueur coller sa chemise sans manche. L'attention qu'elle lui prodiguait le bouleversait toujours, bien qu'elle soit devenue habituelle ces dernières semaines.

-Tu auras du mal à venir, grinça James. Tu ne sais pas où nous sommes. Je m'occupe correctement de mon fils.

Les yeux perçant de leur tante se glacèrent et son expression se figea. Lucifer inspira profondément. Il avait conclu avec son thérapeute un accord qu'il lui faudrait honorer, mais l'idée même le rendait si nerveux que ses jambes en tremblaient. Il attrapa la cage de Korrigan dans une main, posa l'autre sur le bras de Pétunia, et déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue.

-A bientôt, Tante Pétunia.

Les joues et les lèvres brûlantes, il attrapa la main de son père et fut emporté par le transplanage d'escorte, laissant une femme tout aussi bouleversée derrière lui.

* * *

Le 12, Square Grimmaud comprenait suffisamment de chambres pour que l'Ordre puisse y être accueilli. Sirius logeait de fait les Weasley, qui tant que les vacances n'étaient pas terminées se trouvaient ainsi sur place en cas d'urgence, les Potter pour les mêmes raisons, Remus et Hermione. Au repas s'ajoutaient souvent des visages dont Lucifer peinait à retenir les noms : Tonks, Kingsley, Maugrey, mais également un petit truand et deux sorciers très complices. L'agitation n'était pas sans rappeler celle de la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

-Les courriers pouvaient être interceptés, Dumbledore refusait que nous y mettions trop d'informations, s'excusa Sirius après l'avoir pris dans ses bras un long moment. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Lucifer de cette même réponse triste qu'il offrait souvent à son psychologue. Je rêve de Cedric toutes les nuits, et Noah me manque... mais je suis ici, à présent. Je regrette l'absence de ma tante, de toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens réunies en un même lieu. J'éprouve l'impression que seul cela me permettrait d'être complet.

-Pétunia ? releva Sirius avant de grimacer sous un coup de coude de Remus. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, mais Lily en parlait souvent. La réunion va commencer, Lucifer, mais ce soir, nous fêtons votre anniversaire !

Il offrit un sourire éclatant à l'adolescent, qui sentit ses commissures de lèvres se relever. Il se réfugia en haut en compagnie des autres étudiants non conviés à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, et apprit que Percy avait rompu les liens avec sa famille et que Fred et Georges fulminaient de ne pouvoir être intégrés car majeurs.

Dans sa courte existence, Lucifer n'avait eu que trois anniversaires qui lui avaient été réellement consacrés : le premier dont il ne pouvait se souvenir, le treizième, à la Demeure Weber, et le fugace précédent. Le Square Grimmaud, pour l'occasion, avait été recouvert de banderoles et deux gâteaux confectionnés par Molly Weasley à l'effigie de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor firent saliver les convives.

-J'étais à Poufsouffle moi aussi, commenta joyeusement Tonks devant le blaireau au chocolat blanc et noir. Nous sommes ceux ayant les lits les plus confortables et les plus grands !

-Il est dit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que Serpentard pensait que la vie à la dure forgeait de meilleurs étudiants, plus féroces, agréa Hermione, et que Poufsouffle a fait de sa maison un confortable cocon où l'amour aiderait les étudiants à s'épanouir.

Lucifer cilla, surpris, puis des images de sorts écarlates et noirs surgirent dans son esprit, des murs humains et des corps qui tombaient. La tristesse l'enveloppa. Les premiers jets de la Nuit n'étaient pas encore terminé, et ils manquaient d'innombrables informations, tels que certains noms de famille et des dates précises. Lui et Noah n'avaient toujours pas trouvé d'informations sur le déroulement du procès.

-Lucifer ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Je pensais... à ce dont j'ai discuté avec Bathilda Tourdesac.

-Les bougies fondent, fit remarquer son jumeau. A trois ?

Ils soufflèrent ensemble, et leurs doigts se frôlèrent et s'entrelacèrent. Les applaudissement crépitèrent puis ce fut la distribution des cadeaux. Malgré la tempête au dehors, Lucifer se sentait à sa place.

La présence de Mondingus Fletcher, l'escroc si loyal à Dumbledore, jouait avec les nerfs de Molly Weasley autant que ses relations tendues avec James et Sirius.

-Elle leur reproche de me tenir bien trop informé à son goût du contenu des réunions de l'Ordre, expliqua Harry à son frère alors qu'ils s'acharnaient à décrocher des doxys de rideaux miteux. Selon elle, un enfant n'a pas à être impliqué dans d'aussi dangereuses missions.

Il éclata d'un rire amer et sans joie avant de bombarder un nid de doxycide.

-Nous devrions racheter des rideaux et brûler ceux-ci, commenta Lucifer. Une couleur plus vive et de la nouveauté transformerait la maison et aiderait Sirius à ne plus s'y sentir piégé. Que sais-tu sur l'Ordre ? Que font-ils ? En fais-tu partie ?

Son cœur se serra et il sentit la panique l'envahir mais son jumeau lui envoya un regard noir.

-Papa refuse, et Dumbledore, à condition qu'il daigne prêter attention à moi, l'appuie. Excuse moi. Il ne me doit rien, mais il nous a toujours aidés, chaque année, et il ne m'adresse pas un regard aujourd'hui. Si j'en avais fait partie, Lucifer... Tu en aurais fait partie également.

Le rouquin hocha la tête, ni oui, ni non, perdu entre ce que signifiait réellement la prophétie qui pesait sur son jumeau et lui, la protection de Lily et leur cicatrice et le statut de Survivant. Harry était une personnalité publique, un emblème qui rassurait le peuple de Grande Bretagne dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

-La prochaine fois que je vois Fred et Georges, je leur demanderait d'incendier ces rideaux, maugréa de nouveau le Gryffondor. Sirius... ne veut rien entendre. Il déteste être coincé ici, déteste être forcé à ne pas sortir pour sa propre sécurité, déteste le fait de devoir parler à Papa chaque jour sans qu'il ne reconnaisse ses torts.

Le temps parut se suspendre et pour la première fois depuis que Lucifer était arrivé, les deux frères ancrèrent leurs regards dans une atmosphère tendue de non-dits. James et Lucifer échangeaient des paroles badines, mais aucune réelle discussion n'avait encore eu lieu entre eux, et Harry se dérobait chaque fois que son père tentait de le toucher. La fureur alluma ses yeux émeraudes.

-Il désire t'entraîner dans des sessions individuelles à présent que tu as le statut de Survivant, gronda-t-il. Sirius s'y est opposé, appuyé par Molly, et Remus refuse de prendre partie !

-Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda doucement le rouquin.

La colère bomba le torse de l'adolescent, dont les cheveux avaient été raccourcis depuis juin, et dont la silhouette finement musclée s'affinait tandis que Lucifer demeurait légèrement plus trapu.

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, Lucifer ! Peu importe ce que je pense ! Qu'est-ce que toi, tu veux ? Tu réfléchis et analyse avec une telle précision que tu as été aussi efficace que moi ces quatre dernières années. As-tu envie d'un entraînement martial ?

-Tu en serais rassuré, commenta son frère, mais en réalité, Ron, Hermione et Noah sont toujours avec nous. Ils devraient être pris en charge également.

Harry flanqua un coup de bombe insecticide rageur à un doxy encore un peu vivace puis se tourna vers son jumeau, les poings serrés. Instinctivement, Lucifer se tendit et s'apprêta à encaisser une douloureuse tirade.

-Prends un peu soin de toi ! Je refuse que tu meures, Lucifer, ni en me protégeant, ni face à Voldemort. Mais Papa ne veut t'entraîner que parce que tu as désormais le même statut que moi, et non parce que tu es son fils. Il t'a abandonné, sous aucun critère. C'aurait pu être moi, et c'est tellement absurde ! Il t'a abandonné juste parce que tu n'avais pas accompli le même exploit que moi !

-Je sais ! cria Lucifer. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es réellement son fils et il t'aime. Il ne m'aimera jamais autant qu'il t'aime, je suis son fils mais je ne serais jamais réellement son enfant. Et peut-être... Peut-être qu'il y a plus dans mon abandon que simplement...

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il prit vaguement conscience des cris de Walburga Black, au bout du couloir, et du fait que le reste des habitants pouvaient certainement attraper quelques mots, mais il n'en avait cure. Harry et lui ne se disputaient pas plus qu'ils ne mettaient au point de douloureux ressentis : ils hurlaient leurs frustrations ensemble.

-Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, grinça Harry entre ses dents. Des années durant, il m'a répété que tu ne voulais que ma gloire, malgré mes protestations. Avant... même que nous nous rencontrions, il m'a averti que ce serait dur... que tu serais jaloux... Il n'a jamais prétendu qu'il... Il m'a privé de treize années avec toi, et il ne s'excusera jamais, persuadé que ses méthodes d'éducations sont indiscutables. Je suis certain que Barty Croupton Senior pensait la même chose !

La violence de son jumeau fit tressaillir Lucifer, mais Harry leva la main alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

-Je suis tout autant un petit crétin arrogant que lui. Rogue avait raison, en un sens -et-ne-t-avise-pas-de-répéter-cela-à-qui-que-ce-soit. Je ne me pavane pas dans le château en pensant qu'il m'appartient, mais je t'ai repoussé, ignoré, malmené, alors que si par pur hasard les rôles avaient été inversés, tu aurais cherché à m'atteindre et peut-être aurais-je réellement été jaloux de toi.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir, coupa Lucifer. L'Histoire ne peut être réécrite et nul ne peut jamais être certain de la manière dont il aurait réagi en une situation donnée. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Harry, brillant, altruiste, courageux, et prêt à tout sacrifier pour sauver le monde, tes amis ou ceux qu'ils aiment.

Son frère soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le rouquin se promit à cet instant qu'il ne saurait jamais que le jeune Poufsouffle avait attenté à ses jours durant leur première année. Il posa une main maladroite sur son épaule, et l'adolescent ne se dégagea pas.

-Et tu sais quoi, Lucifer ? Je ne vaux pas mieux que n'importe qui. Je suis juste Harry, et j'ai à chaque fois eu de la chance, je n'ai jamais été seul. Je ne suis juste Harry, je n'ai rien de plus que les autres sinon une prophétie sur mes épaules que tu partages. Il s'agit de la seule raison pour laquelle je refuse que d'autres se battent contre Voldemort. Ils n'y sont pas moins aptes, mais ils y mourraient inutilement car nous sommes les seuls qui pourront le vaincre. La prophétie est en marche, comme te l'expliquerait Noah. Chaque fois... j'ai fais ce que j'avais eu à faire.

-Je sais, murmura Lucifer. Tout comme moi.

Harry agrippa sa main, et ils contemplèrent les rideaux infectés de doxys en songeant à Sirius, à leur passé, et à l'imbroglio qu'était leur vie.

* * *

_Lucifer, _

_Tu me manques tant que j'en souffre physiquement. Je te savais en sécurité auprès de ta tante, aimé et loin de Voldemort. _

_A présent, tu es de retour dans le monde sorcier, et je cauchemarde chaque nuit de ce qui s'est produit dans le cimetière. Pardonne m'en, je t'en prie, car je sais que tu en culpabiliseras quand tu n'en es en réalité pas responsable. J'ai toujours su que cela se produirait, Lucifer, toujours su ce qu'être proche de toi impliquait. _

_A présent que tu es de retour dans le monde sorcier, crois-tu que nous pourrions nous revoir ? Ton père et ses amis craignent sans doute pour ta sécurité, mais mes parents peuvent se porter garant des protections de la Demeure Weber. _

_Je passes de nombreuses heures auprès de Cygnus, ainsi que tu le sais, et j'explore les greniers. Un vieil artefact a mordu ma main et elle est devenue noire. Mes parents sont aussitôt intervenus et quelques minutes de plus m'auraient conduit à Sainte Mangouste. Je porte la trace des crocs en cicatrice, mais Papa m'a affirmé qu'en tant qu'explorateur, il avait écopé de quelques marques personnelles. Lydia doit désormais m'accompagner dans les greniers, et puisque je ne désire pas qu'elle travaille trop, j'étudie désormais la bibliothèque familiale. _

_Je semble bien occupé, et Sally-Ann m'a plus ou moins discrètement indiqué que j'oeuvrais pour ne pas penser. Je crains qu'elle n'ait raison. _

_Les doxys périront si tu brûles les rideaux, sans aucune conséquence. Je suis furieux que le Ministère n'ait toujours pas programmé le procès de Sirius. Le dossier a été rouvert plus d'un an auparavant. Notre cinquième année est celle des BUSE et celle où nous commençons à décider de notre orientation professionnelle. J'hésite entre fuir à tous prix le Ministère et m'infiltrer dans le Département de la Justice Magique afin de faire une différence. _

_Ils ne tiendront pas le procès de Sirius, Lucifer, avant que la guerre ne soit terminée au moins. Voldemort est de retour, et ils sont trop aveuglés par le pouvoir pour faire ce qui est le mieux pour le pays. Le pouvoir corrompt et pourrit de l'intérieur, et le Ministère sera personnellement responsable des morts à venir. _

_Tu me manques, Lucifer_

_Noah_

Les hiboux pouvaient être interceptés par le Ministère ou les Mangemorts, et tous ceux ayant connaissance de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient pour consigne de n'apposer aucune information sensible par écrit. De fait, Lucifer et Noah s'en tenaient prudemment à une lettre par semaine depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, mais l'absence de l'autre leur pesait mutuellement. Les mots de son meilleur ami déchirèrent l'adolescent, qui s'en ouvrit à Sirius, lui demandant s'il pensait possible que Noah le rejoigne, ou qu'il passe quelques jours chez les Weber.

-Tu serais mieux là bas, grommela Sirius. L'endroit est lumineux, plein d'histoire, et au grand air. Mes très cher parents ne cessaient de regretter que les Weber refusent de se joindre à Voldemort ou de conclure des mariages d'alliances avec les autres familles sacrées. Ma tante aurait beaucoup aimé voir Andromeda ou Bellatrix mariée à Ebenezer, et je sais qu'elle avait approché Prunille pour Regulus.

Ses yeux brillaient et le rouquin ne sut dire si c'étaient de larmes ou de souvenirs.

-Mon petit frère, expliqua Sirius. Il s'est enrôlé chez les Mangemorts à seize ans, l'imbécile, et lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de ce que cela impliquait réellement, il a voulu déserter. J'ai appris sa mort par la Gazette et je crois bien que la vieille harpie également.

Lucifer se retint prudemment de tout commentaire, restant sagement assis en tailleurs sur sa chaise, brûlant de curiosité pour l'histoire de Sirius et l'Histoire de la Première Guerre. Il devinait que l'homme n'en parlait jamais, et qu'il le choisisse pour entendre ces mots le touchait profondément.

-Tu devrais aller voir la tapisserie de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Blacks, conseilla Sirius. Tu y trouveras de nombreux noms, de nombreuses alliances qui t'intéresseront, mais aucun Weber. Prunille aurait pu être intéressée par Regulus avant qu'il ne soit intégré dans les Mangemorts, mais il partageait certain points communs avec toi, que nul n'a sans doute jamais soupçonnés, à part moi et ce maudit elfe. J'ai été renié et effacé de l'arbre généalogique, et je suis allé chez James. Leurs parents m'ont accueilli comme leur propre fils, ton père et moi étions aussi proches que des frères... Et j'avais laissé tomber le mien. J'ai tenté d'emmener Regulus avec moi, mais il était trop endoctriné pour m'écouter.

Sirius secoua la tête pour s'extraire de ses mauvais souvenirs et adressa un sourire sans joie à Lucifer.

-Je parlerais à James. Noah et toi avez besoin de vous voir. N'importe qui pourrait deviner qu'il ne s'est pas remis de l'année dernière.

Le garçon hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge et sentit l'air s'accrocher à sa trachée. Il inspira profondément mais déjà les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il sentait ses muscles le lâcher. Sirius le rattrapa aussitôt.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute, lui assura-t-il.

-Si. Si. Si. Si. Si. Si. Si. Bien sûr que si. Si. Oui. Noah.

Ses pieds se mirent à tremblée de façon incontrôlée, ses mains s'agitèrent et il respira de plus en plus fort. Sirius s'assit par terre et attira le garçon contre son torse, le serrant avec une force qui rasséréna l'enfant.

-Lucifer, Lucifer, je suis ton parrain et je t'aime. Calme toi.

La porte de la pièce claqua violemment et une personne s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

-Lucifer !

Harry. La main de son jumeau s'enroula avec force autour de la sienne et il le prit dans ses bras à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Sirius. Harry, ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière n'était pas votre faute.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Cedric se faire tuer, cingla l'adolescent.

L'adulte démuni se contenta d'une accolade puissante pour ses deux filleuls, devant attendre que la crise d'angoisse passe sans savoir quoi dire.

* * *

Les plats concoctés par Molly Weasley étaient toujours délicieux et Lucifer la remerciait à chaque fin de repas. En cette chaude soirée de mi-août, Tonks et Shacklebot étaient restés dîner, et les adolescents s'estimaient heureux que le Square Grimmaud soit aussi humide, de sorte qu'ils étaient à l'abri de la canicule.

-Tu sais Lucifer, je suis surpris que tu aies posé aussi peu de questions concernant l'Ordre et Voldemort, commenta Sirius. Je me doute que Harry t'a transmis tout ce qu'il sait, mais tu aurais pu avoir d'autres interrogations.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le rouquin, qui sentit ses joues devenir aussi écarlates que ses cheveux non teints. James s'était tendu, Molly paraissait furieuse, Maugrey le dévisagea, Tonks et le reste des Weasleys paraissaient intéressés, et Harry le regardait, l'encourageant du menton à poser des questions.

-J'aurais voulu savoir en quoi consistait exactement la prophétie afin de pouvoir l'étudier, dit enfin le Poufsouffle après un silence, cependant Harry ignore son contenu et je doute que vous acceptiez de nous la communiquer.

-En effet, répliqua vertement James. Il est inutile que vous l'entendiez et, après les événements de Juin, nous ignorons à quel point elle est fiable.

-Ce n'est pas une conversation à avoir en présence des enfants ! S'écria Molly. Que je ne puisse pas empêcher James d'en parler à ses fils, soit, mais en ce qui concerne les nôtres...

-Nous sommes majeurs ! se récrièrent Fred et Georges.

-Harry nous racontera tout, répliqua Ron tandis qu'Hermione approuvait vigoureusement.

Après un débat relativement houleux, Ginny fut sommée d'aller dans sa chambre sitôt son assiette terminée, et la jeune fille s'appliqua à terminer de dîner très lentement.

-Il me semble que j'ai eu toutes les informations... déclara lentement Lucifer. Si jamais il m'en viens d'autres, je les demanderai. Merci, Sirius. J'aurais simplement voulu savoir... ce qui a été dit à l'Ordre en ce qui concerne... le cimetière.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent aussitôt un regard entendu, et la main d'Harry vint se poser sur l'épaule de son jumeau.

-L'Ordre doit lutter au mieux contre Voldemort, expliqua calmement Kinsgley de sa voix profonde. Nous savons que tu es, au même titre que Harry, celui qui doit vaincre Voldemort, et que le combat sera mené par vous deux.

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent violemment Fred et Georges.

Lucifer comprit qu'Harry avait respecté son vœu de garder l'information secrète : elle n'avait été transmise qu'à Ron et Hermione comme lui l'avait transmise à Noah.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne savait pas ça ? s'indignèrent les plus vieux Gryffondors.

-Parce que cela regarde Lucifer, répondit rapidement Sirius. Il a passé des années dans l'ombre, à être ignoré de la population quand il n'était pas incendié ou utilisé pour être le frère du Survivant. Vous avez interdiction de dévoiler cette information sans son consentement. S'il fait le choix d'être toujours dans l'ombre de façon à pouvoir mieux gérer son rôle, alors il doit être respecté.

Le silence tomba. Ginny croisa le regard du Poufsouffle. Elle lui adressa un doux sourire sincère, et il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

-En parlant de ça, ajouta James, tu es ici depuis une semaine et nous n'avons toujours pas eu de séance d'entraînement seul à seul. Nous commençons demain.

Lucifer se tendit malgré lui. La perspective de se retrouver seul avec son père le tétanisait : il craignait les remontrances de l'homme, les remarques sur le fait qu'Harry était bien plus doué que lui, les mots acerbes et cruels qui pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés tous les deux seuls et il ignorait si l'Auror n'allait pas bouleverser ses émotions et tenter de lui faire endosser le statut de Survivant, ainsi qu'obtenir sa garde.

-Super, lança Harry. Comme ça tu vas pouvoir savoir quels sorts il est capable de lancer, et peut-être enfin la forme de son patronus ! Par contre, en ce qui concerne ses goûts, ses sentiments et son besoin d'amour, tu continueras de rester ignorant et cela t'ira très bien puisque tu connais les miens !

James fusilla son fils du regard.

-Ecoutes moi bien, Harry, j'ai toléré tes remarques ironiques et ton comportement durant tout juillet, mais tu vas t'arrêter _immédiatement_. Même si tu as l'impression que je t'ai menti et que j'ai fait une erreur en éloignant ton frère de toi, rien ne t'autorise à me parler sur ce ton.

-Tu ne répares même pas ton erreur, cingla l'adolescent entre ses dents. Tu décides de t'occuper de lui comme _tu_ veux, sans s'intéresser à ce qu'il ressent.

Le reste de l'assemblée était silencieuse, et avait détourné le regard, à l'exception de Sirius qui fixait son filleul avec une fierté palpable et Remus, sur le qui-vive, prêt à intervenir.

-Lucifer veut visiblement être laissé tranquille, répliqua son père, et il viendra me voir quand il sera prêt. Je l'aime, et rien n'a jamais changé, ni ne changera, ça.

-Il ETAIT PRÊT ! hurla soudain Harry, hors de contrôle. IL ETAIT PRÊT LE JOUR OU TU L'AS RECUPERE CHEZ LES DURSLEYS POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS ! PRÊT A TE DONNER TOUT L'AMOUR DONT IL DISPOSAIT, PRÊT A TOUT POUR ÊTRE TON FILS, VIVRE AVEC TOI, SANS MÊME S'APESANTIR SUR LE FAIT QUE TU L'AI AVANDONNE DIX ANS !

-Harry... gronda James.

L'adolescent se leva, poings sur la table, irradiant de fureur, et toute la frustration éprouvée par Lucifer ces dernières années, qu'il avait tenté d'exprimer sans jamais être entendu, passait par la rage de son jumeau.

-TU L'AS REPOUSSE UNE FOIS, DEUX FOIS, CHAQUE FOIS ! TU NE T'ES APESANTI QUE SUR MES SUCCES QUAND IL AVAIT LES MÊMES, EXACTEMENT LES MÊMES, MAIS QUAND TU NE LUI REPROCHAIS PAS D'ÊTRE UN FARDEAU QUI VOULAIT MA GLOIRE TU LES IGNORAIS ! TU ES VENU A POUDLARD, TU M'AS EMMENE DEJEUNER A PRE-AU-LARD SANS JAMAIS LUI PROPOSER DE VENIR !

-Ca suffit, siffla James. Sors de table.

Il avait bombé le torse et se leva également, sa baguette dans une main.

-IL ETAIT PRÊT ! ET IL NE REVIENDRA PAS VERS TOI SI TU NE VAS PAS VERS LUI. C'EST A TOI D'ALLER VERS LUI ! A TOI DE T'INTERESSER A LUI ET PAS SEULEMENT AU FAIT QU'IL AIT VAINCU VOLDEMORT !

Dans la poigne de fer qui liait les deux jumeaux, l'énergie déployée par Harry qui parlait pour son frère épuisait également Lucifer. L'adolescent fini par se taire, puis éclata d'un rire amer secoué de sanglots.

-Tu sais quoi, Papa ? Je n'en veux pas moi-même de cette gloire, pourquoi en aurait-il voulu ? Je me suis dressé contre Voldemort parce que je n'avais pas le choix, mais je ne tire aucune fierté de tout ce qui s'est produit. Sans Ron et Hermione, je ne serais jamais arrivé face à Quirrell, sans Hagrid je n'aurais jamais compris ce que renfermait la chambre des secrets, sans mes amis, Noah et Lucifer, Sirius aurait été embrassé par un Détraqueur et je n'aurai pas survécu cinq minutes dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte des doigts de son frère et quitta la pièce sous un silence de plomb. Hermione pleurait et Ron lui tapotait maladroitement le dos, Molly s'était détournée pour cacher son émoi et les membres de l'Ordre restaient figés de stupeur.

-Je t'ai dis, James, commença Remus, ce que je pensais de ton comportement envers Lucifer, mais mon avis ne t'a jamais arrêté quand tu étais persuadé d'avoir raison.

-Ne te mêle pas...

-Si tu veux réellement une relation avec Lucifer tu as du chemin à faire, le coupa Sirius. Tu vas devoir apprendre, et ça commence par lui demander ce qu'il aime, comment s'est passé sa journée, comment vont ses amis, si tu peux l'aider,... Par des banalités. Si tu t'inquiètes pour son entraînement, Remus et moi nous en chargerons.

-C'est comme ça, hein ? siffla James entre ses dents avant de prendre le même chemin que son fils.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Walburga Black se mit à hurler de plus belle. Lucifer tremblait et l'air s'accrocha à sa gorge.

-Ca va aller, mon chéri, lui promit Molly. Ca prendra du temps, mais ça s'arrangera.

Elle l'attira dans une étreinte maternelle et il fondit en larmes malgré lui dans ses bras si chaleureux.

* * *

Remus déposa Lucifer quelques minutes avant l'heure de son rendez-vous chez son thérapeute, comme à l'accoutumée. Il montait ensuite la garde durant les quarante-cinq minutes que durait le rendez-vous, et laissait le temps à l'adolescent le temps de se remettre de la séance en l'emmenant se promener dans le parc non loin du cabinet. La porte s'ouvrit sur le psychologue, qui serra la main de son patient.

-Bonjours Lucifer. Comment-vas tu ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Les larmes commencèrent aussitôt à couler, et l'homme se pencha en avant.

-Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il. Je ne sais pas. Je me sens atrocement mal.

Il gémit et resserra ses jambes contre lui en position foetale.

-Tout est de ma faute.

-Quoi exactement ?

-Tout ! Toute la situation, tout, la mort de Cedric, la réapparition de Voldemort, et j'ai fait souffrir Noah au delà de l'imaginable. Harry ne parle plus à James. Si je n'avais pas été là, Harry serait heureux avec no... son père, et Noah n'aurait pas eu à souffrir autant.

Il sentit le regard clair de son thérapeute se poser sur lui et le jauger.

-As-tu envie de mourir, Lucifer ?

-Non, gémit-il. Non parce que ce serait encore pire pour Noah qui mourrait aussi, pour Harry, pour les combats contre Voldemort... Je voudrais juste ne jamais être né. Tout irait mieux si je n'étais pas né.

La douleur augmenta encore d'un cran et il sanglota, les yeux fermés, se sentant aussi méprisable que pitoyable.

-Tu ne peux pas regretter d'être né, Lucifer. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre cela. Tu le sais parfaitement : nul ne peut réécrire l'Histoire, et il ne sert à rien de passer sa vie à se demander ce qui serait passé si untel avait agi autrement.

-Mais ça reste de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été là, Voldemort n'aurait pas été aussi fort. J'ai permis qu'il revienne faire du mal aux nôtres.

Le psychologue soupira et se rassit au fond de son siège.

-Tu n'es pas responsable des morts, ni du fait que cet homme soit un meurtrier ou que la police de la ville où il se trouve soit trop corrompue pour l'arrêter. Je peux t'aider, Lucifer, mais ces choses prennent du temps.

Il inspira profondément.

-Regarde moi, s'il te plaît. Ainsi que je te l'ai dit lors de nos premières séances, ce que tu ressens est parfaitement normal. Je t'ai donné des exemples, nous avons retracé les événements ensemble : tu n'aurais pas pu arrêter cette balle. Je vais te faire part de l'un de ces dilemmes moraux que l'on trouve dans des jeux pour soirée, ou en débutant la philosophie. Le feu se déclare dans un immeuble. Cinq personnes inconnues se trouvent dans un appartement, ton frère dans un autre, et tu ne peux les sauver tous. Cela ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne que de sauver ton frère, une seule personne, au lieu de cinq. Peu de gens sauveraient les cinq, moi le premier je choisirais mon frère, mes enfants, ma femme. C'est humain. Il faut que tu l'acceptes, alors seulement tu pourras te pardonner.

Lucifer hocha la tête, cessant de trembler tandis que les larmes affluaient toujours. Le thérapeute l'interrogea sur les raisons de la dispute entre James et Harry et hocha la tête lorsque son patient lui relata la soirée.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que tu es responsable ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Lucifer. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas. Je me sens responsable.

-Tu as l'impression d'être responsable parce que lorsque ton frère acceptait les dires de ton père sans sourciller, ils s'entendaient bien, et tu souffrais. Que Harry soit de ton côté fait souffrir James, mais saches une chose Lucifer : il est votre père et il est l'adulte. C'est à lui de gérer la situation, ce n'est pas à toi de te montrer digne d'être aimé de lui mais à lui de te montrer qu'il t'aime. C'est aux parents d'aimer leurs enfants car ils les ont mis au monde. Les erreurs de James ne peuvent t'en incomber, comprends-tu ?

-Oui. Je le sais. Je l'ai appris.

-Tu as le droit d'être heureux parce que Harry te montre qu'il t'aime, et dis ce qu'il pense de sa façon de te traiter à James. Et tu as le droit d'être bouleversé alors que tout va bien, de soudain être pris comme aujourd'hui d'un intense chagrin alors que tu avais fait des progrès. Tu as eu une vie difficile, Lucifer, et te reconstruire prendra du temps.

Le garçon hocha la tête, les mots de l'homme en face de lui chassant légèrement l'horreur qu'il éprouvait et sa culpabilité.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné cet outil avant, principalement parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ailles chercher sur le minitel ou dans des manuels ce que cela signifiait, mais ce que tu ressens est normal et classique. Tu as ce que l'on appel un choc post-traumatique dû à ce qui s'est produit dans ce cimetière.

Le thérapeute cita les différentes étapes et méthodes à appliquer dans ces cas là, mais ainsi qu'il l'expliqua, les remèdes miracles n'existaient pas et il devait simplement accepter ce qui s'était produit.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent au Square Grimmaud s'écoulèrent relativement paisiblement. Les jumeaux avaient réussi à convaincre Mondingus Fletcher de leur ramener des rideaux et les adolescents avaient passé deux bonnes journées à remplacer et assortir ceux de toutes les pièces de la demeure des Blacks. Sirius avait semblé un peu plus joyeux depuis, d'autant plus que -ils l'apprirent aux hurlements de Molly-, James et lui étaient sortis vagabonder sous leur forme animagus.

Lucifer avait été autorisé à se rendre chez Noah du vendredi au lundi afin de ne pas manquer son suivi thérapeutique, et la nouvelle l'avait enchanté. La perspective de revoir Noah l'apaisait autant qu'il appréhendait les premières minutes qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Le jeudi après-midi, Harry profita d'un moment où Ron et Hermione se disputaient à propos d'une broutille pour délaisser le travail de nettoyage du Quartier Général.

-Allons en haut, proposa-t-il à son jumeau qui accepta aussitôt.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre que Ron partageait avec Harry, et le Gryffondor ferma la porte. Son jumeau posa sur lui un regard anxieux. Que s'était-il produit ? Allait-il lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? James lui avait-il transmis de nouvelles informations sur Voldemort ? L'esprit de l'adolescent se mit à tournoyer.

-Inutile de t'inquiéter autant, le rabroua son frère. Je voulais simplement t'avertir.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais, et une lueur furieuse passa dans ses yeux émeraudes.

-Je me doute que tu n'as pas vraiment lu la Gazette ces derniers temps... Hermione l'a analysée et...

Il inspira profondément pour s'inciter au calme.

-Peu de personnes croient au retour de Voldemort, Lucifer, et la Gazette fait de la propagande. Ils ne parlent pas de nous spécifiquement, mais ils glissent des allusions, « Une histoire abracadabrante à la Potter », « Il s'en est réchappé avec une cicatrice, espérons qu'il ne nous demande pas de lui vouer un culte » « Un mensonge d'un complice, comme Lucifer Potter mentirait pour son frère... ».

-Ingénieux, lâcha le rouquin malgré la nausée qui l'envahissait.

Harry roula des yeux et massa sa nuque.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'on me voue un culte et toi non plus, mais la population est abreuvée de ça...

-Et finissent par le croire, compléta son frère. Je comprends.

Il songea à la fureur que devait éprouver Noah face à cette situation et son estomac se noua. Une colère sourde couvait en lui et il serra les poings.

-Ils sont retors, et prêts à tout pour que la population ne les questionne pas, et tous ceux qui lisent et ne remettent pas en question sont la cause du système !

Ils les qualifiaient de menteurs, quand Lucifer n'était qu'honnêteté et qu'Harry se battait pour les sauver.

-Quel intérêt aurions nous à raconter ça ? s'exclama-t-il, outragé.

-Aucun, confirma Harry. Mais ils le croient, et ce ne sera pas mieux à Poudlard.

Ils échangèrent un regard où brillait toute leur indignation, puis Harry s'assit sur son lit et prit une mèche de cheveux de son frère entre ses mains.

-Tu devrais les teindre de nouveau.

Lucifer laissa échapper un rire incrédule, puis haussa les épaules.

-C'est inutile.

Il se dégagea doucement puis s'allongea en travers du lit.

-Je me teignais les cheveux afin d'attirer l'attention et de me démarquer. Je vis désormais avec Pétunia, qui est officiellement ma tutrice et qui m'a offert un toit pour le restant de mes jours, et non jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. Nous sommes plus proches que jamais, et Sirius est là pour moi. Je n'ai plus besoin de me les teindre.

-Tu as toujours su _pourquoi_ tu te teignais les cheveux, répliqua son jumeau. Et tu étais proche de Pétunia l'année dernière, lorsqu'ils arboraient un rose vif. Tu étais heureux au bal de Noël, et ils étaient pailletés d'or. Tu aimes te teindre les cheveux, alterner entre ton roux naturel et des couleurs qui font mal aux yeux. La seule période où tu as cessé de les teindre, Noah était pétrifié et tu vivais à peine. Tu es de nouveau dans un état déplorable.

Lucifer se redressa, mais Harry attrapa de nouveau une mèche qui ondulait sur son bras.

-Tu as besoin d'une coupe, assena-t-il.

-Et toi ? grinça le rouquin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas dans un état déplorable ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu parviens à être aussi fort quand je suis pathétique ?

Harry bondit.

-Tu crois vraiment ça ? l'accusa-t-il. J'ai admis des choses que nul autre ne sait en ta compagnie. Tu es mon jumeau, tu as toujours assuré que tu étais là pour moi. Tu crois vraiment que je vais bien ? Je rêve de Cedric chaque nuit, et je suis constamment en colère, constamment ! Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Ma relation avec Papa est merdique, le pays entier pense que je suis cinglé, et toi tu n'as pas à gérer ça parce que _je_ suis la figure du Survivant et que tu œuvres dans l'ombre !

Durant les deux semaines écoulées, Harry avait réagi avec plus d'irritabilité qu'à l'accoutumée envers tout le monde à l'exception de lui-même, réalisa Lucifer. Ils partageaient le même vécu, la même expérience du traumatisme.

-Excuse moi, déclara-t-il sincèrement. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien non plus, et je sens la colère bouillonner dans tes veines. Je t'envie de ne pas avoir besoin d'un thérapeute pour affronter tout ceci, tout simplement.

Harry le contempla de ses yeux émeraudes emplis de rancoeur, et il se leva, esquissant un mouvement hésitant vers lui.

-Je suis navré, Harry, sincèrement.

-Je sais, marmonna son frère. Tu es différent de moi, point.

Lucifer acquiesça puis se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit. Les membres de l'Ordre allaient et venaient dans le Square Grimmaud, les bavardages bourdonnaient incessamment à ses oreilles toute la journée. Il dormait la nuit dans la chambre de Regulus et en savourait le silence autant qu'il redoutait les visions qui survenaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il se délecta de l'intimité et le calme dont il disposait pour le moment en compagnie de son jumeau. Harry s'allongea près de lui et ils demeurèrent silencieux un long moment durant.

-Je redoute de revoir Noah, murmura Lucifer. J'espère qu'il va bien. L'année dernière à été tellement éprouvante...

Il s'humecta les lèvres.

-Je...

-Si c'est pour me dire que ou me demander si je penses que tu es homo et amoureux de Noah, la réponse est je n'en sais fichtre rien et oui, tu es amoureux de Noah, lança Harry.

Son intervention était tellement inattendue que Lucifer gloussa, presque indigné.

-Je l'aime, corrigea-t-il. J'en suis amoureux et je l'aime jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Harry grogna et enfonça son visage dans les couvertures. Parler de ce genre de choses n'était vraiment pas une activité qu'il affectionnait. Les deux garçons partagèrent un long silence qui valait tous les mots.

* * *

Le temps qu'il restait jusqu'à la rentrée diminuait peu à peu, alors que le pli entre les yeux du thérapeute de Lucifer se faisait plus prononcé.

-As-tu eu de nouvelles crises d'angoisse ? s'enquit l'homme.

-Quelques une, admit l'adolescent en regardant la pointe de ses pieds.

Il portait les mocassins achetés par son père l'année précédente à l'occasion du bal de Noël. Il avait pris quelques centimètres au cours de l'année, mais sa croissance s'était stoppée durant l'été.

-Je n'arrive pas à les endiguer. Elles surgissent d'un coup, en raison d'un commentaire ou d'un mot qui a déclenché un souvenir, et je n'arrive même pas à appliquer les exercices de respiration que vous m'avez donnés. Certaines passent rapidement, d'autres sont violentes, cela varie autant que d'habitude.

Il tapota le sol tapissé de moquette du bout des pieds.

-L'année dernière, tu as gardé pour toi -et Noah- tes angoisses, qui n'ont eu d'autres moyens de s'exprimer que par l'intermédiaire de ces crises. Puisque tu refusais de t'écouter, ton corps te forçait à le faire. Tu as passé des années à réprimer ce que tu ressentais, à accepter de ne pas être autant aimé que ton frère ou ton cousin alors que tu en souffrais. James ne t'écoute pas, ta famille d'accueil refusait les questions et tu t'es recroquevillé en toi-même. Tout ceci s'est accumulé à l'intérieur de toi comme d'un volcan. Ce volcan est entré en activité quand ton père est revenu dans ta vie, et l'accumulation des frustrations et obstacles forme la lave. En fin de compte, tu entres en éruption et en effet, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Le problème, ici, Lucifer, c'est que tu ne devrais pas être un volcan. Tu devrais être plutôt une rivière, où les choses s'écoulent lentement et relativement paisiblement. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaie de dire ?

-J'exprime mes émotions ! s'écria-t-il. Ici et à Noah, à Harry même. Les choses, la lave, se rajoute sans cesse !

L'homme en face de lui sourit calmement, mais dans les coins de sa bouche où naissaient quelques rides, le rouquin discerna de la tristesse.

-Tu n'exprimes pas tes émotions auprès des bonnes personnes. Il reste peu de séances, Lucifer, et même si tu vas mieux, si tu as fait des progrès, les crises d'angoisses ne vont pas disparaître. Il faut, pour le moment, que tu exprimes quand tu es contrarié, quand tu es blessé. Certains peuvent tout garder en eux, mais tu es quelqu'un d'honnête et de sensible. Tu ressens tout avec une puissance accrue, et c'est ainsi, ce n'est ni une bonne chose ni une mauvaise. Tu dois apprendre à fonctionner avec ton émotivité. En dehors de ces crises inattendues, as-tu, comme au début de l'été, des réveils violents où tu ne peux plus respirer ?

-Moins, reconnut-il. Et quand les crises menacent sans se déclencher, j'arrive à les calmer à peu près. Je vois la différence et je me sens mieux. Parfois, pourtant, la culpabilité revient plus forte.

-C'est normal, Lucifer. En attendant, tu peux être fier de tes succès, de la façon dont tu parviens à t'exprimer face à ton père.

Le garçon hocha la tête, rasséréné et releva les yeux pour offrir un réel sourire à son psychologue et le remercier.

* * *

James décida d'emmener lui-même Lucifer jusqu'à la Demeure Weber. Ils transplanèrent aussi près que les protections le permettaient, sur un sentier désert, et l'Auror jeta aussitôt de nombreux sortilèges de vérification. Le silence dans lequel père et fils marchèrent était maladroit et tendu, ainsi qu'incroyablement pesant.

-Si Voldemort ou un Mangemort surgit, utilises ta baguette. Peu importe que ton autorisation ne fonctionne que lorsque je t'entraîne, si le Ministère tente quoi que ce soit, je m'en occuperai.

-Merci, murmura Lucifer.

Il ignorait quoi ajouter. Des années plus tôt, il aurait été ravi que James montre de l'inquiétude à son égard, mais il se sentait perdu et laissé dans le noir quant à ce qu'il désirait de sa relation avec son père. La thérapie lui déliait la langue, et il inspira profondément à quelques dizaines de mètres des grilles.

-A chaque fois que nous parlions, je ne savais jamais si tu allais m'incendier ou, bizarrement, t'inquiéter pour moi. Je savais, en revanche, que tu parlerais de Harry et de combien il est merveilleux, d'à quel point je dois le protéger et ne pas être jaloux. Aujourd'hui, quand tu me parles, je ne sais pas à quel point tu désires construire un lien avec moi parce que tu regrettes que nous n'ayons pas une relation de père et de fils et à quel point c'est parce qu'une erreur a été révélée et que tu veux m'entraîner, me former, sans te préoccuper de celui que je suis.

Sa voix s'étrangla mais il réussit à demeurer parfaitement calme et digne, à regarder l'homme en face de lui dans ces yeux si semblables aux siens.

-D'autres personnes peuvent m'entraîner. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de liens. Je veux simplement... que tu reconnaisses... et que tu t'excuses, comme Tante Pétunia m'a appris à le faire lorsque je suis en tort.

Il ne chercha pas vainement à refouler ses larmes et les laissa couler doucement le long de ses joues pleines.

-Je ne suis pas en tort, répliqua James, et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. J'ai pris les meilleures décisions possibles pour Harry et toi, et même si j'ai pu me tromper sur tes intentions, tes actions me donnaient raisons. Tu oublies un peu trop vite dans ta colère d'adolescent que je connais tes goûts, et que je ne me suis jamais trompé dans mes cadeaux de Noël ou d'anniversaire. Nous nous heurtons en raisons de nos personnalités respectives mais personne ne peut dire que je ne t'aime pas.

Le coup verbal fit hoqueter le garçon dont les lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, incrédule et épuisé. Trouver le courage de s'exprimer ainsi lui avait pris une intense quantité d'énergie et il ne servait à rien de continuer.

-Personne n'a dit cela, répondit-il. Bon week-end, James.

Lydia et Noah l'attendaient aux grilles. Il jeta un regard à son père. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

Son meilleur ami l'étreignit et Lucifer inspira son odeur si familière, si réconfortante, se noyant dans la chaleur salvatrice de ses bras.

-Lucifer ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Les cheveux de Noah avaient été de nouveau coupés au dessus des épaules et sa mèche, glissée derrière les oreilles, ne masquait plus son œil gauche. Il avait pris quelques centimètres, et Lucifer lui arrivait désormais au menton. Son torse s'était développé et ses traits affinés.

-Ce n'est rien, promit le rouquin. J'ai exprimé mes sentiments à James, et ce n'est jamais chose facile.

Noah l'enlaça et posa une main sur le haut de son crâne, sur sa nuque avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu vas bien, murmura-t-il. Oh, Lucifer...

Le garçon sentait les tremblements de son meilleur ami contre son torse, et sut au son de sa voix qu'il pleurait. Il le serra plus fort encore et Noah y répondit.

\- Désormais, la guerre à commencé, déclara le jeune Weber à mi-voix. Nous affronterons la suite.

Son ami acquiesça, mais ils demeurèrent entrelacés au milieu du parc jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentent apaisés. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Leurs lèvres se trouvaient à quelques centimètres à peine de celles l'autre et leurs regards s'ancrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, Noah. Mon ami, mon soutien, mon amour.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, répondit simplement le garçon. A jamais.

Embrasser Noah était juste. Procurait une sensation de chaleur et d'évidence. Autour d'eux, un vent chaud soufflait dans les arbres et Lydia, à quelques pas d'eux, avait détourné le regard pour leur laisser ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

* * *

Le quotidien de la Demeure Weber fut une bouffée d'air frais pour Lucifer. Les fontaines des jardins à la française permettaient à ses habitants de se rafraîchir malgré la canicule, la beauté des lieux le subjuguait toujours, et les coutumes aristocratiques le projetèrent dans un autre monde, lui permettant d'oublier le reste du monde trois jours durant. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été, ses nuits furent complètes et dénuées de noirceur.

-J'ai trouvé quelques archives dans la bibliothèque, lui annonça Noah les yeux brillants d'excitation. J'ai demandé à Cygnus l'autorisation de les emmener à Poudlard. Il les as conservé de son vivant pour le jour où de nouveau, la Nuit serait étudiée.

-Fantastique ! s'écria Lucifer.

Ils s'étaient arrêté peu avant le procès, à la Gazette du Sorcier du 14 Juin 1954, et appréhendaient ce qu'ils trouveraient, ou plutôt ne trouveraient pas, entre le 26 et le 28 Juin. L'adolescent s'allongea contre le torse de son meilleur ami sur le rebord de la fontaine principale et son regard dériva vers la silhouette fantomatique qui les observait depuis la pièce qu'il ne quittait jamais. Un sourire s'étalait sur son visage, réel et dénué de soucis.

-J'aimerais passer les vacances de Noël chez ma tante, dit-il, les yeux fermés sous le soleil qui caressait sa joue. Tu y serais le bienvenu, si tu le désire.

-Nous n'avons jamais fêté Noël séparés, admit Noah, mais si tout se passe bien, ta tante et ton oncle seront séparés et il s'agira de la première fois où tu te retrouveras seul avec elle -et ton cousin-. Il ne serait pas bon d'empêcher vos liens de se resserrer.

Lucifer resserra sa main sur celle de son compagnon et rouvrit les yeux.

-Tu es si altruiste, Noah.

-Tu dois passer Noël avec ta famille et penser à ce qui est le meilleur pour toi, corrigea l'autre garçon. Je rentrerai sans doute, mes parents seront en train de préparer leur prochain voyage. Ils parent en Amérique du Sud en Septembre pour quelques semaines à peine.

Le soleil cognait, et le rouquin fit glisser sa main dans l'eau avant de faire rouler sa tête contre l'aisselle de son meilleur ami.

-Je t'aime.

-Autant que je t'aime.

L'amour qui gonflait sa poitrine n'avait pas à être réprimé : il pouvait s'échapper de lui et entourer Noah, remplir leurs deux êtres de façon inconditionnelle et certaine, et la sensation en était libératrice et enivrante. Lucifer leva la main et caressa le visage lisse de son compagnon, ne songeant à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur de l'instant.

* * *

Les vacances s'écoulèrent entre nettoyage, révisions, lettres, discussions et entraînement. Hermione avait l'air anxieuse à l'idée des BUSE.

-Tu t'en sortiras très bien, promit Lucifer. Tu es la première de notre promotion, et l'une des meilleures sorcières que je connaisse.

La jeune fille rosit violemment et marmonna un remerciement.

-Comment avance la S.A.L.E ?

Il vit du coin de l'oeil Ron et Harry échanger un regard exaspéré, mais fut récompensée par un sourire radieux de la Gryffondor.

-Eh bien... Pas vraiment, regretta-t-elle. Les mentalités sont trop ancrées, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tout le monde traite Kreattur.

-Kreattur est cinglé, Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Il ne cesse de t'insulter et d'être cruel, et tu continues à le défendre !

-Si les gens montraient un peu plus de reconnaissance envers lui, il serait moins amer ! rétorqua la jeune fille, les mains sur les hanches.

Lucifer pencha la tête sur le côté, songeur. Il dépréciait l'elfe, malgré tout l'empathie qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui, en raison de la façon dont il traitait les habitants du Square Grimmaud, particulièrement Hermione, Remus et Sirius.

-Parmi tous les être doués d'intelligence, certains seront cruels et d'autres bons, et ce n'est pas parce qu'une classe est opprimée que toute cette classe est inoffensive, déclara-t-il doucement.

Dès que Ron eût quitté la pièce, il attrapa quelques Gallions dans sa poche.

-Considère que c'est une donation de particulier, proposa-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête mais son amie le remercia, entre gêne et contentement.

* * *

Il s'agissait de la dernière séance de Lucifer avec son thérapeute. Ils revinrent rapidement sur les progrès effectués depuis que l'adolescent avait passé pour la première fois la porte du cabinet début juillet, réveillé par les cauchemars toutes les nuits, incapable de supporter de se couper en faisant la cuisine et hanté par les événements de Juin. Il avait depuis pu reprendre son quotidien, diminué les attaques de panique et son sentiment de culpabilité et mûri, bien que cela soit autant dû à ce qu'il avait vécu qu'à sa thérapie.

-Je vais te donner le numéro de téléphone de mon cabinet, et je voudrais que tu m'appelles en cas d'urgence depuis les fixes de ton pensionnat. Tu n'es pas seul, souviens t'en, et n'hésite pas à me contacter.

Le garçon hocha la tête, regrettant les arrangements dans son histoire que sa nature de sorcier l'avait poussé à faire.

-Je reviens à Noël, annonça-t-il. Peut-être pourrais-je prendre rendez-vous ?

-Je ferais une exception pour toi. Nous nous verrons au moins quatre fois pendant ces deux semaines là.

S'ensuivirent quelques recommandations et ajustements jusqu'à ce que la fin de la séance arrive en douceur. Patient et psychologue se serrèrent la main, et Lucifer ressortit pour faire face à sa tante.

-J'aimerais emmener Lucifer boire un café, annonça-t-elle. Il est en sécurité avec moi, n'est-ce pas... Lupin ?

-Je patienterai ici Pétunia, répondit gentiment le loup-garou.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, puis emmena son neveu en terrasse.

-Es-tu prêt à retourner à Poudlard ? L'interrogea-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

-L'école me manque, admit-il, mais je redoute la réaction des autres élèves et les actions de Voldemort. Je... voudrais venir pour les vacances de Noël, si...

-Je serais séparée de Vernon même si le divorce n'est pas prononcé. J'ai trouvé du travail en temps que secrétaire. J'occupais cet emploi dans la société où j'ai rencontré Vernon.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, stupéfait d'ignorer autant sur sa tante, puis déglutit et acquiesça. Pétunia l'interrogea sur ses crises d'angoisses, ses cauchemars, et tous les détails que ne comportaient pas les quatre lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées durant le mois d'Août. Finalement, ils se levèrent pour partir et elle le serra dans ses bras de façon brève et raide, le laissant interloqué et assoiffé d'amour, conscient qu'il possédait un nouveau souvenir pour appeler son Patronus.

* * *

Les lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, car Dumbledore ne parvenait pas à trouver un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Assis dans la cuisine en compagnie de Sirius et Remus, Lucifer écoutait des anecdotes sur Poudlard. L'ancien prisonnier avait l'air légèrement plus serein, mais à l'approche de la rentrée, il devenait évident qu'il regrettait que les adolescents doivent regagner Poudlard.

-Je suis inquiet à propos de cette année, lâcha soudain le Poufsouffle. Voldemort est de retour, Harry et moi sommes accusés de mentir, et tout indique des temps sombres à venir ainsi que des morts comme dans chaque guerre.

-Il y aura des morts, Lucifer, répondit très sérieusement Sirius. Nous avons perdu de nombreux amis la dernière fois -les McKinnon, les Londubats-. Mais nous nous battons tous pour vaincre Voldemort, et ce dont Harry et toi devez vous inquiétez en priorité est vos études et votre jeunesse.

Le rouquin sentit un sourire amer se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu le choix, soupira-t-il.

-Non, répliqua Remus, mais cette année, les opportunités de résister à Voldemort seront sans doute plus nombreuses. Dumbledore n'accepte que des personnes ayant fini leurs études pour une raison : vous devez vivre. Vous êtes encore des enfants.

-Notre enfance s'est terminée dans le cimetière, répondit Lucifer à mi-voix, avec tant de calme et d'honnêteté que les deux hommes en face de lui échangèrent un regard dévasté.

Il se sentait las, quand Harry était en colère. De temps à autres, la frustration se faisait plus forte et il explosait.

-Poudlard est pour nous comme une seconde maison, notre maison comme une seconde famille. J'y ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie, et j'y suis heureux. Cette année ne différera pas des autres.

La pensée de la salle commune ensoleillée, des duels avec Sally-Ann et Susan, des courses dans le parc et des discussions animées dans les repas fit accélérer ses battements de cœur et il sourit en soupirant d'aise, les yeux fermés. Un battement d'ailes le fit se redresser, et il saisit la lettre de Poudlard à la patte d'un hibou Grand-Duc. Il parcourut la lettre, notant au passage les manuels d'histoire de la magie qui ne variaient jamais vraiment et un nouvel auteur pour le manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Wilbert Eskivdur, commenta-t-il.

Bartemius Croupton Junior, dans la peau d'Alastor Maugrey, ne s'était jamais embarrassé d'un support écrit l'année précédente. Ils avaient étudié les Impardonnables, les maléfices, la magie noire et les artefacts qui permettaient de la détecter. Ils en avaient sans doute trop appris, mais le Mangemort avait suivi les directives de Dumbledore et du programme.

-Je n'aurais pas choisi cet auteur, soupira Remus. Il est trop théorique pour des adolescents et l'approche de l'auteur concernant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal est de ne pas agir ni répliquer. Eskivdur est un théoricien pacifiste dont la mise en pratique est impossible, surtout aujourd'hui.

-Ce qui signifie que le professeur ayant accepté le poste ne crois pas au retour de Voldemort et s'aligne sur la position du Ministère, résuma Lucifer, les sourcils froncés.

-Dumbledore n'a pas eu le choix, expliqua rapidement le loup-garou. Un nouveau décret a été publié, le Ministère de la Magie a pu imposer une personne.

-Il n'y a que toi pour suivre les lois publiées Lunard, se moqua Sirius avec un sourire amer. Un conseil, Lucifer, quand vous irez sur le chemin de Traverse, achète les manuels que Remus a utilisé pour ses cinquièmes années.

L'ancien professeur baissa pudiquement les yeux, mais son ami lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec malice. Molly apparut en cet instant, les joues rougies par l'excitation. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et de fierté.

-Ah, Lucifer, tu as reçu ta lettre aussi ! Parfait ! J'allais sur le Chemin de Traverse -tout le monde les as eu-. Je peux te prendre tes livres... Je dois y aller rapidement, il faut que j'achète un balai pour Ron, en guise de félicitations ! Il a été nommé préfet.

Lucifer se souvint soudainement que les cinquièmes années voyaient deux de leurs camarades nommés préfets. Il songea à Ron, toujours dans l'ombre de ses frères, qui avait toujours été à leurs côtés face aux épreuves contre Voldemort, malgré sa jalousie, et sourit chaleureusement.

-C'est une très bonne chose, répondit-il. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

-Oh, non mon chéri, ce ne serait pas prudent. Je ne sais pas ce que ton père a prévu...

-James est de permanence ce week-end, lança Sirius. Il fera sans doute un crochet par le Chemin de Traverse sans ses fils.

Son regard sombre et ses dents serrés indiquaient tout ce qu'il pensait de ces manières, mais Molly fit mine de ne pas le remarquer.

-Oh, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je m'en charge, dans ce cas. Je vais aller chercher la liste d'Harry.

-Merci Mrs Weasley, souffla Lucifer. Je vais simplement ajouter quelques références de lectures complémentaires.

Il s'empara d'une plume et nota quelques ouvrages d'histoires et les manuels conseillés par Remus, avant de se rasseoir sur la chaise, déçu. Il comprenait le point de vue des adultes, mais laisser passer l'occasion de visiter les commerces lui coûtait.

-Voldemort n'attaquera pas le Chemin de Traverse, déclara-t-il alors que Korrigan venait se lover sur ses genoux. Son retour devait demeurer inconnu, et il possède ainsi une plus grande marge de manœuvre et les moyens de contrôler l'opinion publique et de distiller la peur. Si Harry ou moi étions pris pour cible, nous serions des martyrs et deviendrions soudainement crédibles.

-Merci ! s'écria Sirius.

-A moins que le Ministère ne fasse passer la manœuvre pour tiennes, fit remarquer Remus à son ami. Je comprends ta frustration, mais c'est plus prudent ainsi.

Korrigan frotta son menton contre la paume de son humain avec vigueur, réclamant plus de caresses, et Lucifer s'exécuta.

* * *

Une fête fut organisée en l'honneur de Ron et d'Hermione, et Lucifer s'y joignit avec joie. La bulle de joie créée le ravissait. Il écouta Mondingus Fletcher et les jumeaux opérer des transactions pour des projets de farce et attrapes, James, Sirius et Remus se rappeler de toutes leurs frasques tandis qu'ils expliquaient à Harry pour quelle raison le loup-garou avait été nommé préfet, et songea à Noah, Susan et Sally-Ann, se demandant si l'un d'entre eux avait reçu l'insigne. Une telle marque de confiance aurait été bénéfique pour la jeune Perks, et il espérait qu'elle ait été nommée préfète.

-Harry ? s'enquit-il.

Son jumeau adoptait un air nonchalant qui ne lui seyait guère.

-Sympathique cette fête non ?

-Harry, soupira-t-il en cillant, perturbé.

La voix de son frère était trop chaleureuse, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'origine d'un problème inconnu. S'était-il disputé avec leur père ? Regrettait-il que ses liens avec leur père se soient délités ? Avait-il rêvé de Voldemort ? Une légère pression sur le bras pour le ramener à la réalité le fit sursauter.

-Laisse tomber, conseilla Harry d'un ton un peu trop mielleux. Sincèrement, laisse tomber d'accord ?

Il lut sur le visage de son frère qu'il s'inquiétait toujours, mais Lucifer se détendit. Ce genre de réactions signifiait que le problème était trivial et non vital. Harry soupira, et baissa sa voix au minimum, de sorte que seul son jumeau puisse l'entendre.

-Je pensais qu'après tout ce que nous avions vécu... Je pensais que je serais préfet. Oublie, d'accord ? C'est stupide. Ron et Hermione, Noah, étaient là à chaque fois. Ce ne sont pas ces qualités qui comptent. Tu n'as pas reçu l'insigne non plus, mais tu aurais dû. Tu étais avec moi et tu accomplis ce travail pour Poufsouffle...

L'allusion à l'Ancienne Salle Commune surprit Lucifer, qui cilla de nouveau en comprenant que son jumeau éprouvait de la jalousie.

-Tu n'as même pas pensé à être jaloux.

Le léger rire d'Harry était cynique et dépréciateur envers lui-même.

-Ron mérite cet insigne, répondit-il sur le même ton quasi-inaudible. Il en est heureux, et je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons les qualités nécessaires. Je ne ferais pas un bon préfet, Harry, personne ne m'écoute, et je suis focalisé sur Noah et les miens plus que sur le reste de la maison.

Harry souffla, un brin irrité, et haussa les épaules.

-Papa non plus n'a pas été préfet, je suppose, conclut-il joyeusement, mais j'aurais apprécié de voir que Dumbledore a confiance en moi.

Lucifer posa sa joue contre l'épaule de son frère et lui pressa le bras. Il sentit le Gryffondor sursauter avant de lui rendre maladroitement son étreinte. Il comprenait en partie la peine de son jumeau qui devait se muer en colère et en sentiment de trahison. Le directeur de Poudlard était venu à plusieurs reprises au Square Grimmaud, pour chacune des réunions soit plusieurs fois par semaine, mais il n'avait jamais demandé à les voir, et lorsque Lucifer l'avait salué, il avait répondu sans croiser son regard, accroissant un sentiment de solitude et d'abandon déjà bien présent. Il se crispa et sans le moindre signe avant coureur, le zig-zag sur son cou commença à le tirailler douloureusement et son estomac se retourna. Il poussa un gémissement et leva la main à la plaie par réflexe.

-Ca suffit toi, gronda Harry entre ses dents.

Ils échangèrent un regard anxieux, et Lucifer aperçut le regard de James posé sur eux. En quelques secondes, l'homme se leva pour venir se pencher.

-Laisse moi voir, murmura-t-il à Lucifer. La cicatrice est aussi saine que celle d'Harry. Je suppose que ça arrive... de temps à autres.

-Je... commença le rouquin, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je crois que...

Il sentit ses jambes le lâcher et fut heureux d'être assis. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et son frère s'accrocha à lui.

-Nous devrions aller nous coucher, commenta Harry. Dès que tu peux te lever.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Dix. Un-Blaireau. Deux-Lion. Trois-Aigle. Quatre-Serpent. Cinq-Chat. Six...

-Ca va mieux, inspira-t-il en sentant l'air entrer correctement dans ses poumons.

Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement, mais Lucifer ne manqua pas le regard soucieux qu'Hermione leur lança avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce.

Au premier étage, Molly Weasley affrontait un épouvantard qui se transformait en cadavre à chaque coup de baguette. Lucifer revit ceux de Noah et d'Harry produit par l'épouvantard en troisième année. La guerre planait au dessus d'eux, descendait en brume compacte autour d'eux.

L'été se terminait, et aussi étrange ait-il été, Lucifer redoutait la suite des événements.


	2. Flashs

**Bonjour (Bonsoir, certes) à tout-e-s !**

**Je suis désolé-e du délai imprévu. J'étais submergé-e par le travail.**

* * *

**Comme prévu, Sombres Rêves est publiée en alternance avec une autre histoire : Le Chagrin et la Pitié. **

**Il s'agit d'une histoire de Voyage dans le Temps qui, comme cette série, s'efforce d'outrepasser les clichés et d'être fidèle au caractère des personnages de Rowling. **

**Nous y suivons Harry qui, des ruines fumantes du Royaume-Uni de 2003, retourne au temps de la Première Guerre et peine à s'intégrer avec ses traumatismes de la guerre et ses connaissances du futur. **

**En parallèle, les chapitres explorent le passé et ce qui s'est produit pour en arriver à un tel désastre. L'un des personnages ayant changé la donne est Regulus Black. **

**Je suis conscient-e que ce résumé est un peu confus, et probablement peu original, mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous laissiez une chance à cette histoire. Je travaille dessus depuis plus d'un an.**

* * *

**Passons à présent aux réponses aux reviews. Merci à tout-e-s d'être revenu-e-s nombreux-es ! **

**Merci à Guest pour son retour enthousiaste :**

**Adenoide : **James est en effet trop orgueilleux, c'est sa problématique depuis toujours... Je suis contente que la situation avec Pétunia te plaise !

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cet intense chapitre 2 !**

* * *

Les paysages défilaient à toute allure à travers la vitre du Poudlard Express. Lucifer s'en laissait hypnotiser en songeant à Voldemort, de retour sans que quiconque paraisse y croire en dehors de l'Ordre du Phénix. Où se trouvait-il à cet instant ? Que manigançait-il ? Quelle serait la prochaine attaque ? Qui, parmi leurs proches, serait le prochain à succomber au Mage Noir et à ses fidèles... ? Il ferma les yeux et inspira brutalement, s'obligeant à interrompre le flot de pensées qui l'emmènerait vers la panique. Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent de nouveau, il perçut les regards anxieux de ses amies posés sur lui. Noah serrait sa main avec force. Le rouquin secoua la tête pour les rassurer et laissa sa tête retomber sur la vitre trop froide. Malgré la chaleur corporelle de Noah et son bonheur de revoir Susan et Sally-Ann, il se sentait glacé à l'intérieur, comme si rien ne pouvait le réchauffer. Il songeait à ce long couloir si lisse qu'il voyait en rêve et dont, exceptionnellement, il conservait quelques échos après le réveil. Le gel qui l'envahissait alors semblait équivalent à celui provoqué par les Détraqueurs, et sa cicatrice le lançait. Il ne prenait plus la douleur comme le signe annonciateur d'un torticolis, désormais.

-Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?

Lucifer sursauta et se tourna vers la sorcière du chariot qui proposait tout un assortiment de friandises. Il possédait une bourse pleine de gallions confiée par James et son regard se posa sur les grenouilles en chocolat qu'aurait recommandé Remus Lupin contre la sensation qui le paralysait de l'intérieur.

-S'il vous plaît, répondit-il. Des chocogrenouilles, des Fizwizbizz, des patacitrouilles...

Il était étrange d'entendre le son de sa voix si claire, si audible quand il n'avait parlé depuis plusieurs heures et que sa gorge paraissait rauque. L'atmosphère du wagon lui tomba dessus.

-Des dragées surprises de Bertie crochue, ajouta-t-il, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de rire. Des Crapauds à la menthe poivrée.

Il les étala sur la banquette entre Susan et Sally-Ann, qui le dévisageaient avec un chagrin qu'il découvrit soudainement et lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il les avait serré vigoureusement dans ses bras, dans une étreinte sans doute trop puissante, avant de se murer dans un silence traumatique.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Sally-Ann s'embuèrent. Noah détourna le regard mais une larme coula sur sa joue. Horreur et chagrin se mêlèrent à la culpabilité, et un sanglot secoua sa poitrine, unique. La jeune fille fondit sur lui.

-Tu as l'air d'un fantôme, Lucifer, remarqua Susan avec calme. A peine un écho de toi même.

-Je sais, admit-il à mi-voix. Je fais des efforts. Je sais.

Un badge de Préfète brillait sur la poitrine de la jeune Bones, et bien qu'il l'ait déjà remarqué, il lui offrit un sincère sourire.

-Tu le mérites. Tu feras régner la justice dans Poudlard.

Pressée contre son torse, Sally-Ann eut un rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot étouffé tandis que Susan souriait avec soulagement et appréhension. Leur amie se dégagea et essuya ses yeux.

-Je te soutiendrai toujours, Lucifer, mais ne recommence jamais ça ! Préviens nous, permet-nous de rester avec toi, et parle nous !

-Je le ferai, promit-il. Je le ferai...

Noah l'enlaça par derrière et il agrippa les mains de son compagnon avant d'inspirer profondément et d'ancrer son regard dans celui des yeux filles.

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Il vérifia que la porte était close. Korrigan était allongé de tout son long sur le sol et en empêchait l'ouverture sans qu'ils en soient aussitôt alerté. Le félin bâilla, puis continua sa sieste.

-Nul ne doit l'apprendre avant qu'il soit temps, déclara Lucifer. Lorsque Harry et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans le cimetière, Voldemort a accompli un rituel pour renaître avec du sang prélevé sur Harry... et sur moi. Nous avons tous deux survécu au Sortilège de Mort, ce soir-là. Nous sommes tous deux destinés à vaincre Voldemort.

-Ca ne change pas grand chose, observa Sally-Ann en haussant les épaules. Tu aurais été à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin quoi qu'il arrive.

-Mais à présent, les Mangemorts te veulent également, philosopha Susan. Harry demeure le Survivant car il s'agit d'un titre et d'un phénomène de société, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire mutin passa sur les lèvres des deux filles, malicieux, accompagné d'un éclat moqueur dans leurs regards envers ces deux garçons qui passaient tant de temps à décrypter l'Histoire et à protester contre l'oubli.

* * *

Se séparer dès le train avait été une décision consciente. Lucifer savait que Sally-Ann et Susan auraient besoin de temps avec lui, et si Harry, resté seul puisque Ron et Hermione avaient commencé par une réunion de préfet, aurait pu venir avec lui, ils avaient préféré se retrouver avec leurs amis, faire le point. Pourtant, lorsque le Poudlard Express commença à ralentir, Lucifer sentit l'angoisse monter. Après deux mois loin des autres élèves, protégé par des proches qui tenaient à lui et le croyaient, il redoutait ardemment la confrontation avec une population endoctrinée par les médias. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer et ferma les yeux. Noah l'enlaça fermement.

-Je dois descendre m'assurer que tout se passe bien, annonça Susan. Vous devriez attendre qu'il y ait moins de monde.

Un vertige secoua le rouquin. Attendre paraissait atroce et remuerait des pensées noires. Affronter...

-Les cheveux longs te vont bien.

Il cilla, reconnaissant et esquissa un sourire en direction de Sally-Ann, décryptant la tristesse sur ses traits adolescents. Ses joues rondes avaient disparues, elle portait une unique tresse et, sans ses vêtements punk, il paraissait évident que l'été avait été rude pour elle. Lorsque la cavalcade des pas se fut espacée, les trois Poufsouffles sortirent de leur compartiment. Dans la nuit sans lune, ils frissonnèrent alors que la pluie les glaçait jusqu'aux os.

-Harry ? murmura Lucifer.

Les calèches avançaient, éclairées, et son frère demeurait figé... Devant eux, tirant les véhicules, se trouvait la réponse à une énigme qui taraudait Lucifer et Noah depuis trois ans. Deux chevaux noirs et squelettiques, aux ailes de chauve souris, patientaient calmement, attendant que les élèves de Poudlard remplissent leurs calèches. Pourquoi se révélaient-ils seulement aujourd'hui ? Y avait-il un lien avec la réapparition de Voldemort ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit son jumeau à mi-voix, en réponse à ses interrogations. A ton avis ? Tu es plus doué pour résoudre les mystères.

-Ils étaient invisibles les années précédentes, expliqua doucement le rouquin en s'approchant.

Il sentit son jumeau se tendre et effleurer les doigts de sa main pour le retenir, mais Lucifer caressa doucement le flanc de l'animal.

-Lucifer, murmura Noah d'une voix apaisante.

-Et voilà ! s'exclama soudain une voix inconnue et rêveuse. Il est très mignon ton hibou.

Lucifer bondit, les yeux écarquillés -et le cheval chauve-souris s'ébroua avec mécontentement-, simplement pour faire face à une Serdaigle aux longs cheveux blonds et aussi emmêlés que ceux d'Hermione, aux trop grands yeux bleus un peu hagards.

-Toi aussi tu caresses les Sombrals ? Beaucoup de gens en ont peur, mais ce sont de douces créatures très serviables et très loyales. Elles ont été trop malmenées par la vie... Un peu comme toi.

-Les Sombrals ? répéta Harry. Ron, qu'est-ce...

-On y va ? le coupa son meilleur ami. Je suis trempé ! J'espère qu'on saura où est Hagrid, c'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas là pour accueillir les premières années.

-Mais... Il y a des créatures, rétorqua le Survivant.

-Où ça ?

-Harry, le coupa doucement Noah, nous ne les voyons pas.

Il serrait l'épaule de Lucifer avec autant de tendresse et de présence rassurante que possible, et son compagnon eut l'ébauche d'un sourire qui n'atteignit ni ses yeux, ni son humeur.

-Un mystère qui a un nom, conclut-il.

Lorsque Hermione les rejoignit, suivie de Sally-Ann et Susan qui pestaient, ils s'entassèrent dans cette calèche trop petite pour huit personnes, et la jeune Luna Lovegood apporta une fraîcheur et une honnêteté aussi déstabilisante que nécessaire.

* * *

Lucifer entendit son nom résonner et se retourna juste avant que les chemins des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffles se séparent. Il s'était efforcé de manger un repas complet malgré la compression qu'il ressentait sur sa cage thoracique depuis la présentation de la nouvelle professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ernie Macmillan, un insigne de Préfet sur sa robe, les salua.

-Je voulais vous dire qu'il n'y a pas que vos proches qui vous croient quand vous annoncez que Voldemort est de retour. Hannah et moi sommes de votre côté.

Que ce garçon, ce camarade de maison, qui avait toujours accusé Harry à chaque occasion, et Lucifer de complicité, vienne leur assurer de leur soutien procura un soulagement inattendu au rouquin. Il déglutit et entrouvrit la bouche.

-Eh bien... Merci, répondit le Survivant en tendant une main, que le préfet serra avec diligence.

Lucifer hocha simplement la tête. Le croisement était atteint, Ron et Hermione menaient les premières années vers leur salle commune, Noah et Sally-Ann attendaient un peu en retrait.

-Selon Hermione, le discours d'Ombrage signifie que le Ministère a déclaré d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard, déclara sombrement Harry.

-Noah est furieux, murmura Lucifer.

Ils observèrent un instant de silence, plongés dans leurs pensées. Le Poufsouffle secoua doucement la tête et ancra son regard dans les prunelles émeraudes de son jumeau.

-Que crois-tu qui nous attende, cette année ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit de nouveau son frère à voix basse. Si tu as la moindre idée, le moindre signe... viens me voir, d'accord ? Je t'écouterai.

Lucifer ne voulait pas le laisser s'éloigner de lui, monter plusieurs étages et affronter sa Maison, comme il redoutait d'affronter la sienne. Il refusait de rompre le contact visuel, et les larmes embuèrent ses yeux bruns. Laisser Harry repartir, s'éloigner de lui et ne plus pouvoir attraper sa main pour vérifier qu'ils étaient en vie, ensemble. Son frère s'agita devant la manifestation d'émotions mais ne paraissait pas désireux non plus de remonter au septième étage.

-Ecoute... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Cette marque de maladresse ravivait des échos du début de leur relation, et Lucifer aurait presque pu s'en amuser, mais le chagrin occupait toute la place dans son corps.

-C'est Poudlard, soupira enfin son jumeau. La meilleure école d'Europe, le château magique rempli de passages secrets et de mystères, de matchs de Quidditch et de cours plus ou moins amusants. Ce sont les meilleures années de la vie d'un sorcier. Ca devrait l'être.

Les larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Lucifer pour rouler sur ses joues. Harry eut l'air embarrassé mais enlaça son frère.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Lucifer. Je me sens dévasté, toujours en deuil même quand je passe de bons moments. Comme si rien ne pouvait plus jamais me faire sourire innocemment.

L'étreinte se crispa.

-Tout me met en colère, répliqua Harry. J'ai eu envie d'étrangler Ombrage avant même de l'avoir eu en cours.

-Mon thérapeute dit que se reconstruire prendra du temps.

Harry grogna.

-Teins-toi les cheveux. Vraiment. Ou fais-en quelque chose. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Lucifer fut sur le point de répliquer mais laissa son jumeau s'échapper de cette conversation trop émotionnelle. Ils se séparèrent abruptement et Noah l'entraîna vers le dortoir pour qu'ils puissent se réfugier dans un sommeil réparateur, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Le fait que le professeur Ombrage se révèle être une piètre enseignante sans aucune idée de ce qu'était un adolescent était en soi plus surprenant que le programme de ses cours, soigneusement décidé par un Ministère dont la propagande consistait à faire croire que tout allait pour le mieux en dehors de la présence sur le territoire britannique de la famille Potter et d'Albus Dumbledore. Lorsque les Poufsouffles de Cinquième Année s'assirent à leur banc ce premier jeudi de classes et furent sommés de ranger leurs baguettes, ils avaient une bonne idée de ce qui les attendait. Au soir du premier jour, Harry, furieux et embrasé par la révolte était venu trouver son frère aux tonneaux de sa salle commune. Une heure de promenade dans le parc en compagnie de Noah et Lucifer avait propagé l'étincelle d'indignation et eut le mérite de décharger la mauvaise humeur du Survivant dans la bruine.

-Prenez vos livres, et lisez le premier chapitre et l'avis de William Eskivdur sur la défense de base.

La leçon promettait un ennui certain. Il était inutile de poser des questions, et Lucifer sentit toute son énergie s'évanouir pour faire face au vide et à la torpeur. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était qu'un adolescent face à une institution puissante et seul pouvoir de leur société sorcière britannique. A quoi bon se battre ? Quelle avancée en retireraient-ils ? Ombrage et tout ce qu'elle représentait, maintiendraient leur position jusqu'à leur mort, où au succès de Voldemort. La main chaude de Noah sur sa cuisse le fit sursauter. Le regard argenté de son compagnon était sévère et encourageant.

-Penses à ce que préconise ton thérapeute, murmura le jeune Weber.

-Pas de bavardage ! intervint Ombrage avec un sourire un peu trop satisfait. Vous souhaitez partager quelque chose avec nous, Mr Potter ?

-Non, répondit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

-Je suis celui ayant parlé, répliqua Noah.

-Dans ma classe, on lève la main avant de prendre la parole Monsieur...

Noah cilla et se tut, feignant de ne pas comprendre la question implicite sur son identité. Le sourire faussement aimable de la femme se mua en une expression plus féroce.

-Echangez votre place avec Miss...

-Abbot, répondit Hannah en quittant Ernie à regret.

Lucifer leva la main, et Ombrage lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Un tel affront rempli le vide émotionnel de colère. Son psy l'avait mis en garde contre les effets de la dépression, et conseillé de se tenir l'esprit occupé. Le cours auquel il assistait était inutile dans cette année charnière qu'était la cinquième : la liste de leurs devoirs augmentait chaque heure qui passait.

-Oui, Miss...

-Perks. Comment pouvons nous poser des questions si vous refusez de nous répondre, nous tournant le dos quand nous levons la main ?

Malgré lui, Lucifer rit, et si Hannah parut inquiète, les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent. Il se retourna, avisant Noah, les yeux pétillant de satisfaction et le dos soudain digne et droit.

-Vos questions doivent être en rapport avec le cours, répondit Ombrage sur un ton trop suave.

Entre le vide qui creusait trop souvent sa poitrine, Lucifer ressentait nombre d'émotions, qui s'enchaînaient, trop rapides. L'étrange amertume qu'il avait ressentie face à Rita Skeeter, entre mépris et haine, se mêla à une féroce détermination et une indignation naturelle. Il décida de ne pas travailler. Ses résultats importeraient peu puisque les BUSE étaient sans contrôle continu. Il passerait ces cours à rédiger ses leçons, travailler l'Histoire, et suivrait le programme des livres que Remus lui avait conseillé. La force ne servait à rien, mais ainsi que le lui avait dit le Choixpeau en première année, il possédait une _intelligence maladroite_, inhabituelle, qu'il mettrait à profit. Dans le regard argenté de Noah, il lut l'écho de ses pensées.

* * *

Au réveil, la cicatrice de Lucifer le lançait. Le zig-zag déformé s'était rappelé à son souvenir tout l'été, et il ne pouvait plus s'abriter derrière la conviction du torticolis et des nerfs trop tendus. Portant sa main à son cou en se mordant la lèvre, il l'effleura du bout des doigts sans que cela n'y change rien. Korrigan, réveillé par les mouvements, s'ébroua et vint ronronner contre son ventre. Il était relativement tôt, songea le rouquin en ouvrant les rideaux. Noah dormait paisiblement et les légers ronflements de Justin emplissaient la pièce. Seul Ernie manquait à l'appel, son lit impeccable comme toujours. Il se trouvait probablement dans la Salle Commune à travailler avec labeur sur leurs devoirs. Lucifer se plongea dans un manuel de Défense, et se tourna vers son meilleur ami lorsqu'il entendit ses draps se froisser un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses cheveux lisses éparpillés sur l'oreiller doré, le visage pâle mais paisible, Noah s'éveilla en papillonnant des yeux et sa beauté frappa le rouquin au cœur. Il s'agenouilla délicatement devant lui.

-Bonjour.

Un sourire sincère illumina l'adolescent.

-Bonjour.

Avec une tendresse infinie, Lucifer écarta les cheveux noirs de ses yeux et effleura ses lèvres. Noah passa une main autour de sa nuque, et le reste du monde disparut aussi facilement qu'il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble. Ils se levèrent pour rejoindre Sally-Ann et Susan, savourant une sérénité qui ne durerait pas.

Ils discutaient joyeusement lorsque Harry et ses amis franchirent la porte de la Grande Salle. Son frère se dirigea directement vers eux.

-Il faut que je te parle. Ailleurs.

Lucifer considéra ses pancakes et son agréable matinée, mais il n'avait jamais su refuser de l'aide à son jumeau. Il s'excusa, nota l'air exaspéré de Sally-Ann, et suivit son frère en direction des marches du Hall.

-Ma cicatrice s'est mise à me lancer quand Ombrage m'a touché, annonça le Gryffondor.

Son frère entrouvrit les lèvres, des milliers de questions se bousculant aussitôt dans son esprit. L'avait-elle blessé ? Jouait-elle un double jeu ? Avait-elle été recrutée durant l'été ?

-Ce matin ?

Harry secoua la tête avec impatience.

-Hier soir, à la fin de ma retenue ! Il devait être une heure du matin.

-Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois, et j'ai senti ma cicatrice brûler également, confia Lucifer. Ne crois-tu pas que Voldemort est en train de planifier quelque chose ou tout simplement de gagner en puissance ?

-Ombrage est malfaisante ! se récria Harry avec tant de haine que le rouquin recula légèrement. Je pensais que tu me croirais ! Hermione me dit la même chose, tout le monde me répète d'aller voir Dumbledore parce que tout ce qui intéresse les adulte ce sont ces fichus cicatrices sur nos têtes, mais tu n'en as rien à faire.

Le Poufsouffle s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement lorsque son regard fut alpagué par des marques sur la main droite de son jumeau. Il l'attrapa au vol et déchiffra, gravé dans la peau de son frère : _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. La fureur se mit aussitôt à bouillonner en lui, et le zig-zag à son cou chauffait d'autant plus. Malgré tout, il n'avait rien ressenti face à Ombrage de semblable à l'agonie du cimetière.

-Les Mangemorts ne provoquent aucune réaction chez nous, Harry, raisonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Si Ombrage était possédée, elle aurait le même air vague que Ginny en deuxième année, ou un signe distinctif. En revanche, les châtiments corporels sont interdits à Poudlard, et les plumes sanglantes ne font pas exception. Je vais construire un dossier et le soumettre au professeur Chourage de façon anonyme, et je te promets que nous trouverons un moyen plus actif de nous dresser contre cette femme abjecte et la propagande d'un Ministère corrompu.

La colère qui bouillonnait chez son jumeau le fit se tendre, mais Harry choisit finalement un rire aussi grinçant qu'amusé.

* * *

Les cours de Potion avec Rogue avaient toujours été ambigus. L'homme ne s'en prenait pas à Lucifer sur un autre sujet que les potions, mais ses réprimandes étaient ponctuelles et rarement plus cruelles que celles adressées aux autres élèves. Depuis juin dernier, les regards que lui lançaient le Maître des Potions l'angoissaient. Il ne parvenait pas à discerner l'émotion contenue dans les orbes noirs ni à cerner le nœud d'un mystère qui englobait Rogue et les Maraudeurs.

-Au moins celle-ci devrait-elle être plus efficace que de l'eau, lâcha le professeur lorsque Lucifer déposa une fiole sur son bureau.

L'adolescent, déterminé à avoir ses BUSE, s'appliquait plus que jamais et il s'était concentré autant que possible. Il leva les yeux avec surprise et reconnaissance, ses longs cheveux roux cascadant sur ses épaules. La sensation de longueur était nouvelle, pas désagréable. Rogue pâlit et son regard se détourna brutalement. Le garçon entrouvrit les lèvres, alarmé, mais ne put se résoudre à s'enquérir de la santé de son enseignant, comme il avait passé son enfance à taire ses questions face à son oncle et sa tante. Noah observait un peu en retrait, mais Sally-Ann déposa sa propre fiole et le fit sortir de la salle d'autorité.

-On doit commencer cette dissertation sur les antivenins asiatiques et certains d'entre nous on un conte en runes à calligraphier, rappela-t-elle. Et nous ferions bien de nous rendre au-dit cours de Runes maintenant !

Lucifer sentit le zig-zag autour de son coup le picoter et soupira. Le couloir des cachots lui fit soudain penser à un autre, bien plus long, bien plus lisse, et doté d'une porte... une porte... Il secoua la tête, et comme chaque fois que la cicatrice se manifestait, il songea au cimetière et à Cedric. Aux yeux gris et vides du préfet qui n'obtiendrait jamais ses ASPIC. Noah saisit sa main et la pressa.

-Je dois...

Il s'appuya au mur et inspira profondément mais ne fit qu'augmenter la sensation d'angoisse. Changer de conversations, changer d'idées. Noël semblait si loin, et pourtant, il ressentait désespérément le besoin de voir son thérapeute. Les flashs qui commençaient ainsi à se manifester l'inquiétaient et l'obligeaient à s'arrêter ainsi au moins deux fois par jours. Harry...

-Frère. Ton frère. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ton frère ?

L'irritation prit la place de tout le reste. Pourquoi devait-il se comporter ainsi ? Pourquoi l'état de sa santé mentale était-il aussi évident ? Son amie souffla par le nez.

-Mes parents n'aiment pas les hiboux, rappela-t-elle. Peu importe que la varicelle soit inquiétante chez les tout-petits. ...

Lucifer se remit à marcher et Sally-Ann soupira.

-J'ai eu des nouvelles la semaine dernière. Il est guéri mais les boutons n'ont pas disparu. C'est de ma faute s'ils n'écrivent pas souvent. Je ne leur envoie pas vraiment de lettres et je ne leur ai rien dit sur les événements de Juin, sans quoi ils ne m'auraient jamais laissée repartir, quitte à tenter un transfert ailleurs. Et ne me dis _pas_ que j'y serais plus en sécurité !

-Non, répondit-il. Tu désires rester avec nous.

La main chaude de Noah dans la sienne le maintenait à un niveau raisonnable d'anxiété. Hermione surgit au détour du couloir menant aux runes. Ses cernes violets tombaient bas sur ses joues et elle avait l'air exaspérée mais elle sourit en les voyant.

-Avec Ron nous pensions... Que diriez-vous d'un groupe où on s'entraînerait à la Défense, réellement ? Où nous nous préparerions autant pour les BUSE que pour les combats contre V-Voldemort ?

Les livres qu'elle tenait dans les mains glissèrent sur le sol et elle se précipita pour les ramasser, secouant au passage ses doigts rougis. Lucifer et Noah les lui tendirent, vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas endommagés.

-Merci. Je pensais... On pensait que Harry devrait nous entraîner. Et toi avec, Lucifer. Vous savez ce que signifie se battre, ce qu'est un combat en temps réel.

Voldemort, jetant le sortilège de Doloris à Harry. Son parrain, son moignon sanglant répandant un liquide poisseux, lui entaillant l'épaule. Les yeux vides et _morts_ de Cedric, aucune réaction possible à travers un voile rouge et noir d'agonie. Lucifer chancela, devenu aveugle à autre chose qu'à ses souvenirs. Il sentit la nausée l'envahir.

-Respire, murmura Noah à son oreille, son torse épousant les creux de son dos.

Hermione paraissait au bord des larmes, nota le rouquin.

-Il faut que tous puissent s'en sortir, approuva-t-il dans un murmure. Il faut de l'entraide. Harry a été entraîné par un Auror, spécifiquement. Sally-Ann a trouvé d'intéressants maléfices.

-Excellent ! s'exclama la jeune fille, visiblement soulagée. Nous organisons un rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier, lors de la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. C'est juste à la lisière des limites mais ordinairement désert ! Vous pourrez en parler à d'autres ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça gravement Noah.

Puis le professeur Lowaz ouvrit la porte et comme toujours rien n'exista plus en dehors du monde imposé des Runes et de la Mythologie Nordique.

* * *

Sally-Ann avait été ravie de la proposition d'Hermione. Depuis près de trois semaines, elle inspectait nombre de livres de sorts qu'elle notait sur différents papiers avec une férocité peu étonnante. Si Poudlard entier savait qu'Harry s'attirait nombre de retenues en se dressant contre Ombrage, les Poufsouffles luttaient autrement, conscients que le statut et l'autorité du professeur permettaient à la femme de gagner dans un affrontement direct.

-J'ai pris des photos de ton frère, s'agaça Sally-Ann. Sa main est en charpie, mais s'il savait quand se taire, ce ne serait pas autant arrivé !

Lucifer griffonnait un plan de cours potentiel et de protections à ses côtés, et Noah lisait un ouvrage sur le règne sorcier d'Elizabeth Ière. Susan travaillait sur la métamorphose, profondément concentrée.

-Je ne suis pas non plus un exemple de self-control, observa le rouquin.

Il fronça les sourcils devant le parchemin où étaient notées en vrac toutes sortes d'idées plus ou moins réalistes d'activités à faire durant le cours d'Ombrage.

-Non, mais tu réagis intelligemment et tu apprends de tes erreurs, répliqua-elle sèchement. Sauf quand il est là, bien sûr.

Il s'agissait d'un moment trop paisible pour qu'il le gâche en s'offusquant, ou peut-être était-ce ce vide mêlé de lassitude... Peut-être, aussi, avaient-ils tous deux mûri et étaient-ils capables de tenir une telle conversation sans s'emporter.

-Pourquoi le détestes-tu ? s'enquit-il calmement. Lorsque nous parlons, j'ai l'impression qu'il est resté à tes yeux le même qu'en première année pourtant, il... il a parcouru un long chemin, et nous ne serions pas aussi proches s'il n'avait cessé d'être cruel.

Sally-Ann referma brusquement le livre et leva les yeux au ciel, mais sa réponse exaspérée n'était pas dénuée de calme ni d'affection.

-Réfléchis un peu, Lucifer !

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, Susan leur jeta un regard alarmé. Noah esquissa un léger sourire. La jeune fille reprit plus bas :

-Il t'a blessé au plus profond de toi-même. Il sait parfaitement qu'il peut obtenir de toi ce qu'il veut. S'il voulait te manipuler, ce serait tellement facile. Je t'ai vu, semaine après semaine, mois après mois, espérer et prendre des coups inévitables. Je t'ai soutenu, t'ai réconforté, et je le referais jusqu'à ma mort. Mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce que tu as traversé et que tu traverses encore. Tout va mieux entre vous, mais je redoute toujours le moment où ça basculera... comme l'année dernière.

-Tu détestes Harry parce que tu m'es loyale, résuma-t-il sans être surpris.

L'entendre ainsi à voix haute était chose nouvelle, pourtant il sentit une nuance l'effleurer et lui échapper. Noah acceptait Harry parce qu'il avait assisté à la réciprocité de leurs relation. En se rangeant systématiquement à ses côtés, Sally-Ann lui prouvait la féroce force de son amitié. Peu importait que son jumeau ne soit pas réellement responsable de l'attention attirée sur lui, des tentatives de meurtres évitées : elle prenait le contre-pied des Sorciers britanniques par justice et loyauté. Lucifer sourit chaleureusement à son amie, un sourire sincère d'adulte qui portait tous les remerciements du monde.

* * *

Il y avait bien trop de monde à la Tête de Sanglier, songea Lucifer. Vingt-cinq personnes en dehors de ses amis qui désiraient se battre. Vingt-cinq personnes qui les regardaient, Harry et lui, avec une étincelle tantôt amicale, tantôt curieuse. Il nota, alarmé, la façon dont Hermione était obligée d'apaiser son jumeau à chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait et la colère si envahissante que son frère n'avait admise qu'à ses oreilles. Il paraissait évident qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas non plus à autant de personnes. En un sens, songea Lucifer, il s'agissait là d'une excellente chose. Le plus nombreux étaient ceux qu'ils entraîneraient, le moins seraient-ils à mourir... Il revit l'éclair vert heurter Cedric et tressaillit en fermant les yeux. La main de Noah se posa aussitôt sur son genou. Mais comment pouvaient-ils être sûrs que nul ne les trahirait ? Que personne, parmi eux, ne deviendrait un Mangemort ? Hermione était intelligente, et il ne s'agissait que de proches des deux Potter... Il se força à inspirer profondément. Les regards étaient tournés sur lui, et ses joues arboraient une teinte rosée tandis qu'il transpirait. L'ombre lui convenait bien mieux.

-Heu... Bonjour... commença timidement Hermione.

Elle s'en sortit bien, et pourtant, si tous l'écoutaient, ils gardaient dans l'ensemble leurs yeux fixés sur Lucifer et Harry. Susan encourageait la préfète de Gryffondor avec un visage déterminé.

-Je veux poursuivre un véritable entraînement intensif parce que... parce que.. Lord Voldemort est de retour.

Les hurlements et glapissements créèrent chez le Poufsouffle une irritation irrationnelle. Il désirait soudain leur hurler qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un nom. La mention ne l'affectait pas, et pourtant, il l'avait affronté à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi hurlaient-ils ainsi, à attirer l'attention sur eux ? Pourquoi ne parvenaient-ils pas à se raisonner ? Les dents serrées, il serra les poings à s'imprimer les marques de ses ongles sur sa paume. Noah passa un bras autour de son cou et lui permit de respirer, mais il discerna dans la mâchoire serrée de son compagnon la même lassitude agacée.

-Où es la preuve que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ? les agressa Zacharia Smith, un quatrième année qui possédait sans doute des valeurs de Poufsouffles mais irritait toute leur année à l'exception de Justin.

Sa diatribe aurait outragé Lucifer s'il n'avait soudainement compris les regards avides posés sur eux, la présence d'autant de personne. Et sa colère s'évapora pour se transformer en lassitude. Il s'affaissa sur son siège en secouant doucement la tête.

-Laisse Hermione, intervint Harry. Ce qui nous fait croire que Voldemort est de retour ? Nous l'avons vu, Lucifer et moi. Nous nous sommes battus contre lui. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai été entraîné ma vie entière pour ça, mais l'année dernière, sans mon frère, je n'y serai pas arrivé. Personne n'est prêt. Personne ne peut comprendre avant de se retrouver devant lui, mais si c'était à refaire... Je le referais. Je ne souhaite à personne de faire face à Voldemort, mais il n'y a pas que lui. Il est entouré de Mangemorts, qui vous prendront pour cible. Et Ombrage refuse de nous enseigner car le Ministère est persuadé que nous complotons pour le renverser. Lucifer et moi sommes là pour essayer de faire en sorte que tout le monde puisse se défendre. Mais je refuse, entendez-moi, de parler de Cedric, de vous faire un putain de récit. Si vous êtes venu pour ça, vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Personne ne bougea, mais Smith étira les lèvres en un sourire de requin et ses yeux glissèrent sur Lucifer.

-Et toi, Potter ? Tu étais là, comme à chaque fois... Tu étais le témoin. Quel est ton avis, en tant que Poufsouffle ?

L'instinct primaire du rouquin aurait été de dire la vérité, de relater les événements, mais il songea à l'Ancienne Salle Communne, aux Maraudeurs et à Bathilda Tourdesac. Ses propos seraient déformés, et parler le viderait de toute énergie. A voir comment Sally-Ann s'agitait, il doutait qu'elle laisse passer de telles tergiversations encore longtemps.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire que vous venez admirer par curiosité morbide plutôt que de vous demander comment vous pourriez lutter pour vivre heureux, lâcha-t-il avec une sincérité désarmante.

Noah étouffa un rire et son amie croisa les bras d'un air satisfait. Susan acquiesça en sa direction, et le reste du groupe eut le mérite de paraître gêné.

Et son intervention signa la fin des questions. Ils discutèrent réellement de Défense, de son importance, de la meilleure manière de lutter contre Voldemort et Ombrage, contre la propagande du Ministère. En sortant du pub, ils avaient tous signé une charte secrète, et Lucifer avait reconnu les traces d'un enchantement dessus. Quiconque tenterait de les trahir serait aussitôt démasqué, et il se sentit reconnaissant envers Hermione pour cette précaution.

* * *

Ombrage avait été mise au courant pour leur association de Défense et aussitôt répliqué par un nouveau décret d'éducation. Avec celui qui lui permettait d'inspecter les professeurs et de décider de leur avenir à Poudlard, il paraissait évident qu'elle avait pour objectif une ascension qui ressemblait fort à celle d'une dictatrice. Lucifer fulminait. Il manquait de sommeil et sa cicatrice le réveillait souvent en sursaut, lorsqu'il se trouvait trop proche d'un long couloir lisse. Alors, il prenait ses livres de Défense et les étudiait avec ferveur, quitte à réveiller Noah pour qu'ils aillent tester la pratique dans la Salle Commune.

-Elle bafoue les valeurs de Poudlard, gronda le jeune Weber durant le déjeuner.

-Lucifer ? l'interrogea Ernie avec anxiété. Qu'allons nous faire ?

Les dents serrées, le visage fermé, le rouquin leva les yeux et compris au mouvement de recul du préfet que son regard furibond devait le rendre effrayant.

-Résister, répliqua-t-il dans son jargon typique d'historien.

Les Serdaigles tentaient de se lever pour se diriger vers Harry, qui leur faisait signe de se rasseoir pour ne pas les trahir. Une Ginny Weasley passablement énervée se dirigea vers le garçon de Serdaigle avec lequel elle passait beaucoup de temps.

-Lorsque l'autorité devient malsaine, alors oeuvrer dans l'ombre pour renverser le système est moralement juste et acceptable, annonça Noah d'une voix vibrante.

-Je travaille sur quelque chose, continua Lucifer, qui nous permettrait de nous concentrer sur des choses plus utiles pendant le cours de Défense. Je vous en parlerais dans la salle commune ce soir.

Ernie et Hannah acquiescèrent diligemment. Sally-Ann lui sourit malicieusement, parfaitement consciente qu'elle était celle lui ayant fourni le sort.

Malheureusement, les élèves ayant pris Etude des Runes eurent l'affreuse surprise de voir Ombrage installée dans la salle de classe ce jour là. Ses vêtements rose criard tranchaient avec l'atmosphère chaleureuse et boisée de la pièce, et Lhowaz paraissait sur ses gardes, comme un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir plonger dans le monde des Runes et oublier leur réalité durant ce cours, comprit Lucifer. Le professeur détestait ce fait. Le choix fut tacitement fait d'occulter l'horrible bonne femme, et ils se saisirent de leurs plumes pour calligraphier les runes les plus importantes de _Siegfried et le Dragon_.

_-Hum Hum..._

Lhowaz serra les griffes, mais s'abstint de lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Noah inspira profondément et les élèves se concentrèrent sur la marque de la feuille qui avait laissé le point faible au guerrier. Le meilleur moyen de soutenir leur professeur était de s'appliquer autant qu'à l'accoutumée.

-_Hum Hum_, répéta Ombrage.

Nulle réponse ne vint. Personne ne lui prêta attention. Lucifer leva la main pour proposer une variation de la rune de sang de dragon, et Lhowaz vint à ses côtés.

-Si je courbe la pointe de cette manière, et que j'y ajoute les deux points autour, je change la consistance du sang, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai ici proposé un Vert Gallois, bien que ce ne soit pas l'époque. Mais cette rune, ici, est-elle possible ? Elle attribuerait au sang du dragon des vertues curatrices, y ajoutant la dixième des propriétés découvertes après l'époque de Siegfried.

-Intéressant, commenta Lhowaz. Attention, votre pointe est trop épaisse, elle touche la courbe, et en cas d'incantation, vous risqueriez d'invoquer un jet de plume plutôt que de sang.

-_Hum Hum_, siffla Ombrage.

Elle se tenait juste au dessus d'eux et le corps de Lucifer réagit instinctivement. Il se raidit et s'éloigna le plus possible de la femme.

-Il me semble que la pratique des arts noirs est interdite au Royaume Uni, Mr... Mrs...

Le corps souple et ridé du professeur s'appuya sur la table de son étudiant. Lucifer referma prudemment le pot d'encre, refusant de laisser un mouvement volontaire de la part de la femme ruiner son travail.

-Il s'agit d'un travail purement théorique à partir du sortilège Aguamenti, répliqua Lhowaz, et de la même manière que l'eau invoquée apparaît ex nihilo, il s'agira ici d'un liquide poisseux ayant une couleur écarlate et non de sang de provenance vivante.

Son ton un brin méprisant était toujours le même lorsqu'on l'interrompait : fatigué, agacé et didactique. Ombrage parut peu apprécier de se voir traiter comme une élève.

-Donc, Mr... ? Mrs... ? Lhowaz.

Le nom fut craché, et la fausse hésitation quant à l'identité du professeur, très marquée. Les élèves ne se demandaient même plus si leur professeur était un homme ou une femme. L'enseignement prodigué était de qualité, et la question vite oubliée au profit de découvertes plus pertinentes.

Noah avait les mains en sang en sortant du cours, et sa lèvre avait été entaillée par ses dents. Lucifer l'attira doucement à l'écart, essuya doucement le liquide rouge et appliqua le jus des baies qu'il transportait toujours sur lui depuis Septembre sur les marques en demi-lune laissées par ses ongles.

-Nous triompherons, promit-il. Je vais ajouter ce cours en témoignage et le faire signer par Hermione, et quand le dossier sera complet, je l'enverrai à Amelia Bones.

-J'abhorre l'intolérance.

La voix de Noah était un grondement presque primitif.

-Je sais, murmura Lucifer d'une voix apaisante. Je sais.

Il l'enlaça et caressa doucement la nuque de son meilleur ami et amour.

* * *

Après le repas, les cinquièmes années se regroupèrent à une table de travail, et Lucifer fit passer les différents livres que Remus lui avait conseillés. Susan avait réussi à se les faire envoyer par sa tante et Noah les avait achetés avant la rentrée sur ses conseils, mais ils savaient le courrier surveillé, et des colis contenant tous des manuels officiellement prohibés par le Ministère attireraient trop l'attention.

-Je les commanderai à la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, déclara Ernie. Mais il s'agit d'heures de travail supplémentaire, et nous en avons déjà tellement que je dors à peine quatre heures par nuit.

-C'est pour cette raison que nous devrions les étudier aux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, soupira Sally-Ann en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est ce que Lucifer propose. Avec les devoirs d'Ombrage, si c'est effectivement elle qui fait nos questions aux BUSE, ce sera simple de se souvenir de ce que dit Eskivdur. « Ne vous défendez surtout pas, attendez que le Ministère intervienne, et arrangez vous pour mourir, histoire qu'on n'ait pas de témoins gênants. »

Justin fronça les sourcils mais Hannah esquissa un sourire et le reste de la tablée gloussa. Le rire de Lucifer était une nouvelle fois trop amer, trop cynique, mais il savait que son amie le comprenait.

-Il existe plusieurs sorts qui peuvent aider à ça, reprit-ils une fois qu'ils furent calmés. Le premier sert tout simplement à intervertir les couvertures, mais si Ombrage tente de lire par dessus notre épaule ou de vérifier... Le deuxième est complexe, surtout sur deux ouvrages aussi lourds. Ils permettent d'être le seul à voir le réel livre, et quelque chose d'autre pour quiconque le trouve. Ce serait parfait et intraçable, impossible à prouver...

-A moins d'un _Finite Incantatem_, remarqua Justin avec une moue.

-Pas exactement, le contredit Sally-Ann, car c'est plus du domaine de la métamorphose que des sortilèges.

-Il existe une potion pour rendre un livre imperméable à _Finite Incantatem_, ajouta Noah, mais elle est relativement compliquée.

-Tout ce travail uniquement pour pouvoir faire autre chose que de lire Eskivdur... commenta Ernie.

-Pour résister, contra Noah. Combien de décrets suivront, crois-tu ? Combien de temps avant que nos libertés soient toutes bafouées ? :

-Je commencerai dès demain à lire ce manuel plutôt que celui imposé, déclara calmement Lucifer. Nous lisons principalement, en cours, ou prenons des notes. Si un jour, je me fais prendre, je n'en ai cure, mais chercherai la potion mentionnée par Noah. Il manque cependant une manière d'avoir accès au chapitre nécessaire en cas d'interrogation.

-Dommage que nous n'ayons pas de classeurs, intervint Justin. Ceux à couvertures transparentes permettaient de leurrer les profs.

Les yeux de Sally-Ann se mirent à pétiller d'intérêt. Les méthodes moldues, comprit Lucifer. Une catégorie bien trop négligée par les sorciers mais qui permettrait de contourner les nouveaux décrets sans qu'Ombrage ne s'en aperçoive...

-Potter ? lança une troisième année. Ton frère est à la porte et... il a l'air assez furieux.

Anxieusement, Lucifer se leva, aussitôt suivi de Sally-Ann et Noah. Dans le couloir, Harry l'attendait couvert de vinaigre et paraissait en effet, particulièrement mécontent. Sally-Ann ne se priva pas de rire doucement. Le Survivant la fusilla du regard.

-C'est obligatoire d'accueillir ainsi ceux étrangers à votre maison ? Siffla-t-il.

Il empestait, mais Lucifer se souvint des nombreuses fois où c'était arrivés aux leurs.

-Tu as essayé de frapper les tonneaux, comprit doucement Noah, mais ce n'est pas le bon rythme, aussi ont-ils riposté. Tu ne pouvais le savoir, car la manière d'entrée chez nous est l'un des secrets les mieux gardés.

Un avertissement flasha dans ses yeux d'acier, mais Harry parut comprendre. Il sortit un cadeau emballé de sa poche et le tendit à Lucifer, avant de l'étreindre. L'odeur du vinaigre imprégna aussitôt les vêtements du rouquin, qui se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une vengeance ou d'un besoin.

-Ce soir, à une heure, dans la Tour des Gryffondors, murmura son frère à son oreille. Je te ferais entrer.

Il se recula et Lucifer croisa le regard de Sally-Ann, qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Hedwige a été blessée en transportant mon courrier, annonça Harry. Quelqu'un essaie de le surveiller, et l'a probablement lu.

-Pardon ? siffla Noah. Nous vivons dans une démocratie ! A nier ainsi le retour de Voldemort, ils vont instaurer une dictature avant que lui-même puisse le faire. Par Merlin...

Lucifer l'attira à lui, et Noah soupira en nichant sa tête dans son épaule.

-Parfois je ne sais pas comment tenir, avoua-t-il.

-En résistant, promit le rouquin avec tendresse. Ensemble. Ne l'oublie pas, rappelles-le moi.

Il s'aperçut soudain qu'ils étaient toujours entourés d'Harry et de Sally-Ann. La première détournait les yeux et son frère paraissait passablement embarrassé mais ne fit aucune remarque. Le rouquin s'enquit de la santé d'Hedwige et se jura de vérifier que Korrigan n'avait pas été attrapé, bien qu'il plaigne quiconque s'y serait risqué. Ils se souhaitèrent un bonne nuit factice, et Lucifer rangea le présent dans la poche de son uniforme, sachant qu'il contenait la cape d'invisibilité.

* * *

A une minuit et demi, Lucifer et Noah se glissèrent hors de la salle commune sous la précieuse cape. La lueur de la baguette du jeune Weber éclairait la carte du Maraudeur, mais Rusard se trouvait à la bibliothèque, Miss Teigne au quatrième étage, et Peeves aux cuisines. Leurs pas foulèrent les tapis du château dans un rituel tellement familier qu'il en était rassérénant, et les deux garçons avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux brillants de nostalgie. A une heure moins dix, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit, puis ils l'entendirent rouspéter quand Harry, de l'autre côté, décida de rentrer. La salle commune étant déserte, Lucifer laissa glisser la cape et la rendit à son jumeau qui refusa d'un geste.

-Tu en auras besoin pour rentrer. Mieux vaut qu'Ombrage n'ait aucune excuse pour s'en prendre à vous.

Le rouquin hocha la tête puis ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la tapisserie écarlate, les tables d'échecs et les vieux fauteuils qui paraissaient incroyablement moelleux. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais il paraissait amusé.

-Nous avons déjà visité la salle commune des Serpentards, mais je savais que tu apprécierais.

-Comment est-elle ? le pressa son frère avec sa curiosité dévorante.

-Glauque, répondit Ron depuis le canapé. Sirius !

Lucifer se précipita à ses côtés pour découvrir la tête de leur parrain dans le feu, et également la raison pour laquelle son frère l'avait convié. Il lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, réellement heureux.

-Bonsoir les garçons. Je sais que tu parles souvent avec James, Harry, et il voudra te dire un mot après, mais le courrier n'est pas sûr et je pensais qu'un peu de soutien en direct vous serait utile.

Les yeux brillants, le Poufsouffle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le tapis, et Hermione, Ron, Noah, Harry et lui se mirent à converser avec l'homme sur Ombrage, le groupe de défense et les inquiétudes de Mrs Weasley.

-Comment t'en sors-tu Lucifer ?

-Parfois j'aimerais déjà être à Noël pour revoir mon thérapeute, répliqua-t-il honnêtement. Je revois... tout... tout ce qui s'est produit... A n'importe quel moment. Même ce qui semble complètement détaché peut...

Il secoua la tête et essuya ses larmes d'un geste du bras. Noah posa une main sur son épaule et il déglutit.

-Je me sens moins vide, déjà, pourtant. Etre furieux contre les méthodes du Ministère aident, et avec les BUSE et les mystères de Poudlard, nous avons bien trop à faire.

Ron et Harry parurent écoeurés de voir mentionnés une fois de plus les examens. Sirius hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait.

-Parfait. En ce qui concerne votre résistance...

Il rit de son rire qui ressemblait tant à un aboiement.

-Avez-vous déjà trouvé un lieu ?

Ils discutèrent du problème sans parvenir réellement à trouver une solution lorsque la connexion s'interrompit : Sirius disparut brutalement. Lucifer sauta sur ses pieds, alarmé, et Noah dégaina sa baguette, suivi des trois autres. Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-il en danger ? James se trouvait près de lui... Etait-ce un problème possible chez les sorciers ? Avant que son esprit n'ait pu s'affoler d'avantage, ils remarquèrent dans le feu une main aux doigts boudinés qui tentait de se refermer sur une proie. La main d'Ombrage.

Et la rage qui se déchaîna à l'intérieur de Lucifer ne parvint même pas à l'épouvanter.


	3. Correspondances

**Je sais que je suis en retard. C'est un peu difficile de garder le rythme en ce moment. Mais pour ne pas décaler non plus Le Chagrin et la Pitié, je poste un chapitre de chaque histoire aujourd'hui... Et normalement, le Chapitre 4 de Sombres Rêves suivra dimanche prochain.**

**Merci à Adenoide pour sa review : **Beaucoup d'Ombrage, et de mésaventures pour ceux qui la subissent au quotidien, en effet !

**En espérant que ce (triste quand même) chapitre vous convienne !**

* * *

_Bonjour Tante Pétunia,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis heureux que tu aies pu trouver un appartement, et j'ai hâte de pouvoir le visiter à Noël. _

_Mes nuits sont courtes à cause du travail que nous devons fournir, et de fait, mes rêves moins nombreux, mais ils demeurent. _

_Poudlard est cette année aussi agréable que l'aurait été Ste Brutus, grâce à un professeur issu du Ministère. _

_Tout est compliqué et je me sens épuisé. Moins vide que cet été, mais les émotions qui me remplissent ne sont pas meilleures. _

_Pourrais-tu glisser un crayon à papier dans l'enveloppe de réponse s'il te _

-Ah !

Une douleur vive et soudaine fit sursauter Lucifer, qui lâcha la plume et porta la main à son cou par réflexe. Noah posa une main sur son épaule. Il eut envie de la lui arracher.

-Potter ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta leur préfète de septième année.

-J'ai un torticolis, mentit-il. Je me suis redressé trop vite.

L'amertume emplit sa bouche. Il aurait préféré la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait être énoncée. La main de Noah se glissa à la lisière entre son cou et sa robe de sorcier, inconscient de la nausée qui s'emparait de son compagnon.

-J'ai besoin d'air, haleta le rouquin.

Aussitôt, son meilleur ami l'aida à ranger ses affaires tandis qu'il roulait son parchemin dans l'optique de le finir plus tard. Il passa le sac à son épaule et tituba jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune, sentant les regards inquiets de ses camarades de maison, trop conscients de ses malaises.

-Je ressens les émotions de Voldemort, lâcha-t-il dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreilles. Il était furieux, Noah, et c'était... comme si c'était moi. J'étais furieux, je détestais ton contact... Ce n'est pas normal !

La lueur blessée dans le regard de son amoureux l'alerta et il l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras.

-C'est passé, promit-il. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Ces émotions ne m'appartiennent pas, elles surgissent brutalement et je déteste ça. Elles...

Il secoua la tête, l'esprit rempli de questions et de terreurs. Le lien se développait de plus en plus fort, et il le ressentait comme une intrusion.

-Allons dans l'Ancienne Salle Commune, décréta-t-il.

Il avait besoin d'être en sécurité, de réfléchir, et le lieu lui paraissait soudain être le seul où il désirait se retrouver. Noah acquiesça et ils se faufilèrent par l'escalier en colimaçon qui se referma sur eux.

Lucifer y termina sa lettre en parlant de Noah, de ses amies, de Harry, désireux de terminer sur une note positive. Le contenu du parchemin le peinait et pourtant, il était résolument honnête. Puis, assis sur le canapé où s'étaient un jour tenus Duncan Tudors et Cygnus Weber, il ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Pouvait-il se servir du lien ? Deviner pourquoi Voldemort était aussi furieux et impatient ? Pourquoi d'autres fois, c'était un bonheur pur qui l'envahissait ? Où était-ce trop dangereux ? Existait-il des moyens de s'entraîner ? Enfin, les deux garçons contemplèrent les lieux.

-Il est vraiment temps que nous reprenions nos biographies de Cygnus Weber et Alexan Lupin, déclara Noah.

-Je sais, admit Lucifer. Nous pourrions les rédiger ici.

L'atmosphère lugubre des lieux le rassurait soudain. Ils étaient dans les sous-sols du château, seuls, dans le cocon rassurant qui les avait entourés lors de leur première année.

* * *

« _Certains secrets sont faits pour rester secrets _». Les mots du professeur Dumbledore, prononcés juste après que Noah et lui aient découvert le Node de Protection dans la Tour d'Astronomie lui revenaient en tête alors que leur tout nouveau groupe d'entraînement découvrait la Salle sur Demande. Les possibilités de la pièce paraissaient infinies et terrifiantes, mais il s'agissait d'une prouesse magique exceptionnelle et les yeux de Lucifer pétillaient d'une joie enivrée et de fascination. Si quelqu'un tentait d'utiliser cette pièce à mauvais escient, le Node de Protection interviendrait-il ? La Salle sur Demande, qui paraissait mue par sa propre volonté, proposerait-elle des armes s'ils le demandaient ou bien refuserait-elle d'apparaître ? Existait-il des livres dont ils pouvaient se servir, à propos de l'Ancienne Salle Commune... ? Dans les étagères, trois ouvrages supplémentaire apparurent au moment où ses pensées étaient formulées et il parcourut rapidement les titres.

_La Noblesse et la Sorcellerie : le secret le moins bien gardé de la Cour et le mieux gardé d'Angleterre._

_L'Honneur chez les Sacrés. _

_Registre des Naissances au XVIème siècle. _

Il cilla, effaré et surexcité à la fois. Autant d'émotions en quelques secondes qu'il ne ressentait plus depuis trop longtemps. Il décida de ne pas attirer l'attention dessus et s'assit prudemment sur le coussin entre son jumeau et Noah. A huit heures, tout le monde était arrivé, et Harry ferma la porte à clef. Il répondit aux questions, puis Hermione leva la main.

-Je pense, dit-elle, qu'il faudrait commencer par élire un chef.

-C'est Harry le chef ! répliqua aussitôt Cho Chang en la dévisageant comme si elle était folle.

Lucifer pencha la tête sur le côté, songeur. L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle dévorait son frère des yeux, et Harry en était conscient. Il détourna le regard et sa jambe droite s'agita nerveusement, mais il ne pouvait dissimuler l'éclat dans ses yeux verts ni le sourire qu'il tentait de réprimer. Le rouquin sentit ses épaules se relaxer, heureux. Il était tenté, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, de se détendre et de poser sa tête contre l'aisselle de son meilleur ami. Entouré d'autres personnes qui désiraient résister, rempli d'émotion, il se sentait presque bien.

-Ce pourrait-être Lucifer, s'écria Sally-Anna avec férocité.

Aussitôt, son ami sursauta et sentit la tension naître dans la pièce.

-C'est Harry le Survivant, répliqua Dean Thomas en roulant des yeux.

-Et Lucifer était là à chaque fois, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Complètement perdu, Lucifer chercha le regard de Noah pour s'y accrocher, mais son amoureux avait l'air sombre et le visage fermé. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il se força à lui sourire et se détendit.

-Tout ira bien, promit-il à mi-voix.

-Je crois, dit Hermione d'une voix forte qu'il faudrait faire un vote, pour officialiser la chose.

-Un vote est juste, approuva Susan.

Lucifer la fusilla du regard, tétanisé. Que Sally-Ann le défende, lui propose d'obtenir les louanges qui lui étaient selon elle dus n'était guère surprenant, mais la jeune Bones savait qu'il n'était pas désireux de prendre la tête du groupe, ni d'être au centre de l'attention.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais tu étais en effet là à chaque fois, et même si tu n'es pas le Survivant, cela n'enlève en rien tes mérites.

D'instinct, le rouquin serra la main de Noah et chercha celle de son jumeau. Harry se contenta de secouer la tête, agacé, mais lui effleura les doigts. Voter, réalisa Lucifer, pour les départager. Pour savoir lequel d'entre eux suivre, lequel ferait les cours,... Avoir un meneur était indispensable. Il permettrait de souder leur Résistance, d'avoir une personne référente qui prendrait les décisions, les blâmes, qui organiserait tout. Un mouvement sans meneur était impossible et il le savait. Il se leva.

-Ce ne peut pas être moi, déclara-t-il.

Il était au bord de la nausée à l'idée même d'affronter son frère, aussi triviale la compétition soit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas les caractéristiques d'un meneur. Je suis effacé, facilement stressé et en proie aux crises d'angoisse. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, mais je ne suis pas un meneur. Mes qualités se trouvent ailleurs. J'observe, je conseille, j'analyse.

Il abdiquait, mais ne dit pas un mot au sujet de Harry, sachant que son frère en serait embarrassé et que le groupe devait décider seul.

-Je trouve au contraire que tu te débrouilles très bien, pépia Luna. Tu pourrais devenir un grand meneur en t'assumant.

Les joues du rouquin s'embrasèrent, mais Hermione appela au vote et Harry obtint toutes les voix. Il baissa ses prunelles vertes sur ses chaussures et passa une main sur sa nuque.

-Eh bien, heu, merci.

Il manquait à Lucifer ce que Harry possédait naturellement : du charisme, une présence rassurante, et une fermeté dans ses convictions.

-Je prend Lucifer comme conseiller et bras droit, ajouta-t-il dans un parfait exemple inconscient de ce que son jumeau pensait, d'une voix ferme et assurée qui promettait d'aller au bout de la Résistance. Lorsque je ne suis pas là, considérez-le comme votre chef.

Il y eu un hochement de tête collectif, même si Zacharia Smith et Michael Corner étaient clairement dubitatifs.

-Bien, souffla Noah.

Ils débattirent ensuite du nom, qui devint l'Armée de Dumbledore, soit l'A.D.

La séance porta sur Expelliarmus, et, songea Lucifer en regardant la débâcle, son frère avait eu raison de commencer par un sortilège aussi basique qu'utile. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il était toujours apte à lancer le sort, puis Noah fit voler sa baguette en cèdre de l'autre côté de la salle au bout du troisième essai. Sally-Ann et Susan s'entraînaient avec vigueur, et il fut neuf heures passées avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Lucifer glissa un parchemin à son jumeau.

-C'est un plan de cours rapide que j'avais élaboré, expliqua-t-il. J'ai noté plusieurs sortilèges et maléfices des livres de Sally-Ann. Je sais que nous sommes sensés apprendre la Défense, mais certains combinent les deux et pourraient sauver des vies.

-D'accord, répondit Harry. Je regarderai. C'était... bien. Ca fait un bien fou de reprendre l'entraînement et de les voir...

Il s'interrompit mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Les deux frères se saluèrent d'une étreinte rapide puis repartirent chacun à leur Salle Commune.

-Je n'ai rien à redire, c'est un bon prof, commenta Sally-Ann.

Lucifer sourit et s'installa dans un fauteuil en compagnie de Noah. Il s'abandonna l'espace d'un moment à une relaxation apaisante.

* * *

Dans les deux semaines qui suivirent, les séances de l'A.D le dopèrent à l'adrénaline. Les progrès que faisaient ses camarades créaient chez lui une sensation de sécurité. Ils attaquèrent rapidement le maléfice d'entrave, et ceux qui maîtrisaient le plus rapidement les sorts étaient confiés à Lucifer dans un coin de l'immense Salle sur Demande où il les faisait s'entraîner sur le _Lacrymae. _Ce maléfic_e_ forçait la personne ensorcelée à pleurer de grosses larmes qui l'aveuglaient et provoquaient un net désavantage en cas de combat.

-Il serait intéressant de le coupler à un sortilège de chagrin, pour déprimer l'adversaire mais je crois qu'ils font partie des sorts appris en ASPIC parce qu'ils sont à la limite de la magie noire, déclara Sally-Ann à regrets. Lucifer... tu _sais_ que tu es un bon professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne me pose pas la question, répondit-il honnêtement. Mieux vaut que je ne sache pas ce que je fais de bien, sans cela je me concentrerai dessus et risque de l'altérer.

La jeune fille roula des yeux puis passa un bras autour de son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que nous ferions sans toi ? soupira-t-elle avec affection.

Il pencha instinctivement la tête et elle embrassa sa joue, geste qui parut suspendre le temps. Lucifer cilla, complètement déboussolé par cette marque de tendresse que personne n'avait jamais eu à son encontre, et Sally-Ann se raidit.

-J'ai eu des nouvelles de ma tante, déclara Susan fort à propos. Elle essaie de faire avancer le dossier de Sirius Black mais le Ministre en personne a décrété que, s'il n'était pas officiellement coupable des crimes qui l'ont envoyé à Azkaban, il est coupable d'évasion et que, pour autant qu'ils le sachent, il pouvait avoir rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui par vengeance.

Noah s'immobilisa et inspira profondément. Lucifer lui prit la main avec douceur.

-J'ai réellement, réellement envie de déménager en Allemagne, et je dois prendre sur moi pour me rappeler que ce serait un geste égoïste et que lutter de l'intérieur est plus efficace.

Susan sourit.

-Elle a envie de vous rencontrer, et je pense que ce serait intéressant pour vous. A Noël peut-être, ou cet été, alors que nous attendrons nos résultats de BUSE ?

L'idée de rencontrer Amélia Bones et de discourir avec elle de justice, du Ministère, était terriblement excitante, mais ces sentiments se mêlèrent à la joie des entraînements, le teint pâle de Sally-Ann et la fureur et l'injustice qui bouillonnaient chez Lucifer et soudain, l'air s'accrocha à sa gorge. Noah s'en aperçut aussitôt et l'entoura de ses bras par derrière. Il tenta d'inspirer calmement et régulièrement mais sa poitrine se comprima. Il poussa un geignement de douleur tandis que son cœur s'accélérait. Peut-être le vide l'avait-il sécurisé ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus rien ressentir sans que ce soit une catastrophe ? Pourquoi devait-il gâcher un tel moment ? Comment faisaient ses amis, Noah, pour le supporter, pour accepter de rester avec lui ? Comment pouvait-il désirer ce vide qui était synonyme de maladie ?

-Chut, respire, murmura la voix de son petit ami à son oreille. Respire, Lucifer. Je suis là. Tout va bien.

Il sentit qu'on l'allongeait, ou peut-être suivait-on le fait que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus tenir. Il était ramené contre le torse de Noah, qui le serrait si fort de ses bras qu'il pouvait à peine respirer, mais cette compression permit à son cœur de retrouver un rythme normal.

-Je te promets de n'aller nulle part sans toi, ajouta Noah. Ce n'est rien, personne ne t'en veux, Lucifer.

-Je suis désolé.

-Chut, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout va bien Lucifer. Je suis là et je t'aime. Doucement.

Il prit quelques minutes à se remettre debout, et Susan lui offrit une présence réconfortante, un pilier sur lequel s'appuyer. Son expression inquiète s'effaça au profit d'un sourire amical, mais il manquait les plaisanteries de Sally-Ann, qui paraissait plongée dans de désagréables pensées.

* * *

Gryffondor venait de remporter le premier match de l'année. Dans les gradins des Serdaigles, Luna Lovegood avait créé un chapeau de Lion rugissant particulièrement réaliste et qui intéressait beaucoup Lucifer. Elle était apparue ainsi couverte au matin, et Sally-Ann n'avait pas décroché son regard, visiblement très intéressée par la méthode employée.

-Je me demande si je pourrais en faire un blaireau, réfléchit-elle. Je viendrai à un match rien que pour voir Susan le porter.

-Si tu sors regarder du Quidditch, je veux bien porter un chapeau Blaireau, lui assura sa meilleure amie.

-J'en voudrai bien un aussi, confirma Lucifer. Noah ?

-Avec joie !

-Je ne vais pas en fabriquer quatre ! On fera chacun le nôtre... J'irai parler à Lovegood dès demain !

La bonne humeur du matin avait durant le match été remplacée par une frustration grandissante. La chanson Weasley est Notre Roi des Serpentards faisait grincer des dents.

-C'est déloyal, lâcha Justin, écoeuré. Je ne comprends pas même que les professeurs laissent faire.

Ron était écarlate et avait laissé passer tous les buts. Les Gryffondors gémissaient, les Serpentards hurlaient de joie, les Serdaigle considéraient la tactique et les Poufsouffles ne pouvaient qu'admettre qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas été meilleurs. L'humiliation publique n'était pas à leur goût. Quand, malgré tout, Harry s'empara du Vif d'Or sous le nez d'un Draco Malefoy dégoûté, la foule des sable et or explosa en applaudissement. Avant de hurler contre un batteur de Serpentard, qui venait d'expulser l'attrapeur de son balai d'un violent cognard. Lucifer le regarda chuter, baguette en main et se promettant d'apprendre un sortilège de coussinage dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettrait. Combien de fois son jumeau avait il été désarçonné de la sorte, par des Détraqueurs, un cognard fou ou d'autres exploits magiques ? Harry atterrit sur le sol, le souffle coupé mais victorieux. Mme Bibine fonça aussitôt sur le batteur pour sanctionner sa manœuvre déloyale.

-Eh bien, Sally-Ann aura manqué quelque chose, commenta Ernie. Il est rare de voir un match aussi mouvementé. Bien entendu, le Quidditch serait plus poétique et artistique si les joueurs possédaient du fair-play.

-Cedric Diggory avait monté une excellente équipe d'un fair play indéniable, rappela doucement Noah. C'est cette rigueur qui nous avait permis de remporter le match il y a deux ans.

Lucifer sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. _Cedric, étendu sur l'herbe humide du cimetière, raide et refroidissant trop rapidement_. Il hoqueta et prit la main de Noah, qui la serra.

-Lucifer, l'avertit Susan en désignant le groupe de Gryffondors sur le terrain.

Une robe verte tranchait dans le paysage, et ils semblaient en plein affrontement. Se frayant un passage, le rouquin descendit les marches jusqu'à l'herbe. Le terrain avait été remis à neuf. Il ne subsistait aucune trace des haies installée l'année précédente, et qu'il avait arpentée... De nouveau, ses jambes menacèrent de le lâcher mais la main de Noah soutenait fermement son poids.

-Allons-y, murmura le jeune Weber. Tout ceci risque de dégénérer.

Les Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor ceinturaient l'un des jumeaux Weasley et Harry tentait tant bien que mal de contenir Georges. Malefoy parlait, de son habituelle voix traînante.

-Tu aimes bien les Weasleys, Potter, non ? J'ai entendu que tu avais même passé des vacances chez eux... Ton père est trop occupé pour s'occuper de toi ? Ah, c'est vrai, il te consacre tellement de temps qu'il en oublie ton jumeau ! Ca te fait quoi d'être responsable du fait qu'il soit en train de devenir complètement fou ?

Les Poursuiveuses venaient d'apercevoir les deux Poufsouffles et elles grimacèrent. Noah s'immobilisa et devint brutalement livide. Une douleur aigue traversa la poitrine de Lucifer.

-Alors peut-être y vas-tu parce que l'odeur de cette porcherie te rappelles _ta_ mère ?

Lucifer réagit au car de tour. Il bondit, bouscula Malefoy et attrapa le bras de Harry (qui avait lâché Georges pour massacrer l'impertinent). L'évocation de Lily était toujours dangereuse en face du Survivant, et son explosivité ces derniers mois promettait mille souffrances aux Serpentards.

-Tiens, sauvé par le frère de l'ombre... Dommage, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Que tu sois devenu une loque pour rien ? Tu crois que votre chère mère l'aurait sauvé où qu'il est naturellement attardé ?

Lucifer savait que les mots étaient de meilleures armes que les poings mais l'évocation de son état psychologique le laissa abasourdi. Harry en profita pour se dégager et, au même moment, Noah lançait un sortilège de mutisme parfaitement accompli sur le Serpentard. Alors, surgit Mme Bibine, qui se mit à tempêter, sépara les garçons qui se battaient comme des lions et les envoya chez leur directrice de Maison.

-Attention, Malefoy, gronda Noah, à voix basse. Ne réveille pas le dragon qui dort.

-WEBER ! tonna la professeur de Vol. Dois-je prévenir le professeur Chourave ?

Noah était immobile, ancré sur le sol, mais il irradiait de fureur.

-S'il vous plaît, siffla-t-il. J'irai la voir moi-même pour expliquer pourquoi trois personnes d'un naturel non-violent se sont jetées sur une seule. J'en profiterai pour lui faire part des propos outrageants que Draco Malefoy a prononcé à l'égard d'un camarade. Le professeur Chourave proscrit la discrimination et l'humiliation.

-Ce sera vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle.

Le calme de l'adolescent était effarant. Lucifer ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état. Il s'attendait à le voir exploser, hurler, où à voir sa magie déclencher une tempête ou gonfler Madame Bibine comme lui avait pu briser des verres.

-Si vous considérez Malefoy comme la victime sans vous enquérir de témoignages, s'il s'en sort sans la moindre punition, alors je ne fais plus grand cas des points, car cela voudra dire que cette école est devenue injuste et que son système vicié ne vaut plus rien.

-Ce sera donc une retenue, lundi soir, Mr Weber, et je vais prévenir votre directrice de Maison.

Noah inspira de nouveau, livide, puis attrapa la main de Lucifer et se détourna sans un mot. L'inquiétude du rouquin crut d'avantage.

* * *

Noah voulait l'entraîner aussitôt dans le bureau du professeur de botanique, mais Lucifer redoutait une explosion effective, et il insista pour rester dehors. Son amoureux s'allongea sur l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur les nuages.

-Noah... Tu ne devrais pas refouler ainsi tes émotions.

-Si je les laisse sortir, il ne restera plus grand chose d'intact à l'intérieur du château, répliqua-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Il brûlait d'envie de se déchaîner mais obligeait son corps à ne pas bouger. Lucifer l'attira entre ses jambes et lui massa fermement les épaules.

-Il a de la chance que j'ai une excellente maîtrise de moi-même, dit le jeune Weber d'une voix que la fureur rendait rauque. Ses insinuations... Oh, Lucifer, à quel point es-tu blessé ?

Le rouquin cilla mais força son meilleur ami à ne pas se retourner, et ses mains continuèrent de malaxer ses épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai occulté ses mots pour me concentrer sur toi.

-Lucifer...

Les larmes dégoulinaient désormais sur les joues de Noah, et Lucifer nicha sa tête dans son cou.

-Lucifer. Amour. Nous sommes complémentaires, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-il tendrement. Oui, Noah.

Il sentit les muscles de l'adolescent se relâcher et abdiquer, manquer de s'endormir contre lui.

Il trouva, en rentrant à la Salle Commune, Harry juché sur l'un des tonneaux. Ses yeux verts étaient cerclés de noir, son visage livide et défait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, comprit Lucifer, et c'était différent de d'habitude. Quelque chose chez son jumeau était changé. Il se précipita vers lui.

-Lucifer ! souffla Harry avec un soulagement perceptible. Parfois, je me dis que cette carte me serait utile.

Il descendit à bas des tonneaux et sans crier gare, enserra son jumeau avec une force inouïe, à lui en faire mal. Une énergie qui rappelait celle de Juin, et terrorisa le Poufsouffle. Lucifer sentit ses membres se mettre à trembler, mais l'étreinte de son frère ne fit que se resserrer.

-Harry, l'appela Noah. Harry ! Tu l'effraies.

Le rouquin fut aussitôt relâché, et le visage du Survivant se rosit sous l'effet de la colère.

-Comptes jusqu'à dix, Lucifer, ce n'est pas contre toi, fit la voix de Noah, venue de loin.

-Non, lâcha sombrement Harry. Bien sûr que non. Ce que Malefoy a dit... ce qu'il a osé dire... Ce-n-est-pas-vrai. Je lui ferais ravaler ses paroles, tu m'entends ? A part Hermione, tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, et la plus intègre. Si ce sale petit con pense que ça te rend...

La tête lui tournait, mais il revenait lentement à la réalité. Apparemment, les paroles du Serpentard avaient heurté ses proches bien plus que lui. Il serra les poings, secoua la tête, puis attrapa Korrigan qui était venu se frotter à ses jambes. Le ronronnement du chat l'apaisa et il se détendit.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme mentale, répondit Lucifer. J'ai un syndrome de stress post-traumatique, ce qui sera traduit par mes ennemis comme fou et attardé. Je suis émotionnellement instable et fragile. C'est vrai.

Il considéra l'entrée de la salle commune et son jumeau. Ils avaient besoin d'un endroit où discuter, de façon privée. La Salle sur Demande paraissait trop loin et ressortir demandait une énergie qu'il ne possédait pas. En revanche, les cuisines, qu'il brûlait d'envie de visiter, se trouvaient quelques tableaux plus loin.

* * *

Les elfes, particulièrement Dobby, se montrèrent excités de les voir et leur proposèrent mille et uns plats. Ils acceptèrent du thé et quelques pâtisseries. Les petites créatures savaient, à la stupéfaction de Lucifer, que celui-ci détestait la citrouille. Assis par terre à siroter une tasse brûlante, ils étaient laissés en paix par les elfes à présent qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de rien.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Noah avec impatience.

L'expression d'Harry mit son frère mal à l'aise, et soudain, il comprit. Son jumeau était vidé. Las, et comme défait d'autres émotions qu'une fatigue intense et un vide effrayant. Son expression était le reflet de celle qu'il avait vu dans le miroir tout l'été.

-Je suis privé de Quidditch à vie, répondit-il d'une voix atone.

-Pardon ? rugit Noah dans ce grondement primaire. Le professeur McGonagall est bien trop attaché au Quidditch pour laisser une telle chose arriver. Comment cette punition a-t-elle pu...

-Ombrage, coupa Harry.

Il résuma l'entretien, et le nouveau décret d'éducation. Lucifer sentit la rage affluer. Elle se mit à faire vibre son cœur et il sut d'instinct qu'il devait contrôler ses émotions avant de briser les tasses par magie. Ce fut impossible. Il mordit dans un scone avec trop de férocité et ses ongles de mains déchiquetèrent le croissant. Noah essayait tant bien que mal de demeurer aussi impassible que plus tôt, mais ses jambes s'agitaient d'un tic nerveux, et la haine qui déformait son visage était si laide que Lucifer en fut écoeuré. Pourtant, il devinait que son expression ne valait guère mieux.

-Très bien, cracha-t-il. Très bien. Désormais, nous ne sommes plus en démocratie, nous sommes en dictature. Et nous allons prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

-Je vais renforcer les séances, promit Harry.

-Plus que ça. Les Poufsouffles travaillent sur un moyen de lire autre chose qu'Eskivdur sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Noah et moi le faisons déjà. Je te l'enseignerai. Mais nous allons travailler plus encore, au delà de Poudlard.

La détermination à se battre pour quelque chose lui redonnait de l'énergie. Il transformait sa fureur en productivité, et cela soulageait sa souffrance.

Néanmoins, sur l'injonction de Sally-Ann qui se dévoua pour venir avec eux, Noah et lui coururent dans le parc à s'en enflammer les poumons. Noah hurlait sa rage et son impuissance, et Lucifer courait.

Ils rentrèrent au bout d'une heure, épuisés mais beaucoup plus sereins.

Deux jours plus tard, ses cheveux roux étaient striés de mèches blondes en soutien à Gryffondor.

* * *

_Lucifer, _

_Je viendrais te chercher à la gare de King's Cross le premier jour des vacances de Noël. La maison que j'ai trouvée est un peu plus loin de Londres que l'ancienne. J'espère m'entretenir avec les parents de Noah à cette occasion, et j'apprécierai de le rencontrer. _

_Je travaillerai durant les fêtes mais tu seras à l'heure pour toutes tes séances chez ton thérapeute, qui reprendront le lendemain de ton arrivée. Tous les rendez-vous sont déjà pris. _

_J'ai acheté un livre de recettes que tu tenteras les journées où je serais au bureau. _

_Je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ce crayon à papier si tu ne risques pas ta vie pour lui. _

_A bientôt, _

_Ta tante, Pétunia._

La lettre pliée dans sa main, l'adolescent souriait. La pointe d'ironie et le ton péremptoire de sa tante résonnaient à son esprit comme si elle avait énoncé les mots devant lui. Il fit tomber de l'enveloppe un crayon à papier neuf avec une gomme au bout accompagné d'un taille crayon de fer et son sourire s'élargit. Susan lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête, indiquant d'un signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Noah, Sally-Ann et lui achevèrent leur petit déjeuner et retournèrent se couvrir chaudement afin de rendre visite à Hagrid. Il était revenu la veille, le visage en charpie et près de deux mois après la rentrée des classes. D'après Hermione, Ombrage était venu aussitôt lui rendre visite et la jeune fille s'inquiétait profondément pour le garde-chasse.

Huit croissants en demi-lunes s'étendaient sur les paumes de Noah. Lucifer n'était pas certain qu'il ne finisse pas par en garder des cicatrices, mais comment le blâmer ?

-Tu sais, si tu casses ton crayon une nouvelle fois, je ne suis pas sûre que _Reparo_ soit efficace, commenta Sally-Ann d'un ton léger.

Elle tentait visiblement de le distraire, et son ton trahissait son amusement Lucifer desserra lentement ses doigts et constata que ses jointures étaient passablement douloureuses.

-Très bien. Donc...

Il s'efforça d'inspirer profondément, mais sa fureur refusait de diminuer, et contrairement à celle de son jumeau, elle était rationnelle, provenait d'une source identifiée et il se trouvait totalement impuissant.

-Harry proposait le Stupéfix, et je superviserai le contre sort mais il faut que j'apprenne à le lancer.

Il griffonna d'une plume une note à ce sujet. Noah releva les yeux de _La Noblesse et la Sorcellerie_. Ils étudiaient dans la Salle sur Demande, n'osant pas en sortir les livres, et prenaient des notes sur une petite table basse juste à la bonne hauteur.

-Je suis sûre que tu as déjà travaillé dessus l'année dernière quand vous travailliez sur le labyrinthe, marmonna distraitement la jeune fille en tapotant une tasse. Oh, s'il te plaît, c'est une remarque anodine ! Je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand sa tasse blanche devint bleue.

-Je cherchais à y inscrire des motifs... Je déteste quand les sortilèges sont un mixte de métamorphose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? demanda soudainement Noah. Une véritable action anonyme contre Ombrage. Quelle pourrait-elle être ?

-J'y songe depuis le dernier cours de Hagrid, promit Lucifer, mais je ne parviens pas à trouver d'idée qui couvre nos traces et n'entraîne pas aussitôt un nouveau décret d'éducation. Il faudrait enfreindre ceux déjà existants.

Il cilla soudain, et se saisit d'une nouvelle feuille de parchemin.

-Sirius ! Remus, également ! Ils ont été les Maraudeurs et nous racontent sans cesse leurs frasques ! Si nous pouvions nous en inspirer... Je vais leur écrire, et demander à ce qu'ils envoient leurs réponses par hibou uniquement quand je serai chez ma tante, lorsque nul ne sera présent pour intercepter le courrier !

-Le mieux serait d'employer des méthodes moldues, analysa Noah. Toi et Justin avez eu une excellente idée. Sally-Ann, s'il faut se procurer du matériel, peux-tu nous assister ?

La jeune fille acheva de transformer une partie du bleu en jaune et s'affala sur un coussin.

-Franchement tous les deux ! Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à haïr cette connasse -désolée-. Je sais que toutes ses actions intègrent ce que vous ne supportez pour rien au monde, et je me concentre peut-être sur mes études mais je suis en complet accord avec vos idées ! Et je ramène déjà des crayons à papier pour deux années de Poufsouffles !

Elle rattacha ses cheveux avec un mouvement d'irritation et Lucifer la fixa avec inquiétude.

-Je chercherai aussi, jura-t-elle. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Nous sommes impuissants face au pouvoir du Ministère, et tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est entretenir l'étincelle de révolte.

-Il s'agit d'entretenir une Résistance et de l'espoir, ainsi que d'informer le gouvernement que nous ne sommes pas dupes et nous battrons pour la vérité et la justice, rétorqua Lucifer.

Elle lui lança un regard brûlant et sourit.

-Au moins je sais que le cadeau de Noël que je t'ai choisi te plaira.

Elle se replongea dans son exercice de créativité et Noah referma le livre pour prendre des notes sur le chapitre qu'il venait de lire mais Lucifer garda les yeux rivés sur son amie et se mordit la lèvre. Il craignait d'avoir saisi quelque chose.

* * *

_Lucifer,_

_Tu es invité à la maison pour Noël. Patmol et Lunard seront là lors du réveillon, et nous irons voir un feu d'artifice pour le nouvel an avant de danser sur de la glace. Une ville moldue organise ces festivités tous les ans, elles sont vives et colorées et te plairaient. _

_Je sais que ces derniers temps ont été durs et changer d'air te ferait le plus grand bien. _

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience, _

_Ton père, _

_James_

Jamais il n'avait reçu autant de courrier que cette année là, songea Lucifer en permettant à Audelune, la chouette de son père, de boire dans son verre de jus d'orange. Le volatile cligna des yeux et le mordilla affectueusement avant de s'envoler. L'adolescent contempla la lettre avec une légère amertume. Il s'était levé avec ce vide si coutumier dans la poitrine et se réfugiait dans les bras de Noah et leurs conversations. S'il n'avait été sur un banc, le garçon se serait affalé contre un dossier.

-Il ne m'a jamais invité avant, même lorsque nous étions en danger avec la Chambre de Secrets ou que j'étais mal à cause de... Patmol. Il ne s'est jamais enquis de mon état moral. Et maintenant que je suis... aussi bien que Harry, je vaux le coup ?

Ses deux amies échangèrent un regard.

-Lucifer, déclara Susan, tu sais que je vis avec ma tante ? Des histoires comme celles-ci, j'en ai bien trop entendues. Je te conseillerais de ne pas culpabiliser lorsque tu répondras que tu passes Noël avec Pétunia.

Il leva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux le brûlaient mais ils n'étaient pas aussi alertes et écarquillés qu'à l'accoutumée. L'épuisement et le désespoir faisaient tomber ses paupières et inscrivaient de profondes cernes sur ses joues.

-Ne suis-je pas en train de passer à côté de l'amour qu'il me propose ? Après tous mes tourments, comment puis-je le rendre responsable de l'échec de nos relations si je refuse de communiquer avec lui ?

Il n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de passer ses fêtes au Manoir Potter. Les lettres et promesses de sa tante l'emplissaient de joie et d'excitation et s'il se sentait un peu trop vide, un peu trop triste, il songeait à elle et aux deux semaines à venir. Seule la présence de son jumeau le tentait. Ils passaient autant de temps ensemble que l'année précédente, mais Harry lui manquait fréquemment. Les années perdues ne pourraient jamais être rattrapées.

-Lucifer, l'amour d'un parent doit être inconditionnel, rappela Noah d'un ton dur.

L'intensité avec laquelle il pressa leurs mains vint en réconfort, lui rappelant qu'il n'était en rien responsable.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il.

L'amertume faisait place au vide et à la lassitude. Sally-Ann lui flanqua un coup de pied sous la table et il se pencha aussitôt pour le frotter. La jeune née moldue portait des docks aussi imposantes qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Désolée... Parfois, c'est agréable de te voir en conflit adolescent avec tes parents aussi.

Elle lui tira légèrement la langue, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Il hocha la tête sans parvenir à offrir autre chose qu'un semblant de rictus peiné.


	4. Sang Sang Sang

**Et... C'est le moment où j'admets que je vais avoir du mal à tenir les deadlines. Je vous promet que les chapitres seront postés avec entre deux et trois semaines d'écart les uns des autres, mais sans date précise. **

**J'ai l'impression que vous avez déserté. Est-ce le chapitre précédent qui vous a déplu, la fatigue de fin d'année, ou bien ce tome vous plaît-il moins ? **

**Enfin, appréciez ce chapitre, et sa thématique de Noël fort à propos. Et, également quelques scènes avec James Potter. Avec le titre du chapitre, je pense que vous aurez compris que Lucifer ne peut guère espérer de répit pour l'instant. **

* * *

Noah avait effectué sa retenue sans broncher, mais il était allé frapper à la porte de Mrs Chourave en compagnie de Lucifer dès le lendemain . Leur directrice de maison avait eu l'air heureuse qu'ils viennent quérir de l'aide plutôt que de se renfermer sur eux-mêmes comme si souvent.

-Il n'est rien que je puisse faire Noah, Lucifer, avait-elle tristement annoncé. Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas été entendu par les professeurs autour et vos paroles ne feront aucun poids devant notre Grande Inquisitrice.

Ecoeurés, les deux garçons s'étaient contenté de fixer leur professeur de Botanique avec désapprobation.

-Je vous crois, bien sûr, et je vous récompense de dix points chacun pour votre patience et votre honnêteté, mais je ne peux pas réparer cette injustice sans risquer d'attirer un décret supplémentaire, sans doute le savez-vous.

Les points exorbitants contrebalançaient ceux perdus par Noah et ils lui sourirent avec reconnaissance, conscients qu'à leur instar, elle s'opposait autrement que frontalement. Malgré son air calme, des rides de frustrations plissaient le front de la femme.

-Je suis indignée. Mais je sais parfaitement ce à quoi vous occupez tous vos soirées dans la salle commune et je suis fière de notre Maison.

-Oui, avait doucement répondu Lucifer. Les Poufsouffles se révoltent toujours contre l'injustice et l'oppression, quels que soient les moyens qu'ils doivent employer et la patience qu'il leur faut acquérir, dusse la vérité prendre plusieurs siècles à émerger.

En tant que directrice de cette maison, elle ne pouvait ignorer l'histoire de l'Ancienne Salle Commune. Avec vigueur, Mrs Chourave avait hoché la tête avant de s'enquérir de leur santé, de leurs études.

Lorsqu'ils étaient retournés à la salle commune, ils avaient informé leurs camarades des mots du professeur à propos de leurs diverses tentatives pour contrer Ombrage ou ses cours désastreux. Les premières années recevaient du soutien et des cours de rattrapage des plus âgés, qui avaient promis de ramener les cours de Défense qu'ils possédaient encore dans leurs valises. Les étudiants qui avaient cette manière en ASPIC obtenaient des autorisations pour rentrer dans la Réserve chercher des volumes de Botanique puis, après avoir effectué leurs recherches, pour emprunter les manuels adéquats. Les sixième années s'intéressaient à la transfiguration trouvée par les cinquièmes.

Le lendemain, Harry annonçait que Malefoy avait récolté une retenue en Botanique pour une remarque piquante destinée à Neville que Mrs Chourave ne devait même pas avoir entendue.

* * *

Le garçon se tenait devant Lucifer avec un calme qui le terrifiait. Il flottait au dessus du sol, poupée désincarnée, et sa peau se couvrait de cloques qui noircissaient de sa tempe à son épaule droite.

-Taran, souffla-t-il.

Les yeux morts du garçon se plantèrent dans les siens. Ils étaient d'un gris d'acier qui le firent gémir. Ses tripes se tordirent tandis que le décor devenait progressivement celui du cimetière.

-Combien de siècles doivent encore s'écouler avant que vous ne vous intéressiez à nous ? gronda le spectre.

-Je suis désolé. Nous travaillerons plus dur.

La voix de Lucifer était monocorde, et il se sentait aussi dénué d'âme que Taran.

-Plus souvent, corrigea le garçon. La rédaction est tellement facile, n'est-ce pas, et la recherche tellement fastidieuse...

-Désolé, répéta Lucifer. Désolé.

Le pantin désarticulé était soulevé du sol, tête en arrière, vision d'horreur au dessus de l'herbe vert foncé et humide qu'il connaissait par cœur. La disposition des tombes était gravée dans sa tête, mais il ne craignait plus le lieu. Il dévisageait le cimetière où Cedric était mort et il ne ressentait rien. Ni la douleur et l'agonie qui avaient accompagné ce funeste soir de juin, ni le bouleversement créé par l'apparition de sa mère. Rien. Juste un vide qui possédait l'apparence de Taran.

-C'est glauque, lâcha-t-il et il se figea, parce que ce vocabulaire ne lui appartenait pas.

-Cedric m'a donné plein de cartes de chocogrenouilles ! Regarde ! répliqua Cho, surgie de nulle part.

La luminosité soudaine l'aveugla. Hermione vint le sermonner et lui demanda de donner son Eclair de Feu à la jolie attrapeuse, ce à quoi Lucifer rétorquait que son balai était détenu par Ombrage et qui lui parut particulièrement absurde.

-J'étais simplement venu ici pour accrocher des boules de Noël avec la tête de Dobby dessus, se défendit-il.

Il avait également suspendu des chaussettes parmi les plus laides qu'il ait pu trouver...La luminosité se modifia une nouvelle fois, vers un couloir qu'il connaissait par cœur. Un couloir qu'il voyait depuis le sol, alors que son corps lisse glissait sur les dalles chauffées et si agréables au corps. Ce qui se trouvait autour de lui était fascinant, particulièrement fascinant en raison de leur couleur blanche... Mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Il y avait un homme, assis contre le mur et passablement épuisé. Pourtant, Lucifer n'avait pas dû être assez discret, parce qu'il se leva, baguette en main prêt à se défendre... Lucifer bondit, crocs découverts et attaqua. Le sang tiède coula à flot, odeur délicieuse...

-Lucifer ! Lucifer, je t'en supplie !

Son cou agonisait et il ne pouvait se souvenir que de vagues choses, à commencer par cette odeur si alléchante de sang... Il était trempé de sang, son corps se baignait dedans.

-Lucifer ! S'il te plaît, Lucifer. Lucifer.

La voix de Noah était gémissante. Il avait mal. En un bond, l'adolescent repoussa couvertures et humain, prêt à défendre son ami, son amour, faisant fi d'à quel point son propre corps le trahissait. Il avait utilisé l'adrénaline et la loyauté pour tenir au cimetière l'année précédente, il ferait de même. Les pieds pris dans les draps, il tomba au sol, se releva tant bien que mal, à moitié aveugle et complètement perdu.

-Il est en pleine crise, fit une voix derrière lui. Noah...

-Lucifer, s'il te plaît.

Son cou paraissait chauffé au fer blanc et il voulu crier qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire mais seul un râle sortit de sa gorge. Il était couvert de sang. Etait-ce le sang de Noah ? Non. Impossible, Noah parlait, Noah allait bien, Noah...

-Lucifer.

Le désespoir perçait clairement de la voix du jeune Weber mais ses bras l'entourèrent avec force et l'obligèrent à s'asseoir sur le sol. La douleur atteignit un tel sommet qu'il roula sur le côté et vomit en épargnant autant qu'il le put son compagnon.

-Mrs Chourave ne devrait pas tarder, murmura Justin. Essaie de lui faire boire un peu d'eau.

-Tu vas te mettre du sang partout, répliqua Lucifer.

-Du sang ? Répéta Noah avec angoisse. Laisse moi-voir...

Des doigts glacés s'approchèrent de sa cicatrice.

-NON ! hurla-t-il.

-D'accord, répondit Noah d'un ton apaisant, d'accord.

Mais Lucifer le connaissait tant qu'il le savait au bord des larmes. Il s'efforça de rassembler ses pensées, et s'aperçut que ses paupières étaient closes avec une telle force qu'elles en devenaient souffrantes. Il les ouvrit sur le dortoir chaleureux et familier des Poufsouffle qui le réchauffa de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être transi. Les couvertures étaient enroulées autour de lui et il était couvert de sueur, et non de sang.

-Voldemort, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ernie et Mrs Chourave dans une tenue de nuit en soie. Le préfet parut alerté de l'état dans lequel il trouva le dortoir.

-Lucifer, dit doucement leur directrice de maison en s'agenouillant.

-Du sang, répéta Lucifer. Du sang partout.

Il ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves. De vagues échos, tels une lumière verte, une voix aigüe ou encore, plus clair et persistant parce qu'il en rêvait très régulièrement depuis quelques mois, un long couloir lisse...

-_Non _! Du sang ! Quelqu'un est blessé !

-Lucifer, répéta doucement le professeur, concentrez vous sur ma voix. Noah, serrez le plus fort. Concentrez vous sur les points d'appuis, les sensations, et ma voix. Fermez les yeux.

Il obtempéra mais ne vit que cette lumière envoûtante... blanche, qui rappelait le Node et les Patronus. Et...

-Mr Weasley ! Taran... Cho...

Pourquoi aurait-il rêvé de l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle ? Et quel était le rapport avec ce couloir lisse si entêtant, et tout ce sang, Mr Weasley... Il rouvrit les yeux, attrapa les mains de sa directrice de Maison et rassembla son sang froid. Il ne pouvait la convaincre en répétant la même litanie de mots que son esprit abîmé lui hurlait. Quelque chose de réel s'était produit. Il avait rêvé de Voldemort déjà, et il était aussi lié à lui que Harry. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

-Professeur, quelque chose s'est produit. Harry pourra le confirmer. Mr Weasley est blessé, et je voudrais voir le Professeur Dumbledore.

Pas tant le Directeur que le Meneur de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se fiait à sa directrice de maison pour le calmer, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve ordinaire. Noah le relâcha soudainement, fit glisser sa main derrière son dos pour qu'il ne tombe pas puis se releva et lui tendit la main pour le hisser sur ses jambes.

-Ils sont jumeaux, professeur, déclara-t-il en guise de soutien.

-Il y avait tellement de sang, murmura Lucifer et le froid s'infiltra dans son cœur. Depuis combien de temps est-il blessé ? Est-ce trop tard ?

-Je vous crois, Lucifer.

Elle se releva, fouilla dans leurs affaires et leur mit deux capes sur les épaules.

-Venez. Ernie, Justin, je vais revenir d'ici une heure. Vous pouvez descendre dans la salle commune, où vous trouverez deux chocolats chauds. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous avant que vous ne retourniez dormir.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Ils dévisageaient leurs camarades de dortoir avec inquiétude, et Justin s'assura que le pas de Lucifer était ferme et qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent.

* * *

Noah tenait sa main avec tellement de force et d'amour que Lucifer parvenait à en oublier le gel qui figeait peu à peu ses organes.

-L'odeur du sang était alléchante, dit-il d'une voix atone.

Vides, de nouveau, son cœur, son esprit, son corps. Vide pour se protéger de l'horreur. Son meilleur ami ne détourna pas le regard. Ses yeux d'acier comportaient tant d'amour que Lucifer était tenté de s'arrêter et de se fondre dans ses bras plutôt que d'affronter ce qui était à venir. La vision d'Arthur Weasley le fit tenir, ainsi que la certitude qu'Harry avait vu également ce qui se produisait.

-_Fizwizbiz_, déclara d'une voix blanche Mrs Chourave à l'aigle qui protégeait le bureau du directeur.

Tandis qu'ils montaient, elle posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son élève. Dans le bureau, se trouvaient déjà Harry, Ron et la directrice des Gryffondor. Dumbledore posa les yeux sur Lucifer mais les détourna aussitôt pour revenir vers le jeune Weasley. Harry se retourna.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve, siffla-t-il avec force.

-Non, confirma Lucifer dans un souffle. Mr Weasley est blessé. Il perd du sang, beaucoup de sang, dans un couloir aux lumières blanches...

Dumbledore leva la main pour le faire taire.

-Comment avez-vous vu cela ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! hurla Harry avec frustration. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Dans ma tête je suppose...

-Non, vous m'avez mal compris. Etiez-vous à côté de la victime ou observiez vous la scène du dessus.

La froideur de Dumbledore fit gémir Lucifer, qui attira Noah à lui. L'adolescent lui prodigua aussitôt sa chaleur corporelle et sa présence aimante.

-Nous étions le serpent, répondit-il de cette même tonalité monocorde. Nous ressentions ses sensations, son point de vue.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, toujours sans les regarder, puis appela les portraits.

-Everard ? Dilys ?

Les portraits qui paraissaient endormis s'animèrent et suivirent les instructions de Dumbledore, qui en profita pour donner un cours d'histoire qui réveilla une légère colère chez le rouquin. Enfin. Puis il demanda au professeur McGonagall d'invoquer des chaises supplémentaires et chargea Fumseck d'une mission. Harry s'était tourné vers Lucifer, et prunelles émeraudes et noisette s'ancrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. La poigne ferme de Mrs Chourave l'empêchait de se ruer vers son jumeau mais il tendit la main et Harry s'y accrocha. Le cœur de Lucifer s'accéléra brutalement. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, il se trouvait entre son jumeau et Noah, mais sa directrice de maison ne manifesta pas la moindre envie de le lâcher. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard en coin... Lucifer sentit son estomac se retourner. Son cœur battait sourdement contre sa cage thoracique. L'homme dégagea des étagères plusieurs objets insolites et en tapota un les yeux fermés. Une étrange tête de serpent en sortit et l'esprit amorphe de Lucifer se remit en marche, activé par la curiosité. Etait-ce une création, à l'instar de la pensine ? A quoi ressemblait cet objet qui tintait, a priori fait en argent ? Quelle était son utilité ?

-Naturellement, naturellement, marmonna Dumbledore. Mais séparés de leur essence ?

D'autres serpents se divisèrent et ondulèrent. Leur vue le mit au bord de la nausée. Il détourna le regard et songea à l'année précédente.

-As-tu rêvé de Voldemort durant notre quatrième année ? s'enquit-il à brûle pourpoint en direction de son jumeau.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Souviens-toi. L'été, et juste avant la quatrième tâche. Il parlait de Barty Croupton Junior, d'un serviteur... Il y avait un vieil homme également.

-Et un éclair de lumière verte, termina Lucifer quand son esprit lui remémora le rêve dans un flash.

Harry serra leurs doigts à s'en faire mal. Les membres du Poufsouffle se mirent à trembler tandis qu'il se sentait de nouveau frigorifié. Le professeur Chourave s'appliqua à frotter ses épaules et à réajuster sa cape. Noah ne s'en donna pas la peine. Il ferma les yeux et rapprocha sa chaise, soutien indéfectible.

-Tu as rêvé de Cho, lâcha Lucifer. De chocogrenouilles et de ton balai. Ce n'était pas mon rêve.

La jambe droite de son frère se mit à s'agiter et il le fusilla du regard.

-Bon sang, est-ce que c'était nécessaire ?

Il perdit ensuite le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

-Le cimetière... Le pantin... bordel, Lucifer, ce sont tes rêves ? Merlin...

-Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, le rassura aussitôt son jumeau. C'était... Taran. Un élève ici il y a des siècles. Il me rappelle que je ne connais pas entièrement son histoire... il s'agit d'une création de mon esprit pour personnifier ma culpabilité et ma frustration vis à vis de ce pourquoi je suis allé voir Bathilda Tourdesac.

Harry secoua la tête, l'air affligé, puis se retourna vers Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lança-t-il avec agressivité. Pourquoi nos rêves se mêlent-ils ?

Au même moment, le sorcier Everard vint au nouvelles. Puis Dilys confirma que Mr Weasley venait d'être admis à l'hôpital. Dumbledore envoya la directrice des Gryffondors réveiller les autres enfants Weasley puis se tourna vers le professeur Chourave.

-Pomona, déclara-t-il gravement. Vous n'ignorez pas ma position dans la guerre qui se joue, et vous aurez compris que ce à quoi vous avez assisté ce soir doit être tenu au plus grand secret.

-Je suis loyale à Poudlard et à mes élèves, rappela-t-elle durement, blessée dans sa dignité. Je vous suis également loyale, et votre employée depuis trente ans.

Les yeux bleu de l'homme scintillèrent d'émotion.

-Merci. Soyez assurée que Poudlard vous est loyale également. Je vais prendre en charge Lucifer, sans doute serait-il mieux que vous soyiez au plus vite auprès de Messieurs McMillan et Finch-Fletchey.

-Je reste près de Lucifer, dit Noah.

-Ah, répondit Dumbledore. Le départ d'une famille quand leur père est grièvement blessé s'explique, et j'aurais le soutien de James Potter pour transférer ses fils en sécurité, malheureusement...

Noah se leva. Son beau visage s'était durcit et il se tenait droit, avec une détermination unique. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lucifer, rassérénant, lui permettant de respirer un peu mieux.

-J'ai la bénédiction de Cygnus Weber III pour ma relation avec Lucifer Potter. Je ne saisis pas bien cette tradition perdue, mais je sais qu'en cas de litige avec mes parents, son fantôme appuiera ma décision de le suivre, et ils signeront une décharge de sortie du château. Néanmoins, lorsque je leur aurai relaté de vive voix ce que nous fais vivre la Grande Inquisitrice depuis son arrivée au château, je suis certain que je n'aurais guère besoin d'invoquer cette bénédiction. Je me fiche des points retirés ou de son ego blessé. Je vous demande votre accord. Il aura besoin de moi.

-Quelle arrogance ! se révolta un portrait.

-Cygnus Weber ? répéta un autre et Lucifer ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Professeur Undercliffe, s'inclina-t-il.

Des myriades de questions et de possibilités lui vinrent à l'esprit. Harry se contenta de rouler des yeux.

-Un descendant des Weber et un des Lupin, reconnut le portrait. Porteurs de la bénédiction de Cygnus, rien de moins !

-Merci, les coupa Dumbledore, semblant plus amusé que depuis le début de la soirée. Je ferais une exception parce que vous avez vécu une nuit tout aussi éprouvante, monsieur Weber. Mais faites attention, tous les deux. Une relation fusionnelle est dangereuse si elle doit être brisée, ou se retrouver brisée par la mort, la pétrification ou l'inconnu. Celui qui reste conscient se retrouvera tout aussi brisé s'il n'a pas d'autres amarrages.

-Rien de tout ceci n'arrivera, gronda férocement Noah.

Mais ils avaient eu tant peur de se perdre qu'ils n'y croyaient pas réellement tous deux. Ils savaient qu'être séparé à jamais de l'autre était un sort pire que la mort. La mise en garde de Dumbledore était glaçante, et ils se réfugièrent dans une étreinte qui ne se brisa que lorsque arrivèrent les autres Weasley.

* * *

Un portoloin et le portrait de Phinéas Nigellus plus tard, ils se retrouvaient au 12, Square Grimmaud.

* * *

Ses genoux heurtant douloureusement le sol ne suffirent pas à distraire sa panique. L'éclat de haine qui s'était infiltrée dans sa poitrine avait déjà disparu, mais il poussa un gémissement en s'éloignant de Noah par prudence. La seconde d'après, il s'accrochait à son meilleur ami pour effacer l'amertume et la chaleur à blanc de sa cicatrice.

-DEHORS ! rugit la voix de Sirius en direction de Kreattur.

Noah se tendit mais raffermit ses bras autour de Lucifer. Le rouquin échangea un regard avec son jumeau et l'ombre dans les yeux émeraude ne le rassura pas. Il se releva et passa ses bras autour du torse de Noah.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

La chaleur corporelle du garçon mêlée à son odeur si familière rappelaient à lui le sommeil qui l'avait quitté trop tôt. Autour d'eux, les Weasley s'agitaient, exigeaient de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste, et Sirius avait fort à faire à tenter de les contenir.

-On s'en fiche complètement de cette idiotie d'Ordre ! s'exclama Fred.

-Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Papa est en train de mourir ! ajouta Georges.

_Le sang... _Lucifer vacilla, luttant violemment contre la nausée et la migraine. Il contempla ses mains, surpris de les trouver si claires. Le liquide poisseux lui semblait collé à sa peau, et il se souvint en un éclair du moignon de Pettigrow et de tout ce sang qui l'éclaboussait...

\- Votre père savait à quoi il s'exposait et il ne vous remerciera pas d'avoir compliqué les choses ! répliqua Sirius, furieux. Voilà pourquoi vous n'êtes pas membres de l'Ordre… Vous ne comprenez pas… Il y a des causes pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir.

Noah resserra sa prise sur les bras de Lucifer.

\- Ça vous va bien de dire ça, vous qui restez toujours collé ici ! vociféra Fred. On ne vous voit pas beaucoup risquer votre peau !

Lucifer se détacha aussitôt de son compagnon pour se placer entre Sirius et les Weasley. Ron ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer le vide, le teint aussi gris que de la cendre.

\- Douze ans de prisons ne sont pas assez cher payés ? cracha-t-il. Vous ne pourrez rien faire à Sainte Mangouste : votre père est en soin intensifs auprès de guérisseurs. Et s'il mourait... personne d'autre que Voldemort ne serait responsable. Tous les membres de l'Ordre connaissent les risques et sont volontaires. Il est des causes pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir.

-Tant que c'est toi ! hurla Georges. Si Noah décidait de mourir pour toi, tu serais sans doute beaucoup moins enthousiaste à l'idée d'envoyer quelqu'un risquer sa peau.

Lucifer pâlit et sentit son cœur se comprimer. La culpabilité dévorante qui le submergea menaça de le plier en deux. Mais la haine qu'il avait ressenti se mouvait toujours dans l'ombre et la colère bouillonnante qui brûlait ses veines ne lui appartenait pas entièrement.

-JE NE VEUX QUE PERSONNE MEURE POUR MOI ! tonna-t-il. Cedric, Mr Weasley...

-Stop.

La voix grave et rocailleuse de Sirius ramena aussitôt le silence. Harry avait une main posée sur son épaule, nota-t-il.

-Asseyons nous tous en attendant au moins que Molly ait été prévenue. Alors vous pourrez vous rendre à Sainte Mangouste. La nuit a été rude et nous risquons tous de dire des choses que nous regretterons plus tard.

Ginny se laissa tomber sur une chaise et ses frères l'imitèrent de mauvaise grâce, toujours révoltés. Ron et Harry s'entre regardèrent, et le dernier des Weasleys posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune Weber pour l'encourager à s'asseoir également.

-Très bien, dit Sirius d'un ton encourageant. On va tous... on va tous boire quelque chose en attendant. _Accio Biéraubeurre_ !

Lucifer fixa d'un air hagard le verre qui se trouvait devant lui avec l'absurde conviction qu'il allait laisser des traces écarlates dessus s'il s'en saisissait. Ses longs cheveux collés par la sueur s'aggloméraient le long de son cou et chaque mouvement lui rappelait tout le sang qui avait déjà été versé.

-Je dois prendre une douche, annonça-t-il.

Noah eut l'air bouleversé et détourna deux prunelles pleines de larmes.

-Je ne suis pas sûr... émit Harry avant de s'interrompre. Je viens avec toi.

-Ca ira mieux après, promit Lucifer à mi-voix en direction de son meilleur ami.

-Je sais.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains du premier étage, et Sirius leur sortit des serviettes. Les deux frères se dénudèrent et Lucifer enjamba la baignoire pour allumer l'eau chaude, quitte à se brûler. Il devait s'éclaircir les idées.

-Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha Harry. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Juste avant...

-Oui, le coupa-t-il avec un mal être croissant. De la haine à l'état pur. Quelque chose dont Dumbledore est au courant et qui fait qu'il se tient à l'écart de nous.

-Il devrait nous le dire ! gronda son jumeaux. Comment veut-il qu'on se batte quand il ne nous dis pas comment contrer cette chose. Comment ne pas devenir des monstres !

L'eau laissait des cloques rouges sur sa peau. Il rajouta légèrement de l'eau froide avant de tendre le pommeau de douche à son frère et de se savonner. Ses ongles grattèrent la sueur et la peau jusqu'à la mettre à vif sous le savon.

-Arrête.

Harry posa une main sur son poignet mais ne paraissait pas en meilleure forme. Lucifer ressentait sa colère et sa panique comme si elles étaient siennes, et il en était terrifié. Quelque chose dans ce lien paraissait anormal. Les recherches d'Alexan Lupin proposaient de telles connexions magiques mais elles nécessitaient un objet, un rituel. Il n'était pas encore parvenu à mettre la main sur l'essai concernant la gémellité.

-Nous n'étions pas le serpent, Harry, déclara-t-il doucement. Nous ne pouvions pas tous les deux être possédés ni tous les deux être Nagini.

-Nagini, répéta son jumeau avant de se laisser tomber dans la baignoire et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Lucifer en profita pour se rincer. Il démêla ses cheveux ondulés.

-J'ai eu l'impression d'être le serpent, soupira Harry. Je me sentais serpent et j'ai eu envie d'attaquer Dumbledore. A l'arrivée... ta nausée, elle était en moi.

-Le sang me fait cet effet à présent, déclara Lucifer d'une voix tremblante. Je vais devoir en parler à mon thérapeute.

Il s'accrocha à la pensée de l'homme, à visualiser son cabinet dans lequel il se trouverait quelques jours plus tard et parvint à respirer convenablement.

-Comment peux-tu être certain que tu ne m'as pas vu moi, au Ministère ? Que Voldemort ne m'a pas possédé et que tu n'as pas assisté...

-Parce que ton raisonnement ne tiens pas la route. Nous étions à Poudlard. Ces émotions... elles appartiennent à Voldemort, pour la plupart. Je ressens les tiennes et tu ressens les mienne mais cela peut être dû à nôtre gémellité plus qu'au fait que nous partagions la prophétie ou bien dû à ça et ça me terrifie et je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de faire des recherches dessus, je me suis senti tellement souillé...

Ses mots partaient dans tous les sens, et Harry se releva, se savonna rapidement tout en le calmant d'une pression sur l'avant bras.

-Je deviendrais fou si tu n'étais pas là pour m'ancrer à la réalité, soupira le Survivant.

Il envoya une serviette à Lucifer, qui la rattrapa et se sécha avant de remettre ses vêtements. L'eau, en plus de les délasser, leur avait permis de réfléchir et de reprendre leurs esprits.

-Un mystère de plus, tenta de plaisanter Harry mais sa main retomba mollement avant d'avoir atteint sa nuque.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le percer, murmura Lucifer. Je crains la réponse.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger main dans la main et furent accueillis par le message que Fumseck avait déposé pour Molly, indiquant qu'Arthur était toujours en vie.

Au matin, James déboula au Square Grimmaud, balbutiant une tirade décousure à propos d'une permanence d'Aurors et de Scrimgeour qui l'avait empêché de débaucher avant quelques minutes seulement. Il serra ses fils dans ses bras sans y penser et les inspecta, salua respectueusement Noah et Ron, tout en questionnant Lucifer et Harry sur leurs visions. Lorsque Molly arriva, annonçant qu'il était certain qu'Arthur allait survivre, ils se préparèrent pour Sainte Mangouste.

* * *

L'hôpital était fascinant, nota Lucifer. Ils passèrent quelques minutes en compagnie d'Arthur, où les jumeaux Weasley tentèrent sans résultat de faire parler leur père sur la mission. Lorsqu'ils échouèrent et que l'Ordre se réunit pour parler, Fred et Georges sortirent des Oreilles à Rallonges. Lucifer hésita devant l'artefact dont il avait tant entendu parler durant l'été. Il songea à Sirius, qui les avait empêchés de se ruer à Sainte Mangouste pour les protéger, Harry et lui, et à James, qui répondrait à leurs questions s'ils les lui posaient. Malgré tout, la curiosité fut plus forte.

-Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète, gronda Maugrey. Ces garçons voient des choses à l'intérieur même du serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien évidemment, ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce que ça signifie, mais si Vous-Savez-Qui a pris possession de l'un d'entre eux…

-Et l'autre aurait miraculeusement été attiré ? siffla James. Mes fils savent résister à l'Imperium et...

-Et sont toujours fourgués ensembles. Lucifer a un don pour savoir où se trouve son frère. Connexion étrange, non ?

-Nous sommes toujours dans un lieu public, rappela Molly d'un ton crispé.

Lucifer reposa son Oreille à Rallonge. Harry était blanc comme un linge, et ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à leur retour Square Grimmaud.

Aucun des deux Poufsouffles ne parvint à s'endormir. Ils décidèrent de ressortir leurs essais sur l'Ancienne Salle Commune mais l'épuisement les empêchait de réfléchir. Harry frappa à la porte de leur chambre.

-Je voulais... demander à Papa... ce qu'il en pense. Tu viens ?

Lucifer hésita, puis délia tendrement ses doigts de ceux de Noah après s'être assuré que celui-ci allait bien. Ils descendirent dans la bibliothèque, où discutaient Sirius et James. L'ancien prisonnier se leva en les voyant arriver.

-Je vous laisse, s'éclipsa-t-il.

Lucifer voulut le retenir mais se résolut à faire face à James seul avec son jumeau pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Nous vous avons entendu, lâcha Harry. Est-ce que c'est possible que je sois possédé et que Lucifer ait simplement... suivi ?

-Non, répliqua James. Tu n'aurais pas pu sortir de Poudlard. Assied-toi Lucifer, tes jambes tremblent.

D'un geste de baguette, il amena un fauteuil près de son fils.

-Mais... la connexion... Et si... La prophétie ne concernait qu'Harry ? Si nous avions une connexion parce que nous sommes issus d'une gémellité ? Si ma magie était simplement inconsciemment attirée par celle d'Harry ?

-C'est une possibilité, reconnut James avec raideur. Mais ça ne te décharge pas de toutes les fois où tu l'as suivi. C'est ta responsabilité.

Lucifer eut l'impression d'avoir été giflé. Une douleur trop familière enserra sa poitrine dans un étau et son cœur se fit douloureux. Il inspira profondément mais l'air s'accrocha à sa gorge et sa vue se faisait déjà trouble.

-Je voulais qu'il soit là ! s'écria Harry. Avec Quirell, dans la Chambre, sous le lac et dans le labyrinthe ! Je suis heureux qu'il ait été là dans ce foutu...

Il s'interrompit, jugeant préférable de ne pas évoquer un souvenir qui mettait toujours son frère dans un état proche de la crise d'angoisse.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, tempéra leur père. Mais...

-Tu ne me pardonneras jamais d'avoir offert mon sang à Voldemort pour qu'il renaisse, compléta Lucifer.

-Laisse tomber, marmonna Harry entre ses dents. Laisse tomber, viens.

Il attrapa sa main et l'aida à se relever.

-Je voulais ton soutien. Être rassuré, et que Lucifer m'aide à analyser la situation. Nous avons juré à Maman d'être toujours ensemble.

Il sortit furieux de la bibliothèque, entraînant son jumeau avec lui, et se fit prendre en embuscade par Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Noah. Ils discutèrent des effets d'une possession pour accepter qu'ils ne ressentaient rien qui ait pu s'y apparenter.

* * *

Le dîner approchait et Lucifer sentait ses yeux se fermer. A présent que l'adrénaline et l'angoisse l'avaient quitté, son corps réclamait le repos qui lui avait été refusé depuis près de trente-six heures. Molly avait préparé de la soupe, un plat facile à avaler dont il sentait les poireaux et le fenouil. Il buvait ses cuillères en laissant le liquide le réchauffer. Sirius bavardait joyeusement avec les Weasleys et James à propos des décorations de Noël dont ils allaient pouvoir garnir la maison le lendemain, et Lucifer se réveilla un peu à cette mention. Molly avait demandé à demeurer au Square Grimmaud le temps qu'Arthur se rétablisse pour être plus près de Londres et James avait décidé que deux familles réunies feraient une ambiance de fête exceptionnelle, mais il devait passer ses vacances chez sa tante. Elle l'attendrait le lendemain à King's Cross.

-Tu devrais y aller, déclara son frère. Tu seras mieux là-bas.

Lucifer lui offrit un sourire qui tenait plus d'une grimace, et caressa la joue de Noah qui s'endormait.

-Noah, appela-t-il avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

L'adolescent papillonna des yeux avec cette expression sereine qu'il abordait au réveil, et, doucement, le rouquin murmura le nom de sa tante.

-Tu dois y aller, Lucifer, répondit Noah. Mes parents m'attendent, et ils me manquent. Je leur ait dit que je restais près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, et je leur enverrai un hibou demain. Ils viendront me chercher si je leur donne un lieu et un horaire.

-Ils peuvent venir à... je ne sais pas exactement où se trouve la maison de ma tante, mais tu pourrais les y attendre. Square Grimmaud resterait sous le sceau du secret.

Noah sourit, les yeux mi-clos. Lucifer sentit son estomac se retourner et obéit à l'instinct qui le poussait à embrasser son petit ami. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avec pudeur. Ils ne désiraient que monter dans leur chambre et se blottir l'un contre l'autre mais Lucifer devait faire appel à Sirius. Il termina sa soupe, refusa poliment le dessert et croisa le regard de son père, rivé sur lui et Noah. Harry fusillait James des yeux et le rouquin réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vocalisé officiellement qu'il aimait Noah à ce point et de cette façon. Il s'agissait d'une telle évidence...

-Je crois que nous devrions aller dormir, sourit Molly.

Visiblement la scène ne lui avait pas échappé non plus mais elle n'en faisait pas grand cas. Pourquoi James devait-il les fixer, interdit ?

-Cornedrue !

Les doigts de Sirius claquèrent devant ses yeux et l'homme sortit de ses pensées.

-Hmm ? Ah. En effet, il est temps d'aller dormir, Harry, Lucifer. Nous discuterons un peu demain, la conversation de toute à l'heure... ne vous as pas donné toutes les informations.

Le visage de James se tordit soudain et au vu du regard malicieux de Sirius, Lucifer comprit qu'il avait dû lui assener un coup de pied.

-Est-ce que...

Une nouvelle grimace. Il se mordit la langue et répliqua par la même méthode. Poussés par Molly, les Weasley sortirent de la salle à manger et souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leurs amis.

-Bon, fit James. Lucifer. Est-ce que... tu sais... tu as appris...

Il secoua la tête.

-Je t'aime.

Son expression profondément embarrassée disparut, et Lucifer se sentit rougir en comprenant les questions que son père avait voulu lui poser. Il cilla, et voulu répondre mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

Sirius avait agréé aussitôt qu'il devait avertir Pétunia, et qu'il convaincrait James de les emmener à King's Cross Noah et lui pour dix-huit heures le lendemain. Lucifer dormait, paisiblement blotti dans les bras de son amoureux. Il se retourna et l'enserra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Dans son sommeil, Noah eut un sourire radieux.

* * *

La ponctualité de James avait toujours été exemplaire. Big Ben sonnait dix-huit heures lorsqu'ils apparurent dans des toilettes pour hommes désaffectées, et ils parvinrent devant la gare avec une seule minute de différence. Pétunia s'y trouvait déjà, dans un tailleur noir et cintré. La voir en pantalon stupéfia son neveu. Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête, et posa une main protectrice sur son épaule. Ses yeux gris détaillèrent ensuite Noah.

-Bonjour, déclara-t-elle.

-Bonjour, Mrs Evans, répondit doucement l'adolescent. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer.

Il souriait avec une telle affection, une telle sincérité, que Pétunia cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Les lèvres de la femme s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

-James. Merci. Passes de bonne fêtes.

En jean moldu, les épaules décontractés et les cheveux en bataille, l'Auror paraissait l'exact opposé de sa belle-soeur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la contrariété.

-Je vais attendre avec vous, rétorqua-t-il.

Sa baguette glissa dans sa main, instinctivement. Les parents de Noah ne furent guère longs, et leur fils se jeta vers eux pour les enlacer. Pernelle le serra avec force tandis qu'Ebenezer caressait ses longs cheveux noir avec tendresse. Enfin, Noah revint près de Lucifer et entrelaça de nouveau leurs doigts.

-Bonsoir, dit le rouquin avec chaleur. Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

Le couple échangea un regard sybillin.

-Très bien, répondit Pernelle. En revanche, je pense que nous allons demeurer sédentaires pour les temps à venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, Lucifer, Noah, c'était à prévoir. Nous devons pouvoir parer à toute éventualité. Bonjour, Pétunia. Je suis Pernelle, la mère de Noah, et voici mon époux Ebenezer.

-Je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin de Lucifer durant plusieurs semaines, répondit la moldue en acceptant la poignée de main.

Les deux garçons se tenaient à l'écart de ces formalités, de ces formules de politesses. Main dans la main, mal à l'aise, ils s'abîmaient les doigts à trop les serrer, communication muette et efficace. James s'éclaircit la gorge, et salua poliment chacun. Il prit ensuite son fils par les épaules, qui tressaillit. Son corps se mit en état d'alerte et il se prépara à fuir. L'instinct ne parvenait plus à se disputer à la raison chez Lucifer, et son visage devint livide. Son père hésita.

-Passe de bonnes fêtes, Lucifer. Au moindre problème, je te rapatrie au Square Grimmaud. Avec Pétunia et... ton cousin.

Puis il s'effaça, et l'adolescent vacilla, la respiration trop rapide. Il se força à regarder la neige qui reflétait le soleil sur les toits, les nuages gris qui promettaient plus de flocons encore, et s'apaisa. Ebenezer proposa de dîner dans un restaurant moldu.

-Pourrions-nous éviter le fish & chips ? s'informa Noah.

Lucifer coula un regard vers sa tante, pour qui ce genre d'endroit avait longtemps été l'excentricité même, mais celle-ci se contenta de poser une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule de son pupille.

-Aimes-tu l'Indien, Lucifer ? s'enquit-elle.

A sa raideur, le garçon la devina tendue et mal à l'aise.

-Je l'ignore, admit-il et sa voix se brisa.

Pourquoi devait-il se remplir de chagrin pour de telles pécadilles ? Pour quelles raisons sa tante paraissait-elle soudain plus tendue encore, masquant une émotion qu'il interpréta comme de la peine ? Noah s'arrêta de marcher, et passa une main sur sa joue.

-Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. Tout va bien se passer pour nous quatre.

-Evitez ce genre de gestes dans la rue, ordonna Pétunia, trop sèchement. Je ne veux voir aucun de vous deux à l'hôpital.

Le rejet heurta violemment le rouquin, qui sentit aussitôt les larmes couler. Il s'en haït et détourna le visage. La main de sa tante revint, plus ferme que jamais.

-Je ne veux pas vous voir à l'hôpital, répéta-t-elle. Ailleurs, à la maison, mais pas dans la rue. Même à Londres...

-Malheureusement, en convint Pernelle. Je peux jeter un sort de camouflage sur vos mains si vous tenez à les garder enlacées, mais personne ne veut vous voir risquer une agression. Si vous refusez la magie, Pétunia, je m'abstiendrai.

-Non, répliqua la femme d'une voix trop étranglée. Je vous en prie.

Le père de Noah laissa les deux femmes prendre de l'avance dans Charing Cross.

-Ta tante s'inquiète pour toi, Lucifer, comme n'importe quel parent. Ce genre d'émotions est parfaitement reconnaissable pour ceux qui savent l'identifier.

-J-je...

L'adolescent secoua la tête et força les mots à sortir sans pleurs.

-Merci.

-Je t'aime, déclara Noah.

Il sourit et répondit les trois mêmes mots tandis que les deux familles pénétraient dans un restaurant aux tons pourpres et or.

* * *

Pétunia avait toujours été intéressée par la noblesse, et les Weber furent ravis de répondre à ses interrogations et de se répandre en anecdotes. Le dîner, plus épicé que tout ce qu'avait jamais goûté Lucifer, fut excellent. Assis à une table expressément demandée « à l'écart », tous les cinq purent parler de ces derniers mois à Poudlard, de la dictature qu'Ombrage paraissait décidée à instaurer et des examens. Ils parlèrent des métiers, de l'avenir, effleurèrent la sécurité. Il s'agirait, plus tard, de l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de Lucifer que ce moment où sa tante nouait des liens d'amitiés avec les parents de Noah dans une chaleur confortable et saine.

-Dudley est allé dîner chez les Polkiss et dormira chez Vernon, lui annonça Pétunia lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture.

Lucifer s'endormait, sereinement et en confiance. Les mots balayèrent une partie des brumes confortables du sommeil.

-Ne... Est-il...

-Tout ceci a été très compliqué, Lucifer, le coupa sa tante. Les formalités administratives ne sont pas encore réglées et Dudley est en proie à de fréquentes crises de colère. Néanmoins, rien de tout ceci n'est ta faute, et il ne reportera pas son agressivité sur toi.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, la tempe collée à la fenêtre fraîche apaisant la migraine qui commençait à s'installer.

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Hachés et secs, les mots n'appelaient à aucune réponse. Les paysages nocturnes se troublèrent sous les larmes de joie.

-J'en suis heureux également, promit le garçon.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence confortable. Peu à peu, les paysages redevinrent urbains, aux maisons qui se ressemblaient légèrement. Derrière des haies, une petite maison blanche aux volets crèmes attendait leur venue.

* * *

Les lieux ressemblaient à Pétunia Dursley, née Evans. A côté de l'endroit indiqué pour se garer avaient été installées des dalles immaculées qui se reflétaient même dans la nuit claire. La porte de bois vernis était formée d'un joli arrondi moderne, et le couloir qui menait au séjour était garni de meubles et de vases où trônaient des iris. Sur les murs, une photo de Dudley, une autre de Dudley et sa mère. Une dernière, à l'opposé, d'une fillette rousse aux joues rebondies qui souriait sagement à l'objectif. Lily. La gorge de Lucifer se noua.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre, annonça Pétunia.

Ils descendirent deux marches de bois qui menaient vers un nouveau couloir. Au fond, près de la salle de bains, une porte peinte en lilas était pourvue de sept lettres de bois artisanales formant le prénom « Lucifer ». La femme ouvrit la porte et il découvrit son lit et son bureau, mais assortis d'un doux tapis aux tons crèmes. Ses livres avaient été rangés dans une bibliothèque ancienne et sombre, aux pattes recourbées vers l'extérieur. Des deux côtés, une table de nuit carrée avec tiroir, des lampes s'alliant parfaitement avec le reste de la pièce. Korrigan sauta aussitôt sur la parure de lit, se lécha les babines et se roula en boule, comme pour souhaiter à son humain la bienvenue, alors qu'il découvrait les lieux autant que lui. D'autres étagères avaient été fixées contre les murs, contenant de nouvelles VHS de Shakespeare et même une pièce de Molière. Au fond, sur un petit étal, un lecteur radio et cassette auquel on avait déjà attribué plusieurs titres s'élevait. Le placard, devina Lucifer, avait été garni de nouveaux vêtements. Au mur, sa tante avait accroché l'un des miroirs emportés de Privet Drive pour qu'il puisse vérifier ses cheveux, ses yeux. La plupart des fournitures étaient d'occasion, car sa tante venait de s'endetter sur une maison et devait économiser pour un avocat, mais rien d'autre que cette chambre et sa signification n'importaient à Lucifer. Il resta ébahi, valises en main, regrettant vaguement de ne pas avoir emporté de Poudlard cette peluche de blaireau qu'il avait depuis sa seconde année pour la déposer au creux des oreillers.

-Merci, Pétunia, déclara-t-il en revenant dans le salon où elle l'attendait. C'est... beau.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'écarta avec pudeur.

-Veux-tu une tisane ? proposa-t-elle, éludant le compliment.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne puisse plus tenir des propos cohérents, de Noah, de Poudlard, de son thérapeute, d'Harry. Lucifer prit soin de ne rien mentionner qui puisse le bouleverser, de façon à ce que la soirée demeure parfaite.

* * *

Retrouver son thérapeute lui donna l'impression de respirer, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle depuis Août. L'homme l'inspecta avec inquiétude, puis l'interrogea sur ses derniers mois. La séance suivante fut plus fructueuse.

-Ma chambre, dit Lucifer. Elle est belle. Rien d'autre. Je ne peux rien dire dessus pour lui rendre justice. Je m'y sens bien, comme dans un cocon. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder ni d'écouter toutes les nouveautés. Il y a tous les livres et toutes les revues que j'ai gardé depuis que je les ais reçus, achetés, y compris _The very hungry Catterpillar_ qui m'avait été offert par politesse de la part d'une voisine, ou ceux que je recevais à l'école en fin d'année.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il les laissa venir.

-Je ne sais pas si je ressens un immense chagrin ou un bonheur infini. Je n'avais jamais pleuré de joie, et j'ai l'impression que ce sont des choses si futiles... mais si précieuses. Tout est là, des vêtements trop petits, une veste en cuir élimée... Quand je ne supportais plus d'attendre que Dudley ait fini de choisir des jouets, des cadeaux, je demandais à m'éclipser, et ça m'étais accordé. Je gênais, ils auraient voulu que je n'existe pas.

La violence de ses mots lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et il regarda l'homme, effaré, qui pointa son stylo sur lui avec un sourire triste.

-Tu as le droit de pleurer sur ça, Lucifer, et de l'énoncer à voix haute. C'est une cruelle vérité, mais c'est la vérité.

-Pétunia... Pétunia me donnait de l'argent, que j'économisais, pour acheter des teintures, des magasines, des livres... J'ai acheté des chaussettes une fois, en laine. J'aurais voulu une peluche mais...

Il se débattit avec ses mots, ses pieds partirent vers l'avant de façon frénétique et il s'agita un peu plus sur son siège. Le psychologue appuya son regard pour le forcer à finir sa phrase.

-Mais Dudley... je m'y serai trop attaché et Dudley l'aurait... détruite. Ou... Vernon... Mais Pétunia, elle... Elle... Elle ne peut pas avoir... elle tenait à moi avant... Elle...

Il se débattit un peu plus contre les monstres invisibles de son passé, et le médecin décroisa les jambes pour analyser fermement la situation.

-Tu aurais donné tout ton amour à un objet inanimé tant tu étais en manque, Lucifer. Ta tante te montrait son affection à sa manière, en te permettant de te construire un petit monde à toi, et en se défaisant de sa culpabilité en te donnant de l'argent, comme beaucoup de parents avec leur enfant. Elle a couvert Dudley de cadeaux pour se déculpabiliser de ne pas pouvoir être là que pour lui, et te laissais des billets parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas te donner l'amour que tu méritais. Elle savait, Lucifer, que tu le méritais. Elle t'aimait mais sa propre histoire l'empêchait de te le montrer. Tu as énormément souffert, et tu as le droit de l'exprimer. Aujourd'hui, ta tante a affronté ses propres démons pour t'offrir un foyer. Si tu pleures de joie, Lucifer, c'est parce que tu reçois en ce moment le plus beau des cadeaux : de l'amour. Un amour parental dont tu as eu besoin toute ta vie. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est le recevoir et en profiter.

Un sourire sincère illumina le visage buriné du thérapeute. Lucifer leva vers lui deux yeux apeurés, qui osaient à peine recevoir le conseil.

-Pétunia ne va pas arrêter de t'aimer ou de te donner cet amour si précieux. Elle le ressent, et c'est quelque chose qui ne peux pas partir. L'amour parental est différent de l'amitié ou des relations amoureuses. Votre relation est encore fragile, maladroite, mais cet amour en est l'essence. Tu auras peur toute ta vie de le perdre car tu en as trop longtemps manqué mais cela ne dois pas t'empêcher de le recevoir.

Le garçon hocha douloureusement la tête, une seule fois. Puis il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, se roula en boule, et chérit ses souvenirs pour le restant de la séance.

* * *

Les fêtes de Noël se déroulèrent avec un Dudley grognon qui accepta néanmoins plusieurs partie de jeux vidéos avec son cousin. Lucifer reçut de sa tante un poster des Rolling Stones, qu'il avait vus en concert avec Noah début juillet, un hoodie au bleu azur apaisant et un parfum masculin. Dudley avait reçu de sa mère exactement le même nombre de présents, ce qui le fit crier avant qu'il ne se renfrogne. Pétunia avait les larmes aux yeux mais Lucifer, sur les conseils de son thérapeute, ne se mêla pas à la relation entre la mère et le fils. Ce fut un beau noël, joyeux et calme.


	5. Des portes sur le passé

**Eh bien, me voici de retour avec le chapitre 5, et je vous annonce que, même si je prévoyais une cinquième année plutôt courte, je pense qu'on en est à peine à la moitié, ici !**

**Ce chapitre comporte un avertissement particulier sur l'automutilation. Nous avons le point de vue de Lucifer, et de ses proches. La scarification, l'automutilation, sont des comportements de souffrance. Les proches peuvent y réagir vivement, parce qu'ils ne supportent pas de voir celleux qu'ils aiment avoir mal. Mais je sais que ce ne sont pas forcément des actes volontaires, ni des actes qu'il est facile de ne pas faire. En parler est très difficile, mais certaines personnes sont là pour avoir un regard neutre : des thérapeutes. De bons thérapeutes, qui ne jugent pas. Les confesseurs religieux et les proches peuvent également tenir ce rôle, à condition d'être toujours bienveillants. **

**Est-ce que ce chapitre est aussi sombre que les précédents ? Oui. Mais comme toujours, la vie comporte des éclaircies, et je vous laisse les découvrir !**

* * *

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, on frappa à la porte de la maison. Lucifer était occupé à atteindre les mèches les plus récalcitrantes de ses cheveux et les rincer jusqu'à ce que l'eau redevienne claire. Harry lui avait offert pour Noël, en plus d'un poste de radio sorciers, cinq teintures aux diverses couleurs. Bleu éclatant, songea Lucifer en grimaçant devant la glace, était-il vraiment mieux que ce blanc aux paillettes vertes ? Un sourire se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il songea à l'expression de Sally-Ann et Susan à la rentrée, et il se décida à aller voir sa tante avec une légère appréhension. Il sortit sa baguette en la voyant figée devant la porte d'entrée. Un homme tout de noir vêtu fixait sa tante avec un dégoût palpable. Pourtant, tous deux semblaient figés dans le marbre. Son apparition modifia les choses.

-Potter, lâcha le professeur Rogue. Vous me facilitez les choses.

-Attention, Severus, gronda Pétunia.

Sa voix avait pris une teinte plus basse que ce que Lucifer aurait jamais pu imaginer, et si menaçante qu'il écarquilla les yeux.

-Puis-je entrer ? L'envie de rebrousser chemin me tente mais je n'ai pas toute la journée.

-Prouve-moi ton identité.

L'homme inclina la tête, yeux plissés, puis lâcha :

-Une lettre.

Le visage de Pétunia devint livide et elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer le professeur. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le séjour comme si la maison lui appartenait. Il s'assit, jambes croisées, et perdit de sa contenance en avisant les photos exposées sur la table, que Pétunia était en train d'arranger en album. Elle avait acheté un appareil et ajouté celle de son neveu dans le couloir. Au cours d'une promenade, une photo d'elle, Dudley et Lucifer avait été prise et développée en trois exemplaires.

-Que se passe-t-il ? siffla Pétunia.

-Rien que tu ne puisses gérer, rassure-toi. Ce n'est pas comme si extorquer à Potter le moyen d'outrepasser les protections avait été difficile, mais les liens du sang protègent toujours... tes neveux.

Lucifer vit sa tante ravaler une réplique mordante et s'asseoir à table pour rétablir l'égalité. D'un geste de la main, elle lui fit signe de l'imiter et il obtempéra aussitôt.

-Si j'avais l'intention de leur nuire... susurra Rogue.

-Tu aurais trouvé un moyen de détourner les barrières, par n'importe quel rituel extrémiste, trancha la femme.

Les éléments s'assemblaient dans l'esprit tourbillonnant du Poufsouffle. Les deux adultes se connaissaient. Comment ? De quelle période ? Avait-il essayé de l'affronter pour atteindre Lily ? Ses pieds se mirent à s'agiter sous la table. Quel était ce jeu de pouvoir auquel ils se livraient ?

-Je suis venu dire à ton pupille que le professeur Dumbledore souhaite qu'il suive des cours d'Occlumencie à la rentrer.

-Qu'est-ce ? s'enquit Lucifer, déboussolé par cette incursion qui venait brouiller les repères d'une vie qu'il commençait à peine à reconstruire.

-L'Occlumencie... Potter... est une branche de défense de l'esprit contre quelque pénétration extérieure que ce soit. Une branche obscure de la magie, mais très utile.

Sa tante se redressa.

-Explique-toi, ordonna-t-elle. Je doute que Lucifer ait des prédispositions pour la magie... obscure.

Peu de personnes pouvaient s'adresser ainsi à Severus Rogue, et les yeux noisette de l'adolescent s'arrondirent à lui en faire mal. Certes, le professeur ne pouvait guère enlever de points ou mettre en retenue sa tante, mais ses répliques qui survenaient sans prévenir avaient le pouvoir de blesser. L'homme eut l'air passablement irrité, mais ne broncha pas.

-Tes neveux doivent apprendre à se protéger contre l'incursion dans leur esprit, par les rêves, ou plus frontalement -pour blesser. Protéger également leurs... souvenirs. Potter. Puisque vous suivez une thérapie, le travail sera d'autant plus délicat, les deux méthodes ne doivent pas entrer en conflit. Dites à votre psychologue que vous allez être initié à la méditation. Vous n'en parlerez à personne, Mr Weber mis à part si vous y tenez, et Dolores Ombrage ne doit jamais être au courant.

-Très bien, monsieur, dit doucement Lucifer.

Severus Rogue et Pétunia Evans s'affrontèrent du regard, puis l'homme fit claquer ses capes et prit le chemin de la porte.

-Ne blesse pas ma famille, lança Pétunia. Je ne le tolérerai plus.

Les épaules de l'homme tressaillirent, mais il ne se retourna pas. La femme observa son neveu, lèvres pincées.

-Tu as l'air de sortir d'un groupe de rock. Severus Rogue et moi avons grandi dans la même ville. Viens m'aider à préparer le repas.

Les trois injonctions contradictoires déboussolèrent un peu plus le garçon, qui suivit sa tante dans la cuisine et accueillit la critique sur ses cheveux comme un fait et non un jugement. Il portait un pantalon de jean noir, un T-shirt d'Iron Maiden, et des baskets pratiques pour courir, de couleur bleue.

* * *

Le thérapeute ne paraissait pas ravi de voir Lucifer repartir en Ecosse. Il fixait son patient, les sourcils froncés et l'air soucieux. La séance débutait à peine, et l'adolescent ne cessait de changer de position, très mal à l'aise. Que se passait-il ? Désapprouvait-il ses cheveux turquoise, trop visibles, trop fluorescents ? Avait-il réfléchi à la dernière séance et tiré des conclusions déplaisantes... ?

-A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda enfin l'homme.

-Je... A... Je ne devrais pas. Je suis anxieux par rapport à votre silence.

Le psychologue passa une main sur son menton fraîchement rasé. Il jeta un œil à ses notes, puis regarda le garçon.

-J'aimerais que l'on reprenne sur cette phobie nouvelle du sang.

Le mot plaqua Lucifer au fond de son siège tandis que revenaient en lui les images de Mr Weasley blessé et l'impression poisseuse dont il n'était que difficilement parvenu à se débarrasser.

-Cedric ne saignait pas, dit-il platement. Il n'y a pas eu la moindre goutte. Il s'est effondré en arrière, simplement, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de traiter l'information avant que Harry et moi ayons pu fuir.

Les flashs qui se déclenchèrent dans son esprit à cette évocation lui firent perdre pied, un instant, avec la réalité. Il en sortit haletant.

-Il n'y avait pas de sang, répéta-t-il.

-Non, répondit le thérapeute. Cedric est mort en moins d'une seconde, de façon trop ordinaire, et ton esprit essaie de comprendre, de retranscrire un événement traumatique pour justifier que tu en sois traumatisé sans en trouver les causes puisque tout s'est déroulé calmement.

La culpabilité mit le garçon au bord de la nausée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il glissa du fauteuil, anxieux et en proie à un profond mal-être.

-Même... Même ailleurs je me fais remarquer. J'ai l'air fou, je suis psychologiquement fragile. Mes cheveux sont de nouveau ostensibles, je peux fondre en larmes à tout instant. Et Noah...

Il remonta sur son siège mais ne parvint pas à s'immobiliser.

-Même... Noah...

Les mots lui paraissaient sacrilèges. L'homme en face le laissa se dépêtrer avec ses émotions, une ride de plus en plus prononcée apparaissant sur son front.

-Ma tante a refusé que nous nous tenions la main en public, pour notre sécurité. Même avec ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, je suis différent, dérangeant.

Ses altercations maladroites avec son jumeau leurs premières années à Poudlard en témoignaient également. Le thérapeute décroisa les jambes et posa son stylo.

-Tu culpabilises, Lucifer.

-J-je ne devrais pas.

-Tu culpabilise tout autant de culpabiliser. Tu es entré dans un cercle vicieux. Ne te préoccupes pas du jugement des autres. Tu ne t'en es jamais préoccupé jusqu'à présent, il faut que tu continues. Tu as le courage d'être toi-même depuis toujours. Ne perds pas cet aspect précieux. Tu as le droit d'être et de vivre.

Noah lui avait spécifié les mêmes choses ce funeste jour, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Lucifer reprit sa respiration, et contempla ses mains, la fourche des veine bleues sur ses poignets.

-Le sang, reprit-il. Je n'y arrive plus.

-Alors que la mort de Cedric était calme, tout ce qui a suivi a relevé de l'horreur : ton parrain s'est mutilé, a arraché la peau de ton frère et la tienne, et tout ce sang a atterri sur toi. Mais tu n'en as ressenti aucune souffrance, car tout provenait « de l'intérieur », ainsi que tu l'as si bien exprimé en Août. Je vais aller plus loin, Lucifer : tu as l'impression d'avoir le sang de Cedric sur les mains, littéralement.

Le garçon se recroquevilla en position foetale et poussa un gémissement, petit animal blessé et sans repère.

-Je t'ai quitté avant la rentrée en assez bonne forme, et je te retrouve moralement épuisé. La collectivité constante et la proximité de ce qui est à l'origine de ton traumatisme ont eu cet effet. Vois-tu, je me retrouve devant un dilemme : te laisser y retourner en espérant que tu parviendras à résoudre une partie de tes questionnements, te laisser vivre au risque de ta santé... Ou te faire hospitaliser.

Lucifer eut un hoquet et regarda son thérapeute, effaré.

-Non ! Ils ont besoin de moi.

-Précisément. La personne qui a le plus besoin de toi aujourd'hui, c'est toi-même, Lucifer. Tu as trop sur tes épaules dans ton pensionnat : des cours de plus en plus intenses en vue des examens de fin d'année, des révisions, une inspectrice qui vous a pris en grippe ton jumeau et toi, tes camarades qui te rappellent chaque jour Cedric et le cimetière. Mais je crains que tu ne sombres dans une dépression irréversible si je t'éloigne de l'Ecosse. J'aimerais un entretien téléphonique avec ton professeur principal, Mrs Chourave. Tu aurais eu besoin de m'appeler ce dernier trimestre, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Au lieu d'exprimer tes doutes, ta culpabilité sur ton état, tu en as été rongé.

L'homme croisa de nouveau les jambes entourées d'un pantalon de costume noir parfaitement repassé, et passa index et pouce sur son front.

-La méditation peut soit te faire du bien, soit provoquer une introspection à laquelle tu n'es pas prêt. J'ai rédigé un courrier à l'adresse du professeur Rogue, en respectant le secret professionnel. Je te le ferai lire. Je n'ai pas d'autres patients après toi, et je vais t'enseigner quelques exercices de gestion des émotions que tu pourras utiliser au pensionnat. Je vais également rédiger un courrier à l'égard de ton professeur principal.

Les larmes dévalaient les joues de Lucifer.

-J'ai l'impression que ma stabilité mentale empire de jour en jour, gémit-il.

-Tu as fait des progrès, contra le thérapeute. Je suis assez fier de tes positions vis à vis de ton père, de ta tante, de ton engagement dans un club scolaire d'arts martiaux. Du reste, le traumatisme a évolué ce n'est pas une régression mais une nouvelle étape à franchir. Il faut que tu aies les outils pour le faire.

Il fit allonger Lucifer sur la moquette, et lui apprit quelques exercices de respiration un peu plus complexes que ceux déjà acquis, étudia de nouveau la meilleure façon d'endiguer les crises une fois celles-ci reconnues. La séance se termina avec un adolescent aux joues striées de larmes, mais au corps plus apaisé.

* * *

Pétunia l'accompagna à King's Cross, où il retrouva Noah. Harry l'avait prévenu que les Weasley, Hermione et lui prendraient le Magicobus jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard. Susan s'y trouvait en compagnie de sa tante, et Lucifer rencontra pour la première fois Amelia Bones en personne.

-J'ai terminé notre dossier durant les vacances de Noël, annonça-t-il. Noah a rédigé les formalités administratives. Puis-je vous le remettre en main propre ?

-Ce n'est pas très procédurier, répliqua la juge. Néanmoins, mieux vaut qu'il soit entre mes mains de façon directe.

Elle le récupéra précautionneusement. Pétunia était restée à quelques pas, mais jetait des coups d'oeil régulier à son neveu et à cette femme dont elle avait si souvent entendu parler ces derniers jours. Susan souriait, relativement détendue. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux au niveau des épaules, et paraissait, avec le noir autour de ses yeux, légèrement plus âgée que ses quinze ans. Onze heures sonnèrent.

-Prend soin de toi, ordonna Pétunia. Je me suis entretenue avec ton thérapeute : si tu as besoin de revenir une semaine à la maison, fais le moi savoir.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et, maladroitement, elle offrit à son pupille une brève accolade. Lucifer s'accrocha à cette sensation de chaleur, une boule enflant dans sa gorge. Il monta dans le Poudlard express et s'allongea sur les genoux de Noah, admirant le discret anneau d'or blanc à l'oreille gauche de celui-ci, offert par ses parents pour Noël. Le bijou l'hypnotisait et créait chez lui une nouvelle émotion jamais effleurée en thérapie et qu'il ne parvint pas à reconnaître.

* * *

Il serra Harry dans ses bras plus fort que jamais ce dimanche soir de retour, s'enquit de ses vacances malgré leurs lettres quasi-quotidiennes. Le lundi arriva, et leur première leçon d'Occlumencie également. Lucifer déposa lors de son cours de potion la lettre de son thérapeute sur le bureau du professeur Rogue, tentant d'ignorer le mépris qui suintait de l'homme et distillait de l'angoisse dans tout son être.

-Tu ne me feras pas avaler ces cours de rattrapages, s'indigna Sally-Ann. Franchement, Lucifer ! Tu n'apprends jamais ?

Les bras croisés et la voix ostensiblement blessée de son amie le peina. L'allusion au cimetière qui s'y mêla créa chez lui des larmes trop frustrantes. L'attitude de la jeune fille se modifia aussitôt : ses bras retombèrent et elle parut désemparée. Il s'en voulut, et reconnut le début d'un engrenage infernal. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, le garçon avait retrouvé une partie de son calme.

-J'ai juré, déclara-t-il. Plus tard, quand ce sera terminé, nous en reparlerons. Pour le moment, je ne t'oblige ni à me croire... Ni à ne pas émettre d'hypothèses.

Il esquissa un sourire et une lueur machiavélique s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Si je trouves, tu m'emmène déjeuner à Pré-Au-Lard ! s'exclama-t-elle. Au fait... Je préfère ce bleu à celui que tu avais utilisé en troisième année. Tu as déjà l'air plus vivant.

Lucifer entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne donna aucune réponse. Il ne trouvait à ce pacte aucun inconvénient majeur si ce n'est une certitude douloureuse qui se confirmait et le peinait grandement, ajoutant à ses soucis et sa culpabilité. Il se rappela que les choses sur lesquels il ne possédait aucune prise ne lui en incombaient pas et tenta de refouler l'instant écoulé.

-J-je... balbutia-t-il. Sally-Ann... j'ai évité un internement.

L'aveu lui procura un intense soulagement. Il savait que son amie ne paniquerait pas plus qu'elle ne l'épargnerait.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas mieux, soupira-t-elle avec chagrin. Pas vraiment. Et le bleu accentue la pâleur de ton visage, en rehausse les cernes. Je ne suis pas étonnée, mais que veux tu que j'y fasses, si tu t'enfermes dans ton travail et t'épuise à des rébellions qui t'évitent de trop réfléchir mais te fatiguent encore plus ? J'aurais préféré que tu restes quelques semaines dans un hôpital et sois forcé au repos. Mais pour le jumeau du Survivant... ce n'est pas ce qui se produit. Tu épuises tes ressources et sacrifie ta vie pour que les autres aillent bien, épuise celles de tes amis. Nous en sommes tous conscients, tous forcés de l'accepter. Il en incombe ceci aux proches d'Harry et Lucifer Potter, comme toi et Noah pourriez écrire.

Il cilla, et sourit tristement. Les yeux bruns de la jeune fille se voilèrent très légèrement, ses pupilles étaient élargies. Elle le dévisagea au point où détourner le regard lui parut cruel. Il lui sourit, remit la mèche qui s'était échappée de son serre-tête en place.

-Merci. Veux-tu aller déjeuner ?

-Volontiers, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Sans doute devraient-ils se contenter de ce silence quelques semaines, quelques mois encore.

* * *

Le professeur Rogue avait demandé à ce qu'Harry et Lucifer se présentent à son bureau à dix-heures ce lundi soir. Se rendre ensemble à un même cours leur permit de discuter et d'apprécier ce temps de répit. Le Survivant relata à son frère une anecdote avec Mr Weasley et la médecine moldue. L'homme avait tenté d'utiliser des points de suture pour soigner sa blessure, engendrant des conséquences bénignes mais qui avaient fort déplu à Molly. Puis, Harry se ferma.

-Quand nous sommes sortis de là pour échapper à une dispute, avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione... Nous avons croisé Lockart. Sa mémoire ne lui revient pas vraiment, mais il est toujours aussi narcissique et joyeux. Il se trouve dans une salle pour résidents à long terme... Neville était là. Pour voir ses parents.

« _Alice et Frank Londubat ont été torturé jusqu'à en perdre l'esprit par Barty Croupton Jr et la famille Lestrange_. » Lucifer revit le procès se dérouler et déglutit difficilement.

-C'était déchirant, lâcha son frère. Neville nous mettait au défi de rire... Mais je n'avais rien vu de moins drôle de ma vie. Rien, pas même le cimetière.

Lucifer serra la main de son jumeau dans la sienne et ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau. Le directeur des Serpentard vint leur ouvrir et leur somma de refermer derrière eux. La voix distante et glaciale retourna l'estomac du Poufsouffle. Il choisit de se distraire en analysant le laboratoire de potions, ses ingrédients et ses bocaux, le bureau sombre et rempli d'artefacts. La pensine de Dumbledore trônait dans la pièce, l'éclairant de ses runes et de sa luminosité d'un bleu profond.

-Bien, déclara rapidement le professeur. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Le directeur m'a demandé de vous enseigner l'occlumancie. J'espère simplement que vous manifesterez de meilleures dispositions dans l'étude de cette matière que dans celle des potions.

-Très bien, dit sobrement Harry.

Sa jambe droite tressautait malgré leur position verticale. Lucifer nota qu'une fine pellicule de sueur se déposait sur la peau de son visage. Il n'ignorait pas qu'Harry et Rogue se détestaient, au point où son jumeau s'était répandu plusieurs fois en diatribes à l'encontre de l'homme. Mais il sentait à cet instant une appréhension chez le Gryffondor qui tranchait avec son tempérament fier et impulsif. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de son frère.

-Cessez ça, siffla Rogue. Voilà précisément le genre d'attitude que vous devez supprimer Potter. Avez-vous une idée de la prise que vous offrez à vos ennemis ? Ils savent exactement qui viser : votre petit ami ou votre jumeau !

Lucifer se recula comme s'il s'était brûlé, sous le choc. L'appellation de l'homme lui fit réaliser que tous devaient connaître les liens qui l'unissaient à Noah. Son cœur s'accéléra violemment.

-Fermez la bouche ! rugit Rogue. Et choisissez un point fixe pour vos yeux ! Vous avez l'air d'un gibier traqué.

Le garçon se recula de nouveau et manqua de trébucher. Son jumeau lui permit de garder sa dignité mais il sentait la colère d'Harry gronder comme un volcan rentrant en éruption. Lui se tenait en équilibre entre une crise d'angoisse et la volonté farouche de montrer qu'il avait autant de valeur que son frère. Il suivit les directives et ancra également ses pieds dans le sol. Les conseils, après tout, ne divergeaient point de ceux qu'il avait reçu de son thérapeute durant l'été. La crise reflua.

-Ceci étant fait : il ne s'agit peut-être pas un cours ordinaire, Potter, reprit Rogue, en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais, mais je reste votre professeur et vous êtes priés par conséquent de toujours m'appeler « professeur » ou « monsieur ».

S'ensuivit une joute verbale entre le directeur des Serpentards et le Survivant à laquelle Lucifer assista, ébahi. Harry posait des questions sur l'occlumencie et la legilimencie de la façon la plus posée qu'il puisse proposer Rogue répondait d'un ton méprisant et attisait la colère de l'adolescent. Il se moqua des raccourcis employés et enchaîna sur des théories de l'esprit fascinantes que le Poufsouffle but, les yeux écarquillés. Leurs esprits, expliqua l'homme, possédaient une connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres -l'appellation rappela à Lucifer que Severus Rogue était un Mangemort et espionnait Voldemort pour l'ordre- qui n'était pas contrecarrée par les défenses du château.

-Pourquoi ? lâcha Lucifer.

-Ne m'interrompez-pas, gronda l'homme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étant rendu-compte de cette connexion, vos esprits se trouvent en danger. Malléables, manipulables, comme si vous ne l'étiez pas déjà assez.

Lucifer s'assit sur une chaise et observa l'attitude défiante de son frère. Les épaules tendues mais contenues au même niveau que le reste de son corps, le regard d'un élève vers son professeur Harry s'efforçait de rester poli et de ne pas céder à la haine que déversait sur eux Rogue depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Jamais l'homme n'avait réagi ainsi, malgré le mépris dégoulinant de ses cours de potions. Etait-ce la présence de Harry qui l'irritait tant ? Auquel cas, était-ce plus sa ressemblance avec leur père, sur des traits physiques ou caractériels ? La dette de vie de Severus Rogue envers James Potter pouvait-elle réellement expliquer ce comportement, ou même une rivalité adolescente ?

-Quelles sont les sources de cette connexion avec Lord Voldemort ? repris Lucifer quand Rogue eut terminé.

_-Ne prononcez pas ce nom !_

-Dumbledore... commença Harry.

-Silence, cracha Rogue. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder sur ces points plus que nécessaire.

Le refus de répondre à sa question réveilla en Lucifer une vieille frustration : celle qui avait accompagnée son enfance, qui l'avait poussé à se démarquer, à questionner et analyser tout ce qu'il trouvait. Un regain d'énergie traversa son corps. Le professeur déposa dans la Pensine quelques souvenirs dans un filet argenté, puis pointa sa baguette sur le Poufsouffle qui leva la sienne.

-_Legilimens !_

Tout disparu dans un tourbillon vertigineux. Ne resta que la rudesse de l'entraînement et une vague acceptation du manque de prévention : l'homme les pousserait au delà de leur limite mais Voldemort serait pire encore. Lucifer avait cinq ans et il pleurait, caché dans un placard, espérant que Pétunia l'entendrait et viendrait le consoler. A six ans, il offrait à sa tante dans la cuisine un cadeau confectionné à l'école pour la fête des mères et elle le jetait à la poubelle devant lui. La destruction lui revint en plein cœur. Dans ses insécurités, la fêlure de cet organe le poussa au supplice... Il trouva un éclat blanc, quelque part, des échos, et il s'y accrocha. A neuf ans, de mauvais produits lui avaient causé des plaques sur tout le cuir chevelu et le hasard avait voulu qu'il attrape la varicelle à ce moment là. Il rencontrait James, et la déception et le rejet lui rongeaient le cœur. James lui expliquait pourquoi Harry importait plus que lui. James lui hurlait dessus, serrant Harry contre un lit de l'infirmerie. L'éclat revint et il songea au blanc pur. Par dessus les souvenirs de son père, il projeta une lumière aveuglante, puis un choc brutal le ramena au bureau de Rogue. Son poignet tenait sa baguette avec une poigne telle que le sang ne circulait plus. Un cygne vaporeux y posait son crâne.

-Je vais vomir, prévint Lucifer.

Les hauts le corps le secouèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Il les subit, à moitié effondré, vomissant sa douleur. Rogue le releva sans ménagement se débarrassant des salissures d'un _Evanesco_.

-Pitoyable, cracha-t-il.

Endolori, se souvenant de ses traumatismes, Lucifer craqua. Le cygne disparut et il toisa l'homme, étincelant de fureur.

-Mon thérapeute a écrit une lettre que je vous ai déposé ce matin. VOUS NE pouvez pas exiger de moi un exercice mental intense alors que je suis TRaumatisé ! Vous fouillez dans DES Eléments qui n'ont pas terminé d'être résolus ! Vous ne pouvez PAS attendre de moi que j'endure ceci sans réaction. Peu importe ce qui s'est produit après, je me suis défendu lors de l'exercice !

Contrôler sa voix pour éviter de hurler sur l'homme et déclencher sa fureur s'avérait ardu. Le visage de Rogue devint livide. Ses orbes noirs se vidèrent d'émotions et son visage était un masque neutre, lisse et impeccable.

-Sortez. Votre leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Vous reviendrez mercredi soir, à la même heure. Je vous enseignerai de façon à ne pas entraver votre thérapie, mais vous n'y ferez plus allusion. Nous n'aborderons aucun sujet en dehors de l'Occlumencie. Jusqu'alors, mettez en pratique les méthodes de méditations. Et concentrez-vous sur cette lumière.

Lucifer obtempéra. Il ramassa son sac de cours et se tourna vers son jumeau, qui le dévisageait, impressionné.

-J'arrive, déclara Harry.

-Votre leçon n'est pas terminé, Potter, gronda Rogue.

Harry serra les poings, et fusilla le professeur du regard.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous séparez. Nous avons toujours agi ensemble. Nous sommes plus fort ensembles.

-Je déciderai s'il est nécessaire que vous ayez des sessions communes, siffla l'homme. Vos réactions et vos compétences sont différentes. Je doute que vous réussissiez à contrer mes attaques grâce à l'invocation d'un patronus. Potter, sortez.

Le ton était trop sec, trop définitif. Lucifer referma la porte et s'assit sur le sol, décidant d'avancer sur son devoir de Botanique en attendant son frère.

Harry ressortit du bureau du professeur plus agité que jamais. L'Occlumencie avait fait remonter les bribes de rêves lui permettant de savoir où se trouvait la prophétie dont Voldemort avait besoin. Sa cicatrice le brûlait, et Lucifer frotta machinalement son cou. Son jumeau fulminait contre Rogue qui ne parvenait pas à garder la neutralité nécessaire pour leur faire cours, marmonnait à propos de la façon dont le Poufsouffle lui avait répondu et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux turquoise de son frère, tout en s'interrogeant sur le département des mystères. Son état de fébrilité inquiéta Lucifer.

* * *

Le jour suivant, le professeur Chourave convoqua le jeune Potter dans son bureau. L'annonce provint de Susan, et l'atteint à travers les brumes qui l'entouraient depuis la veille. Sa cicatrice l'avait lancé jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne insupportable et qu'un pur bonheur l'aveugle. Un bonheur qui le rendait nauséeux et qui déclenchait un rire maniaque ayant tétanisé Noah.

-Ce n'est pas de mon fait, assura Sally-Ann en tartinant généreusement ses tartines de beurre et de marmelade d'orage. Tu dois te concentrer là dessus plutôt que sur tu-sais-quoi.

Les incursions de Voldemort dans son esprit. Lucifer fixa son verre de jus d'orange, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit de solide. Les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et déposèrent colis et lettres à leurs propriétaires. La chouette hulotte de Susan transportait deux parchemins, qu'elle déplia négligemment. Elle se figea, reposa sa nourriture pour agripper la lettre des deux mains.

-Plus personne dans notre entourage n'est abonné à la Gazette, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle avec un calme olympien.

-Hermione la lit, répondit Lucifer avec un regard instinctif vers la table des Gryffondor.

La jeune fille montrait le journal à Ron et Harry qui paraissaient horrifiés. Un murmure enflait dans la Grande Salle.

-Mais elle nous est inaccessible. Je vais devoir emprunter son exemplaire à Hermione. La journée sera dure, sachez le. Ma tante m'a écrit en urgence durant la nuit.

La préfète avait carré les épaules, et faisait preuve d'un sang-froid très prudent. Elle redoutait une explosion et encaissait une nouvelle que les trois autres redoutaient soudain. Justin, à côté d'eux, écoutait et attendait la suite.

-Tous les Mangemorts encore vivants d'Azkaban se sont évadés hier soir, déclara Susan. Les plus grands criminels de la seconde partie du siècle sont libres de recommencer à semer la terreur.

Lucifer sentit la nausée revenir. Il se raidit, et frotta sa cicatrice. En cet instant, il la haït. Elle était la raison de cette connexion à Voldemort, la raison de ces émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Noah prit doucement sa main, presque comme si ce geste ne signifiait rien, et la garda dans la sienne pour empêcher ses gestes de le trahir.

-Réunion de l'AD ce soir, annonça Lucifer à mi-voix. Je vais modifier le Gallion. Nous devons réagir.

-En effet, murmura son amoureux. Nous ne laisserons pas la terreur s'imposer à Poudlard.

Les adolescents quittèrent leurs bancs et se dirigèrent vers le Hall, afin que Lucifer puisse prendre l'air. Il s'appuya aussitôt contre la pierre blanche et respira par grands a-coups.

-Doucement, ordonna Sally-Ann. Tu vas te déclencher une crise d'angoisse.

-TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! hurla-t-il.

Elle recula, surprise et blessée. Ses propres réactions différaient, désormais, nota-t-il vaguement. Ils ne se hurlaient jamais dessus, d'ordinaire. Les mises au point se faisaient calmement. Mais l'horreur qui grandissait en lui enflait, se transformait en une frustration qu'il ne parvenait pas à canaliser. Elle débordait.

-Tu ne comprends pas, reprit-il. J'ai ressenti plus de bonheur pour l'évasion de ces criminels qu'à aucun moment ces derniers mois. Parfois, Noah me parle, Dumbledore me regarde, et je les hais, férocement. J'ai ressenti du bonheur pour l'évasion de ces criminels.

Il agrippa sa robe de sorcier au niveau de la poitrine, où ses émotions se jouaient, et racla ses ongles contre son torse. La douleur était assez satisfaisante pour endiguer une partie de sa culpabilité. Ses doigts se détendirent pour recommencer à griffer. Sally-Ann attrapa sa main avec force.

-Arrête ! grinça-t-elle.

-Je me sens souillé, siffla-t-il. Rien ne pourra jamais laver ce que j'ai ressenti de l'intérieur.

Noah sourit tristement, avec tant de tendresse et de douceur que Lucifer en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il prit sa main, caressa sa joue.

-Ce n'est pas toi, Lucifer. Ce ne sont pas tes émotions, et tu dois apprendre à les dissocier de toi, mon...

Le rouquin l'attira dans une étreinte, sentant les bras de son meilleur ami se refermer sur lui. Sa douceur désarmante avait fait mourir cette rage qui menaçait d'exploser et d'entraîner avec elle trop de monde, trop de mots incisifs.

-Je ne criais pas sur toi, dit-il à Sally-Ann.

-C'était bien imité, rétorqua-t-elle. Je sais. Mais si je te revois une seule fois te griffer, je te traîne au bureau du professeur Chourave. Ce n'est pas que toi que tu blesses en faisant ça, Lucifer, c'est tous ceux qui t'aiment.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune chercher leurs affaires. Susan s'arrêta pour rassurer les plus jeunes, s'indigner avec les plus âgés, remplissant ses devoirs de préfète.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Lucifer une fois dans leurs dortoirs. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à...

-Si c'était moi, répliqua sourdement Noah, tu le ferais sans te poser de questions. Tu me soutiendrais sans t'inquiéter de toi-même, tu endurerai toutes mes crises, toutes mes insécurités, sans jamais m'en tenir rigueur, tu m'obligerai à prendre soin de moi tout en le faisant toi-même. L'amour fonctionne ainsi, Lucifer. Je le referai, toute ma vie, quel que soit le prix. Que tu ne fasses jamais cela pour moi parce que je n'en ai pas besoin n'a aucune importance. N'en culpabilise jamais, car tous les êtres n'ont pas la même vie, pas les mêmes besoins. Je suis là, et rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux que d'être à tes côtés.

La vérité, la sagesse dans ses propos, si honnêtes et purs, achevèrent de calmer le garçon. Il se contenta d'embrasser Noah, et de lui promettre qu'il l'aimait.

Quand midi arriva, la nouvelle de l'évasion était sur toutes les lèvres. Pire : la Gazette décrétait que Sirius Black était le point de ralliement de ces dix Mangemorts, rappelant son lien de parenté avec Bellatrix Lestrange et plongeant Lucifer et Noah dans un état de fureur pure. L'homme haïssait sa famille, sa noirceur, jusqu'à sa demeure. Les familles qui avaient jadis été touchées par les crimes des évadés jouissaient d'une popularité nouvelle : plusieurs élèves approchèrent Susan, dont la tante, l'oncle et les cousins avaient été assassinés, pour entendre son point de vue et la façon dont les meurtres s'étaient produits. Désarçonnée, leur amie bredouilla avant que Sally-Ann ne la tire en arrière en marmonnant des insultes à l'égard des curieux. Ils laissèrent Lucifer à la porte du bureau du professeur Chourave, lui promettant de lui réserver une place au déjeuner.

-Entrez, s'exclama le professeur avec un ton grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le cœur de l'adolescent se mit à cogner violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Il s'assit sur les sièges de bois, nauséeux, observant les traits tirés de sa directrice de maison. Elle tenta un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. L'annonce dans le journal l'avait ébranlée, réalisa le Poufsouffle.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de votre tante, qui accompagnait celle de votre thérapeute, annonça la femme. Je dois admettre être inquiète, Lucifer. J'entends de plus en plus parler de vous de la part de collègues inquiets. Vos notes, qui auraient tourné selon la notation des BUSES entre Acceptable et Effort Exceptionnel l'année dernière, ont chuté à Acceptable, voire Désolant pour l'astronomie. Votre dernier essai de botanique est intelligent mais décousu.

-L'astronomie se fait trop tard, souffla Lucifer. Mes yeux brûlent et je n'arrive pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit.

La femme soupira, et fouilla quelques papiers sur son bureau.

-Bientôt auront lieu les entretiens d'orientation des élèves de Cinquième Année. Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à ce que vous désireriez faire ?

-Non, répondit Lucifer avec l'automatisme d'une séance chez le psychologue. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir au delà d'aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas certain de survivre. Je ne pense qu'à Harry, à Noah, et à Voldemort qui monte au pouvoir en toute impunité, aux horreurs qu'il crée.

Les traits du professeur Chourave se durcirent et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur son élève, oubliant les événements de la nuit passée.

-Votre thérapeute préconise de vous donner des buts et des échéances, mais il soutient que vous êtes épuisé et je ne peux qu'approuver. Nous allons alléger votre emploi du temps. Les matières optionnelles ne sont pas indispensables pour les BUSE, et quatre heures de temps libre vous seraient bénéfiques.

Lucifer sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il serra ses poignets.

-Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes capacités, Lucifer, dit gentiment sa directrice de maison. Vous n'êtes pas en état de suivre autant de cours. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau aux heures de Soin aux Créatures Magique, et avancerez sur vos devoirs. Je donne cours lorsque vous avez Etudes des Runes, mais je peux demander à Mme Pince de vous superviser en bibliothèque. Vous avez besoin de calme, tout en demeurant sous surveillance pour que vos pensées sombres puissent être éloignées.

-Je désirerai continuer l'Etude des Runes, murmura Lucifer. Il s'agit des rares heures où je me sens bien sans que quoi que ce soit vienne perturber ma concentration.

-Le professeur Lowhaz est plus que satisfait de votre travail, approuva la femme, pensive. Il serait contre-productif de vous priver de ce qui vous est bénéfique. Vous êtes dispensé de cours d'Astronomie je doute que ce cours vous soit utile dans un futur métier. A la place du Soin aux Créatures Magiques, vous viendrez ici. Nous referons le point dans un mois, et si besoin, effectuerons d'autres ajustements. Cela vous convient-il ?

Le soulagement qui envahissait peu à peu Lucifer le perturbait. L'idée de regagner son lit et dormir le jeudi, au lieu d'observer les étoiles et le ciel en songeant à Voldemort et au cimetière lui procurait un apaisement nouveau. Les deux heures dégagées lui permettraient de passer du temps à travailler sur l'A.D. et l'Ancienne Salle Commune avec plus de quiétude.

-Merci, murmura-t-il, reconnaissant.

Le professeur Chourave lui sourit, puis lui posa quelques questions sur sa tante, ses vacances, et parut sincèrement heureuse des relations qui se nouaient entre eux.

* * *

_PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD _

_Il est désormais interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils sont payés pour enseigner. _

_Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six. _

_Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice _

Le décret d'éducation numéro 26 avait été accroché dans le Grand Hall le lendemain de l'évasion. La séance de l'AD qui s'était tenue le soir même avait été trop pleine d'énergie, de frustration et de désir de parvenir à agir, loin de cette passivité forcée par la dictature qui s'instaurait dans Poudlard. La mise à l'épreuve d'Hagrid et du professeur Trelawney ajoutait à leur indignation. Lucifer et Noah étaient allé prendre le thé chez le demi-géant, et le rouquin s'était excusé de déserter le Cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, mais Hagrid avait balayé ses phrases du revers de la main.

-Ce qui compte, c'est ta santé, Lucifer. Ta mère te le dirait si elle était là. Même si elle adorait les études, elle aurait voulu que tu sois assez en forme pour les suivre !

De fait, ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de l'Astronomie et avoir deux heures de plus pour se concentrer sur ses devoirs lui permit rapidement de retrouver un mode de vie sain. Il avait réduit ses lectures complémentaires, se limitant à deux livres par semaines et put élaborer des plans satisfaisants dans le bureau du professeur Chourave. Elle n'aurait pas dû être autorisée à le garder ainsi seul à seule, néanmoins Ombrage ne paraissait que peu intéressée par la directrice des Poufsouffles pour le moment. Ces heures étaient légalement comptées à Lucifer comme « Heures d'études obligatoires » et les rares personnes au courant de cet arrangement n'en auraient soufflé mot à nul autre. Ses notes théoriques en potions, sortilèges et métamorphoses remontèrent à Effort Exceptionnel. A onze heures et demie du soir maximum, il se trouvait dans son lit ou celui de Noah et s'endormait apaisé de la chaleur corporelle de l'autre garçon. Ils consacraient le Samedi après-midi à la lecture de journaux : enfin, ils entamaient les dures journées de procès. Le dimanche, Harry et lui se promenaient dans le parc de Poudlard en discutant de l'AD et des progrès extraordinaires de Neville, fomentaient des revanches imaginaires sur Ombrage et se rappelaient par leur présence mutuelle que leur lien de gémellité demeurerait plus fort que tout.

* * *

Prétendre s'absorber dans les méthodes de William Eskivdur, tout en lisant en réalité des chapitres d'Histoire de la Magie devint commun chez les Poufsouffles. L'enchantement empêchait quiconque d'autre que le propriétaire du livre de se rendre compte de la ruse. Ernie avait créé un laboratoire de potions dans leur dortoir et, aidé de Hannah et Susan, il avait fourni ses camarades de classe d'une potion d'imperméabilité prévenant d'éventuelles tentatives de dissiper l'enchantement. Ils apparaissaient travailleurs et disciplinés aux yeux satisfaits de la Grande Inquisitrice, et prenaient des notes à la plume tout en notant au crayon à papiers divers mots et messages qu'ils se faisaient passer entre eux et gommaient incessamment. Sans doute ne s'écoulerait-il que peu de temps avant qu'Ombrage ne se rende compte qu'ils étaient incapables de lire le moindre paragraphe à voix haute. Le temps gagné demeurait précieux.

Les cours d'Occlumencie se déroulaient avec les deux frères séparés. Le professeur Rogue ne s'adressait à Lucifer qu'à de rares reprises, dans des injonctions sèches et efficaces et paraissait tenir compte des recommandations du psychologue.

-Avant tout, tenez-vous droit. Ancrez vos pieds et votre regard.

L'adolescent redressait les épaules, déroulait sa colonne vertébrale. Il mettait en place ses techniques de respiration, choisissait un point fixe dans la salle de classe, et attendait le classique « Legilimens » qui le prenait régulièrement de court. Il ne parvenait pas à protéger son esprit avant de trop longues secondes durant lesquelles l'homme avait accès à de douloureux souvenirs, certes triviaux, mais qui le forçaient à se souvenir d'une enfance passée qu'il aurait voulu oublier. La veine qui pulsait à la tempe de Vernon alors qu'il faisait acte de magie accidentelle, les retentissants « Toi ! » « Lui ! » qui le défaisaient de son identité, les regards méprisants de sa tante, certes rares mais néanmoins présents... La souffrance appelait en lui l'éclat, et il se focalisait sur cette lumière blanche.

-Anticipez ! ordonna Rogue.

Cela ne fonctionnait guère. Il ne parvenait pas à faire appel à l'écho avant d'avoir assisté à suffisamment de souvenirs, et ses exercices de respirations perdaient toute efficacité sitôt qu'il se trouvait en situation de cours. Dans les couloirs, en pleine conversation, le Poufsouffle s'apercevait de son corps tendu à l'extrême et de ses épaules voûtées, de son regard agité en perpétuel mouvement et soudain, il s'efforçait de reprendre de l'assurance. L'application en situation stressante s'avérait ardue.

-Vous n'êtes pas concentré !

Lucifer se ressaisit, assouplit son poignet. Il se devait de tenter de gagner du temps afin de pouvoir puiser dans cette énergie blanche si semblable à la lumière d'un patronus.

-Legilimens !

-Protego !

Un bouclier vert s'étendit entre eux sans qu'il disposât du loisir de l'observer : le contre sort l'envoya aussitôt dans l'esprit de l'homme. Une jeune fille, les poings crispés, observait deux adolescents aux cheveux noirs, l'un contre l'autre. Ses cheveux roux ondulaient autour d'un visage furieux aux yeux verts dont la lueur était trop semblable à celle qui brillait dans les yeux d'Harry... Un homme au nez crochu assenait une gifle à un enfant maigre aux orbes noires... Un adolescent aux longs cheveux blonds tapotait l'épaule d'un garçon aux cheveux gras et à la robe de sorcier trop courte. Une gifle mentale expulsa Lucifer hors de l'esprit de son professeur. Les lèvres fines de Rogue étaient aussi livides que le reste de son visage.

-Je vous ai demandé de vous concentrer sur une toile blanche, _Potter._

Le nom fut craché avec un tel venin que le rouquin en eut le tournis. Encore haletant, il tenta de maîtriser les tremblements de son corps et les larmes qui désiraient rouler sur ses joues et apaiser la plaie béante créée par la vue de sa mère.

-Il me faut gagner du temps afin de créer cette toile.

-Le Protego était efficace parce que vous m'avez pris à revers. Essayez une nouvelle fois et vous ne vous heurterez qu'à un mur noir et des souvenirs sans intérêt... voir des souvenirs que j'utiliserai pour vous blesser.

Sans doute Sirius, ou même Harry, y auraient-ils vu une menace : Lucifer comprit aussitôt l'intérêt sadique qu'aurait Voldemort d'agir de la sorte et la façon dont Rogue l'y préparait.

-Vous n'avez pas ce temps, Potter. Vous devez être capable d'invoquer aussitôt cette lumière, ou, à défaut, d'aller la chercher par des méthodes aussi enfantines que la couleur. Legilimens !

Tant de souvenirs triviaux enfouis au plus profond de son esprit ! Des recettes de cuisine, des cours de potions où ses œuvres étaient qualifiées de « Sans âme », des coupures de maladresse avec des couteaux... Du sang ! Du sang ! L'esprit de Lucifer s'agita de façon frénétique et perdit toute logique, toute stabilité. Des litres de sang, Monsieur Weasley, l'immense chaudron de renaissance de Voldemort, entrecoupés de spasmes et de douleur physique.

-Suffit, siffla Rogue en le relâchant.

Il se trouvait sur le sol et vomit aussitôt. Au rythme haletant de la respiration qui ne lui appartenait pas, il comprit que la session venait de faire souffrir l'homme.

-Cette méthode est à proscrire, gronda le directeur des Serpentards. Ne l'utilisez plus jamais. Vous finiriez fou. C'est fini pour ce soir.

-Ce n'était pas volontaire, expliqua Lucifer en enfilant son sac à bandoulière.

Il désirait fermer les yeux et retrouver le soutien du cygne mais chaque appel au patronus augmentait sa sensation de souillure. Il devait demeurer une arme pure, destinée aux Détraqueurs.

En retournant à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, Lucifer se perdit dans la contemplation du visage de Lily, dans sa posture de révolte si semblable à la sienne et dans ce visage encadré par des cheveux flamboyants. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à sa mère qu'avec cette longue chevelure et ce désir de combattre, de guérir, réalisa-t-il.

Il était apaisé lorsqu'il relata ce fait à Noah, lové entre ses bras.


	6. Injustices

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas autant que moi... Longue période ! Du coup, je vous offre un chapitre un peu plus tôt que ce qui était prévu, et j'espère pouvoir accélérer mon rythme d'écriture ! **

**AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre contient un passage violent, assurez-vous d'être dans de bonnes dispositions pour le lire. **

**Je sais que l'enfer de Lucifer semble interminable, peut-être lassant pour certains et angoissants pour d'autre. Je sais également que rien ne semble s'améliorer pour lui malgré la thérapie... C'est normal. La reconstruction d'un individu prend du temps. Laissez-lui le temps, laissez-vous également le temps si vous êtes dans cette situation. Toute forêt sombre débouche sur une route plus ensoleillée et des champs. **

**Bon courage à tout-e-s !**

* * *

Le samedi du 14 Février avait fort-à-propos été déclaré comme week-end à Pré-Au-Lard. Lucifer et Noah projetaient de se promener dans les rues les moins usitées avant de se réchauffer dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle avec du chocolat chaud de chez Honeydukes. Lucifer s'extirpa des bras de Noah et sortit de sa malle les brins d'herbe qu'il avait cueilli la veille et métamorphosa celui en meilleur état en une parfaite rose rouge.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il au garçon encore endormi.

Noah papillonna des yeux et lui offrit un sourire éclatant en se saisissant de la fleur.

-Elle est splendide, merci.

Tendrement, il posa son front contre le sien puis l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Je t'aime.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent puis Lucifer lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se lever. Il prit la robe de sorcier offerte pas son père l'année précédente et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, réalisant soudain la présence de Justin, qui détourna le regard, les joues rougies par une gêne pudique.

-Ne t'occupes pas de moi, marmonna-t-il. Je ne peux rien dire, vous êtes discrets. Je me sens intrusif, mais mon père m'avait prévenu que je connaîtrais ce genre de situation à Eton. Il se trouve que c'est Poudlard à la place.

Lucifer se relaxa malgré lui et se contenta de sourire à leur camarade de dortoir, qui farfouilla dans ses affaires.

-Si tu comptes te teindre les cheveux, cela t'ennuierait que je passe avant ? Je dois retrouver Tracey Davis à neuf heures, et j'ai vraiment faim.

-Bien sûr, accepta Lucifer en retournant à son lit.

Korrigan s'y étalait de tout son long et protesta lorsque l'humain le réveilla. Un peu plus tard, Lucifer, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette, terminait un essai de métamorphose en attendant que Noah le rejoigne. Son amoureux rayonna devant ses cheveux rouge vif qui se dégradaient vers le noir.

-Excellentes teintures que t'a offert Harry, commenta-t-il.

-Je ne serai jamais parvenu à un tel résultat manuel, admit l'adolescent.

Il offrit son bras à son compagnon, dans une étiquette désuète qui leur donnait l'illusion d'une vie stable, sans Grande Inquisitrice, sans Ministère corrompu, sans Mage Noir déterminé à un génocide.

* * *

Harry portait une sobre robe noire à la collerette victorienne, et avait l'air particulièrement gauche en traversant le Hall. Ses cheveux de jais ne rebiquaient pas autant qu'à l'accoutumée et son frère le soupçonna d'avoir utilisé la recette familiale du Lissenplit à cet effet.

-Tu es superbe, l'encouragea-t-il. Mais tes cheveux sont mieux au naturel.

-Tu crois ? s'inquiéta son jumeau, angoissé, en passant la main à revers sur son crâne. Encore une différence entre nous. Deux miroirs inversés.

Son sourire sardonique se voulait complice mais il cherchait Cho des yeux. Sitôt que la belle jeune fille apparut, sa jambe gauche se mit à s'agiter et il tenta de mettre les mains dans des poches inexistantes avant de les utiliser pour ébouriffer inutilement sa chevelure.

-James utilisait ces gestes idiots, adolescent, grogna-t-il. Je devrais les éviter aujourd'hui. Heu...

-Vas-y, sourit Lucifer.

-Merci. Bonne Saint Valentin à vous deux !

Il voulut s'élancer, puis se décida à marcher d'un pas faussement décontracter. Lucifer l'observa avec anxiété, s'en voulut, et décida de profiter de ce ressenti naturel d'un adolescent qui s'angoisse pour les amours de son jumeau. Le Survivant ignorait comment se comporter avec ceux qu'il connaissait à peine. Ils partageaient cette caractéristiques. Aussi différents soient-ils physiquement, aussi séparés semblent-être leurs chemins, ils se croiseraient sans cesse dans ces ombres et leur temporalité.

-Lucifer ! Noah ! Attendez ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle revenait de la Volière et les rejoignit, essoufflée, mais un air satisfait sur le visage.

-Il faut que vous soyez aux Trois Balais à midi. Harry y sera. C'est important. Pour... pour le monde magique, et pour l'Histoire je pense.

Les mots intriguèrent les deux Poufsouffles, qui lui promirent d'être au rendez-vous.

* * *

Ils se promenèrent main dans la main, profitant de l'architecture et du calme, discutant simplement en savourant l'air frais sur leurs visages et leurs peaux. Ils parlèrent de Trajan et William, de ce qu'ils devaient dévoiler ou non de leur intimité, se remémorèrent le concert de rock auquel ils avaient assisté durant l'été, rirent des histoires abracadabrantes trouvées dans les vieux journaux, de l'affreuse approche de la médecine au XVIème siècle. Midi vint trop rapidement, et ils prirent le chemin qui menait aux Trois Balais. Hermione les y attendait, en compagnie d'Harry, de Luna Lovegood et de Rita Skeeter.

-Je ne peux croire... souffla Noah.

Lucifer avait également compris ce que signifiait la présence de la journaliste et de la jeune Serdaigle.

-Le Chicaneur est indépendant et intègre, remarqua-t-il avec fermeté. Ni Luna, ni son père, ni Hermione, ne laisseraient une reporter nous dénigrer. Il s'agit de notre droit de réponse, et nous l'utiliserons.

-Pas... Pas avec Skeeter, gronda Noah. Je refuse de lui adresser la parole, ou d'en faire ma voix Lucifer.

Le rouquin l'entraîna vers la table. Dès qu'ils furent assez près pour discerner l'interrogatoire de la journaliste sur la vie sentimentale du Survivant, Noah se tendit et cessa d'avancer.

-Bonjour, les salua rêveusement Luna. Tu sais que tes cheveux dessinent une rose, Lucifer ?

Le garçon examina le dégradé de rouge et de noir sans parvenir à discerner le motif et sentit ses joues s'embraser.

-Tu maintiens toutes ces salades que Dumbledore a raconté sur le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui dont tu serais le seul témoin... A l'exception de ton frère, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit fiable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Noah va vous blesser très sérieusement, si vous ajoutez un seul mot, commenta la Serdaigle. Je ne vous aime pas non plus, mais au moins vous n'obéissez à personne d'autre qu'à votre soif de scoop.

-Elle n'obéit qu'à son égocentrisme, siffla le jeune Weber, aussi glacial que le blizzard.

La tirade de Luna lui avait causé un choc et il s'était résolu à se figer sur place. Avec son menton levé, sa baguette instinctivement brandie et son maintient de noble, il irradiait soudain de puissance et de menace. Un regard suffit à Rita pour en juger, et elle posa calmement ses mains sur la table.

-Je racontes ce que les gens désirent lire, mon cher. Mes lecteurs ont le droit de connaître la vérité.

Un sortilège s'échappa de la baguette de Noah, que Lucifer eut le réflexe de parer d'un rapide _Protego_. Le bouclier vert se doubla de celui d'Harry, un peu trop tardif.

-Un cinquième année qui maîtrise les informulés, commenta Rita, surprise. J'ai l'habitude d'être agressée, bien sûr. Dis moi, cela fait-il partie de l'éducation de la noblesse Magique ? Crois-tu que tes camarades de Serpentard en soient également capables ? Ernie McMillan peut-il faire de même ?

Noah paraissait secoué. Lucifer l'entoura de ses bras. La journaliste leur lança un regard intéressé, mais un regard féroce d'Harry l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Tout ira bien, Noah, promit l'adolescent.

Il se tourna se détacha de lui pour s'adresser à cette femme qu'il méprisait et qui lui avait fait découvrir le sentiment haineux.

-Un tribunal me validerait en tant que témoin. Les rumeurs sur mes crises d'angoisses sont avérées. Elles proviennent de ce à quoi j'ai assisté au soir du 24 Juin 1994. Je suis un témoin fiable, issu d'une maison dont les valeurs sont l'honnêteté, le labeur et la justice. Ne me dénigrez plus jamais de la sorte.

-Et à quoi as-tu assisté ? répliqua Rita, ne perdant jamais son objectif de vue. As-tu vu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou cela peut-il être une illusion ? Ah, je vois ça d'ici : « Harry et Lucifer Potter : Unis contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Ou peut-être « Potter accusent... » Oui, ce serait excellent. En banderole : « Harry et Lucifer Potter révèlent les noms des Mangemorts qui se dissimulent parmi nous. » Les jumeaux Potter, perturbés chacun à leur manière, relatent...

Lucifer et Luna plaquèrent les mains de Noah sur la table, mais Rita fixait Hermione.

-Mais bien sûr, la petite Miss Parfaite ne veut surtout pas que je raconte cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, en réalité... rétorqua la Gryffondor, glaciale. C'est exactement ce que veux la petite Miss Parfaite.

Rita s'étouffa avec son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Elle argua que la Gazette ne publierait jamais une telle histoire, admettant que Fudge faisait pression sur ses journalistes et censurait les articles. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la voyait, Noah eut l'air satisfait.

-Ainsi meurt une démocratie, annonça-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard approbateur, et Luna lui caressa distraitement l'épaule, ce qui le perturba. Rita protesta contre une publication gratuite dans le Chicaneur mais entre la menace que représentait Noah et le chantage de la préfète sur son statut d'Animagus, elle se retrouvait prise au piège. Lucifer se sentait nauséeux.

-Non, dit-il. Je ne forcerai personne. Je ne répondrai aux questions qu'à condition qu'elle accepte de son plein gré.

-Ses articles n'ont pas exactement été écrit avec notre permission, ou notre libre arbitre, remarqua Harry.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et le Gryffondor abdiqua.

-Soit. Je le ferai seul.

-Eh bien, minauda la journaliste, si je suis autorisée à écrire... autant en profiter. Même gratuitement. Peut-être qu'autre chose que des _torchons_ voudront mes services.

Luna ne releva aucunement l'insulte, se contentant de touiller son verre à l'aide d'un bâtonnet sur lequel était planté un oignon mariné.

-Si je participe, avertit Lucifer, vous ne serez pas autorisée à modifier la de nos phrases. Je veux relire l'article avant sa publication. Vous relaterez la situation sans fioritures ni inventions. Utilisez vos mots acérés pour faire passer le message mais que ce message soit la vérité. Ne supprimez aucune donnée, aussi inutile paraisse-t-elle.

Il serra les doigts de Noah sous la table, cet être si loyal, si patient, si intègre.

-Je ne peux pas, gémit le jeune Weber à mi-voix. Je suis... Je ne _peux_ pas me laisser corrompre, même au regard de l'Histoire, même en droit de réponse.

-Pardon, Noah, murmura-t-il. Je ne désire pas te mettre dans cette position. Rentre au château, je te rejoins dès que je le peux.

L'adolescent quitta les lieux et la vue de Lucifer s'embua aussitôt. Il se raccrocha à son frère pour contenir des sanglots muets.

-Pas un mot sur ses larmes, avertit Harry. Ne mentionnez jamais Noah Weber.

-Alors, allez-y Rita, commenta Hermione avec un entrain un peu forcé.

Elle retrouva vite sa sérénité, néanmoins, et nul ne pouvait se méprendre sur la satisfaction qui émanait d'elle. Lucifer but un verre de Bièraubeurre et se lança dans son témoignage, pesant chacun de ses mots pour les faire résonner de façon puissante.

* * *

Lucifer se réveilla avec un cri rauque, inspirant frénétiquement. La main glacée de Voldemort effleura son cou et il se débattit violemment, hurlant le nom de son jumeau.

-Ne le touche pas, murmura Noah. Lucifer, ouvre les yeux. Tu es en sécurité.

Mais dans le noir relatif du dortoir apparurent les yeux rouge sang de Voldemort, et la main coupée de Peter, qui s'approchait de lui. Il chût, se releva d'une roulade, sa baguette fusant vers lui dans un élan de magie incontrôlée.

-Mrs Chourave ? proposa Justin.

-Je ne crois pas, hésita Noah. C'est un cauchemar simple. Lucifer ?

L'air entrait dans ses narines et sa gorge mais n'atteignait pas ses poumons en quantité suffisante. Korrigan passa entre ses jambes avec un miaulement inquiet.

-_Incendio. _

_-Aguamenti ! _

Les flammes s'éteignirent avant d'avoir pu se propager sur le chandelier. Les bras de Noah exercèrent une pression sur son torse, et il réalisa que son meilleur ami avait simplement désiré illuminer les lieux afin qu'il reprenne pied dans la réalité.

-Ca va, balbutia-t-il dans un murmure sans parvenir à cesser de s'agiter. Je sais où je suis. Je sais qui est là.

La vision du cadavre de Cedric dans le coin de la pièce, le jugeant de ses yeux morts, en revanche, refusait de disparaître, et à la faible lueur de la lune, les visages pâles de Justin et Ernie lui donnaient l'illusion de se retrouver face à Voldemort et à sa version du journal.

-J-j'ai témoigné, expliqua-t-il. J'ai revu...

Il accepta le verre d'eau que son camarade de chambre lui tenait avec un remerciement. Lorsqu'ils eurent regagné leurs lits, Lucifer se blottit contre Noah.

-Je n'en peux plus, sanglota-t-il. Mes nuits redevenaient complètes, mais depuis Mr Weasley, je ne rêve que de s-sang. Je déteste les attaques de panique nocturnes. Je sais que celle-ci n'a été déclenchée que par mon témoignage mais je ne veux plus jamais en revivre.

Il repoussa les couvertures et posa son menton sur ses genoux au bout du lit, où Noah ne pouvait l'atteindre.

-Je suis navré, pour cet après-midi. Je t'admire, Noah, d'avoir refusé.

-J'aurais aimé que tu le fasses, admit son compagnon un peu sèchement. Et surtout, j'aurais voulu ne pas briser ma promesse d'être à tes côtés quoi que tu fasses. Il s'agissait de la première action contre... que nous pouvions effectuer ensemble, et je suis parti. J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de rester malgré ma répulsion.

-Non, répondit Lucifer en passant ses bras autour de son torse. Je sais que tu seras à mes côtés dans ce combat. Je respectes tant ta décision, Noah... Je t'aime ainsi.

Son amoureux se retourna pour l'embrasser, et ils perdirent l'équilibre sur le matelas moelleux. Korrigan sauta à bas du lit, la queue en panache, et retrouva la couchette voisine. Le genou du jeune Weber effleura l'entrejambe du rouquin, qui sentit une décharge brute parcourir son corps. Surpris, il s'écarta légèrement, puis vint poser sa tête sur le torse de l'autre garçon.

* * *

Lucifer, Noah et Susan boycottèrent le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle en raison des sanctions déplorables et injustifiées imposées par Ombrage. Ils demeurèrent en compagnie de Sally-Ann dans la salle commune, et Lucifer les informa de l'interview donnée.

-J'aime bien le Chicaneur, lança Sally-Ann. C'est le premier journal magique que l'ai lu, et il me donne toujours une nouvelle manière de voir ce monde, de nouvelles recettes ou de nouveaux sortilèges. J'avais pensé contacter Xenophilius Lovegood une fois l'affaire des plumes sanglantes étouffée par le Ministère. En vous en parlant, bien sûr.

-Ce serait une excellente idée. Sans Rita Skeeter, siffla Noah entre ses dents. Hermione aurait pu...

-C'est une très bonne journaliste à scandale, opposa Lucifer. Elle magnifiera nos phrases maladroites par ses propres piques.

-Ne penses-tu pas que l'Histoire mérite la vérité, dénuée de toutes fioritures ?

Il existait quelque chose de nouveau, dans leur relation, dans cette opposition qui se créait. Néanmoins, Lucifer n'était pas effrayé de perdre son meilleur ami, son amour, entièrement confiant dans les liens qui les unissait. Cette stabilité l'interrogeait, le faisait réfléchir à ses relations. Noah lui offrait chaque jour ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux : l'amour dont il était assoiffé, et lui avait appris à avoir confiance en autrui, lui avait prouvé qu'il était digne d'être aimé. Il sentit la tension de Susan et de Sally-Ann, qui ne les connaissaient qu'éternellement en harmonie.

-L'Histoire mérite la vérité, confirma-t-il, mais une vérité narrée et non une liste de faits qui ennuieraient le lecteur. Malgré tout, la presse n'est pas un livre, Noah, et je crains que nous ayons besoin d'une journaliste qualifiée pour contrer la propagande de la Gazette. Malheureusement, nous ne disposions que de Rita Skeeter.

-Tu y as longuement réfléchi.

-J'ai regretté de n'avoir pas eu ta force morale inflexible pour refuser et me suis questionné sur ma valeur en tant que personne, admit Lucifer avec un peu trop de facilité.

Noah attrapa sa main pour la serrer, et Sally-Ann laissa échapper un gloussement nerveux.

-Ta thérapie te force à être tellement plus honnête, hoqueta-t-elle. C'était embarrassant et touchant, c'en devient insupportable et à entendre absolument.

Susan haussa un sourcil, et les deux garçons hésitèrent sur la meilleure façon de prendre ses paroles. La jeune fille secoua la tête, soudain irritée.

-Oh, je vous en prie, ne pensez pas que c'est une critique ! Ce sont des choses qui peuvent être dites entre nous !

-En effet, accepta doucement Noah.

-Peut-être devrais-tu parler à Luna demain soir, proposa Lucifer. Elle serait ravie de discuter du Chicaneur avec toi.

Sally-Ann acquiesça, puis ils discutèrent de rock sorcier et moldu tout en élaborant conjointement le plan d'un essai sur la Disparition Partielle, partageant également leurs notes d'Histoire de la Magie. Susan n'appréciait guère cette musique et elle élaborait un croquis de Botanique, lorsqu'elle roula soudain son parchemin achevé.

-Tu es en meilleure forme qu'hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi Rogue te prépare, Lucifer, mais tu reviens épuisé et au bord d'une crise d'angoisse.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Je sais que Harry évoque ces cours avec Ron et Hermione, mais j'ai du mal à désobéir à un ordre direct, d'autant plus que je le juge approprié... autant qu'injuste, il est vrai. Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas pris en compte que j'avais d'autres amis que Noah.

-Et tu crois qu'avec les procès auxquels assiste ma tante, je n'ai aucune connaissance de la magie de l'esprit ?

-Je suis sensée trouver par moi-même ! protesta Sally-Ann.

Leur dynamique mutuelle lui fit comprendre qu'elles avaient maintes fois eu cette discussion. L'adolescent s'enfonça dans son fauteuil préféré et braqua ses yeux dans les leurs.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis perdu, à en ignorer ce que je devrais ou non dire, terrifié par l'impact du moindre de mes gestes.

Il répéta mentalement cette phrase et se promit d'écrire à sa tante à ce propos. Sa dernière lettre remontait au soir du quatorze en des mots codés qui la prévenaient qu'il s'était impliqué avec des journalistes.

-Laisser quelqu'un manipuler ton esprit alors que tu es déjà en thérapie me paraît une bien mauvaise idée, remarqua Sally-Ann, sourcils froncés. D'autant plus que certains sorts affectent le cerveau, l'esprit, et que le tien est en mauvais état.

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à répliquer. Il fut reconnaissant à Noah de prendre le relais, d'exprimer que les sessions se déroulaient en deux temps et que les conseils de Rogue lui permettaient de gagner en assurance physique tandis, qu'effectivement, eux et Harry demeuraient inquiets des effets sur leur mental.

* * *

Poudlard, depuis l'arrivée d'Ombrage, s'était assombrie. Chaque semaine semblait empirer l'état d'esprit de ses occupants. De fait, Hermione paraissait épuisée par ses études et le soutien moral qu'elle offrait à ses amis, Ron devenait taciturne et renfrogné, Cho refusait de parler à Harry depuis leur entrevue à la Saint Valentin. Le match de Quidditch des Poufsouffles contre les Gryffondors se soldat par la victoire des premiers, mais l'atroce chanson des Serpentards visant directement le gardien avait terni l'humeur, et l'année des BUSE était trop intense pour que Sally-Ann ait eu le temps de confectionner les chapeaux blaireaux.

Le lundi matin arriva trop rapidement au goût de Lucifer, qui souffrait chaque fois qu'il devait parcourir une trop longue distance. Ses jambes le lançaient et tenaient difficilement en place. Néanmoins, ses devoirs étaient à jours, correctement rédigés, et le plan de sa biographie d'Alexan Lupin possédait enfin sa forme définitive.

-Luna m'a proposé de créer une chronique sur le quotidien de Poudlard, dans le Chicaneur, annonça gaiement Sally-Ann, à base des photographies que j'ai prises durant l'année. Je gardais celles de l'année dernière pour en faire profiter Andrew si...

Elle s'interrompit pour bailler avec mauvaise humeur.

-Ce sera un miracle s'il se souvient de mon existence, grommela-t-elle. A Noël, il se souvenait m'avoir déjà vue mais pas de mon prénom. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler de magie depuis qu'il commence à parler, parce que mes parents craignent qu'il alerte la crèche.

Elle s'assit à table en marmonnant entre ses dents à propos de lettres à lui envoyer d'urgence. Lucifer et Noah, peu enthousiasmés par cette nouvelle semaine de labeur, hésitaient à s'attirer ses foudres en lui répondant.

-Si tes parents lui parlent de toi, il ne t'oubliera pas, souffla finalement le jeune Weber. Et tu lui as offert ces confiseries qu'il adore. Il t'aime.

-Quand il se souvient que j'existe... Lucifer, l'article est sorti. Luna voulait vous faire la surprise, mais tu risques de recevoir des hiboux en réaction. J'ai appris un sort pour diagnostiquer les lettres contenant des maléfices, laisse moi le jeter sur chacune.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il en observant l'inquiétant nombre de hiboux qui venait de faire irruption dans la Grande Salle. Je pense que tes photographies peuvent s'améliorer pour refléter un style qui te serait propre, et que ce que propose Luna t'aidera.

Il lui avait offert un livre sur les chambres noires et les techniques de développement des photos pour Noël, qu'elle avait grandement apprécié. Ses yeux bruns se plissèrent, et ses traits se firent très légèrement peinés, mais avant qu'il ait pu en déduire la cause, trois volatiles se posèrent devant lui. Il se raidit, et s'empara d'une enveloppe, les doigts tremblants. Susan prit soin des oiseaux tandis que Sally-Ann agitait sa baguette, obtenant trois résultats négatifs.

-Ombrage va réagir, murmura Noah. Sommes-nous prêts ?

-Eh bien, j'ai feuilleté la législation fournie par ma tante, répondit Susan. Il n'existe aucune loi interdisant à un mineur de répondre à une interview, à moins que ses tuteurs ne s'y soient explicitement opposés, et ni votre tante ni votre père ne le feront. Les seuls ressors légaux possibles seront de durcir sa politique au sein de Poudlard, mais nous pallions déjà à cela.

Lucifer s'efforça d'ouvrir le courrier, noyé dans la masse d'oiseaux et de plumes qui s'agitaient autour de lui. Certains lui conseillaient de suivre toutes sortes de traitements à Sainte-Mangouste, et Noah gronda en découvrant le contenu d'une lettre blanche. Il avait l'air furieux, et si bouleversé que Justin la lui ôta gentiment des doigts en lui frottant le dos de manière amicale.

-Ah, lâcha le né-moldu. C'est... anonyme, bien sûr, le hibou doit déjà être parti. Mon père recevait ce genre de choses, avant de faire filtrer le courrier.

-Des menaces de morts ? s'enquit Lucifer, presque amusé.

Les historiens recevaient de nombreuses critiques pour leurs travaux, l'avait mis en garde Bathilda Tourdesac. Leur façon de relater certaines choses qu'une partie de la population aurait préféré enfouir les rendait vulnérables à ce genre de courrier, et nombre d'entre eux avaient recours au Fidelitas ou divers enchantements de contre moins extrêmes. Il s'attendait à ce revers.

-Non, répliqua Justin, ces gens sont trop lâches pour risquer des sanctions. Ils te conseillent simplement de...

Lucifer sut quels seraient les prochains mots, et la pause soudain contrite de son camarade ne fit qu'aggraver l'atroce sensation de ténèbres qui se refermaient sur lui.

-...te suicider. Hey, Lucifer... tout Poufsouffle te soutien, certains ont été convaincus... tu... ne tiendras pas compte de ces lâches, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, rétorqua le rouquin du filet de voix qu'il lui restait. Je suis en vie, et je le resterai.

Il ouvrit d'autres lettres, tenant, avec l'aide de Susan, celles qui paraissaient menaçantes à l'écart de son amoureux. Deux ou trois lettres contenaient du pus, mais certaines avaient été parfumées. Une partie des lecteurs s'avérait convaincus. Il surveillait Harry, qui affrontait Ombrage et se leva d'un bond pour aller soutenir son jumeau, ignorant la douleur dans ses mollets. Tous les Poufsouffles de son année suivirent, et certains plus jeunes, nerveux mais excités, protégés par les sixièmes et septièmes années. Les Gryffondors observèrent le cortège qui se rassemblait autour de leur table bouche bée.

-Comment avez-vous osé ? murmura Ombrage. J'ai pourtant essayé de vous faire comprendre la leçon... Vous... Il n'y aura plus de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard non plus pour vous, Mr Potter. Cinquante point en moins chacun, et une semaine de retenue.

-Pour quelle raison ? s'insurgea Noah. Seule une grave infraction peut justifier une interdiction constante de sortie. Aucune des règles n'a été transgressée.

Les yeux de la Grande Inquisitrice luirent dangereusement.

-Je peux décider des sanctions appliquées aux élèves, Mr Weber, selon le décret d'éducation numéro 25.

-En cas d'infraction aux règles, en effet, répondit calmement Lucifer. Puis-je connaître l'infraction qui justifie ma sanction, s'il vous plaît ? En vertu des lois en vigueur au Royaume Uni, chaque individu est libre de s'exprimer auprès de la presse. Nous étions autorisés à nous rendre à Pré-Au-Lard par les autorisations signées de nos tuteurs, nous sommes rendus dans un établissement compris dans les limites des zones à visiter, durant les heures de visite.

Les professeurs ne pouvaient intervenir sous peine d'être renvoyés, nota-t-il, mais ils ne pouvaient disposer de tout le personnel, sans compter la chute de popularité du Ministère en cas de renvois de personnes chères aux souvenirs des parents.

-POUR INSUBORDINNATION ! couina Ombrage. Allez en classe ! Tout élève encore présent dans cinq minutes sera en retenue pour un mois !

Les plus jeunes étaient aisément impressionnables, et ils battirent en retraite. Lucifer observa cette femme incarnant la corruption d'un gouvernement. S'ils s'affrontaient, les pouvoirs en place interdiraient le Chicaneur, et feraient de Poudlard une prison infernale.

-Très bien, s'inclina-t-il. J'adresserai ma demande en appel au Département de la Justice. Bonne journée.

Ses mots dispersèrent la foule des Poufsouffles.

Le décret numéro 27 exigeait le renvoi de tous ceux possédant un exemplaire du Chicaneur. Ainsi que l'avait souligné Hermione, rien de tel pour encourager toute l'école à se le procurer. Le décret précédent interdisait aux professeurs de s'entretenir avec Harry et Lucifer à propos de l'article, mais les cinquante points retirés furent aisément compensés, et ils reçurent des friandises et sourires complices qui éclairèrent leurs journées. En quelques heures, tout le monde avait lu le Chicaneur, en discutaient en cachette, en débattait. Peu à peu, ils avaient réussi à convaincre une partie des lecteurs.

* * *

Le cygne argenté apparaissait à chaque session d'Occlumencie. Lucifer n'avait pas conscience de l'invoquer : chaque fois qu'il revenait à lui, le patronus se trouvait dans la pièce, la tête posée sur une partie de son corps ou bien le protégeant du professeur Rogue de tout son corps vaporeux.

-Concentrez-vous sur cette lumière blanche ! ordonnait l'homme. Intégrez-là. Servez-vous en de bouclier, ne laissez personne franchir cette barrière. Anticipez l'attaque !

Les phrases lancées sur un rythme militaire angoissaient plus l'adolescent que la sentence tombant comme une lame de guillotine du Legilimens. Le directeur des Serpentards le poussait hors de ses retranchements sans même se soucier qu'il n'en ait plus aucun.

-Arrêtez ! supplia Lucifer en sentant son mental se déliter.

La journée avait été épuisante. L'Occlumencie détruisait les patients efforts du Professeur Chourave et de son thérapeute pour lui redonner de l'énergie et une bonne santé physique. Les souvenirs défilaient, s'ancrant sur le cimetière et le sang. Un voile rouge menaçait de l'engloutir, recouvrant sa vision, son esprit.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'arrêtera pas, siffla Rogue.

-Non, murmura Lucifer. Mais ses assauts ne seront pas aussi répétés.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Que pouvez-vous prévoir du comportement du Seigneur des Ténèbres Potter ?

La haine que provoquait la vision d'Harry chez l'homme dégoulinait sur Lucifer. Fourbu et au bord des larmes, le goût du vomi encore sur sa langue et ses gencives, le rouquin ne parvint pas à trouver une réponse. La colère qui portait son jumeau en permanence parut s'attiser chez lui en un feu lointain.

-Pourquoi nous haïssez-vous ? lâcha-t-il. Pourquoi haïssez-vous Harry ?

Les yeux noirs de l'adulte flamboyèrent. Sa mâchoire se retroussa, et il brandit sa baguette.

-Il me semblait avoir établi des règles claires, Potter ! Reprenez-vous ! Fixez vos yeux, redressez vous ! Ne pleurez pas. Les larmes sont inutiles.

Les ordres vrillaient le cerveau du garçon, qui se mit à trembler. Ses jambes peinaient à le porter. Il retrouva sa dignité en s'appuyant contre le bureau et leva vers Rogue deux prunelles interrogatives, prêt à invoquer de lui-même le cygne en guise de soutien.

-Vous m'avez séparé de mon frère afin de trouver un enseignement adapté. De courtes sessions sont plus efficaces avec moi, et je travaille la méditation autant que je le peux, ainsi que vous me l'avez conseillé. Vos ordres m'angoissent. Peut-on trouver une autre méthode ?

-Vous êtes faible, cracha Rogue. Un enfant apeuré et pathétique, pitoyable face à la grandeur de ses parents.

Les photos de James et Lily, maintes fois contemplées, resurgirent dans son esprit fragilisé par l'Occlumencie. Ses mains se crispèrent et le sang perla à l'intérieur de ces paumes trop souvent malmenées. La souffrance l'apaisa, et il haït aussitôt l'homme en face de lui pour le confronter à ces pulsions destructrices qu'il désirait oublier. Le liquide poisseux coulant le long de sa chair le mit au supplice.

-JE SAIS, tonna-t-il de sa voix qui se stabilisait dans les graves. Je suis faible, pathétique, à l'esprit rendu fou par tout ce que j'ai vécu. Je suis un danger pour moi-même. Je suis un enfant qui ne parvient pas à sortir de son cercle de destruction et de victimisation, je suis méprisable...

-La victimisation et la culpabilisation ne fonctionneront pas sur moi, Potter.

La brisure fut claire et entière. Lucifer hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. Il mordit violemment ses mains, griffa toutes les portions de chair accessible, hurla, hurla, appela Noah, Harry et sa tante. Dans sa tornade destructrice, il jeta violemment des flasques au sol.

-JE SUIS UN ENFANT ! cria-t-il. J'ai le droit de me sentir mal, le droit de vous demander d'arrêter. Ce n'est pas moi qui suit en tort, ce n'est pas moi l'adulte, ce n'est pas à moi de faire attention.

Il se jeta en avant, fondit sur l'homme qui le repoussa d'un mouvement ample de baguette.

-Arrêtez d'utiliser mon nom pour vous distancer de moi ! Arrêter de l'utiliser à chaque phrase pour vous souvenir que je suis l'enfant de James Potter que vous haïssez et non de Lily Evans, la sœur de Pétunia Evans ! J'ai le courage de faire face à mes faiblesses, de me connaître et d'accepter qui je suis. Ne me dénigrez pas pour avoir le courage d'être qui je suis, la force d'accepter de ne pas être en bonne santé mais d'essayer de voir un nouveau jour. Faites face à vous-même.

-Assez, dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

L'instinct de Lucifer suffisait à le faire se stopper ces barrières avaient été détruites au fil des séances trop rapprochées. Ses émotions exprimées, ne restaient que les brûlures des traces sanglantes qui lui striaient le visage et le cou, et une détermination froide à prouver qu'il tiendrait encore debout, en dépit des injustices et de ses traumatismes, avec la force de son amour et la férocité d'un blaireau qui protège les siens.

-Vous n'acceptez jamais mes « Assez », professeur. Je suis vos cours avec applications et vous m'aidez en m'obligeant à me relever, à trouver un ancrage dans la réalité. Mais vous en oubliez mes limites. Je ne suis pas celui que vous, James Potter ou le monde sorcier désirez.

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! tonna Rogue.

Passèrent sur son visage plus d'émotions que Lucifer n'en avait jamais vu chez lui. Il perdait le contrôle. L'adolescent vacilla, leva les mains à hauteur de son visage. Le sang séché des demies-lunes se fondait avec le liquide écarlate que ses dents étaient parties chercher. Ses mains poisseuses revêtaient le sang qu'il était persuadé d'avoir, ainsi que le formulait son thérapeute. Des mots sortaient de la bouche du professeur, mais Lucifer n'entendait rien d'autre que la pulsation sanguine à ses tempes alors que ses yeux papillonnaient, que sa vision se teintait du rouge. Son instinct lui hurlait de se ruer sous la douche, de gratter, de se débarrasser de ces horreurs. La douleur et les nausées auraient dû le plier en deux. Il restait tétanisé avec l'impression de basculer sur le sol, le désir de s'évanouir sans y parvenir.

-Je voudrais mourir, dit-il.

Simple et franc. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment et Harry brandit sa baguette sur Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Il parcourut la pièce du regard, stupéfait, nota les fournitures renversées, l'adulte figé et livide, l'état dramatique de son jumeau.

-Lucifer !

Ron et Hermione suivaient, grimaçants et incertains. Des bras familiers et bienvenus enserrèrent le rouquin, qui agrippa Harry, la tête dodelinant.

-Pardon, demanda-t-il à Severus Rogue.

-Le professeur Chourave, dit Harry à ses amis.

Hermione hocha la tête et fila en direction du bureau de la directrice des Poufsouffles. Ron demeura dans le bureau, très mal à l'aise, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

La directrice des Poufsouffles parvint aux cachots essoufflée pour y trouver trois adolescents et un adulte en piètre état. Ron s'était assis auprès de Lucifer et tamponnait les marques sur sa chair avec un tissu humide, marmonnant quelques mots à l'égard de son meilleur ami pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Rogue.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, balbutia Lucifer en la voyant, les joues inondées de larmes brûlantes qui ne cessaient de couler.

-Je crois que ce serait pour le mieux, admit la femme avec douceur. Quelques jours au moins. Severus, que s'est-il passé ?

-Vous devriez demander à Dumbledore, répondit le maître des potions d'une voix monocorde.

Plus rien n'importait, réalisa Lucifer. Tout se dissociait de lui : la douleur de sa peau à vif, les émotions inexistantes qui creusaient son corps, la présence ou non de Harry...

-Pardon, répéta-t-il en suppliant Severus Rogue du regard.

Rien n'importait plus, à part la continuité de ses cours d'Occlumencie, cette toile blanche à étendre entre l'esprit de Lord Voldemort et le sien.

-Il vous parle, professeur, siffla Harry entre ses dents dans un effort admirable.

-Voyez avec Dumbledore, répliqua l'homme, les lèvres si pincées qu'elles disparaissaient de son visage.

Il se détourna et fit claquer ses robes en sortant du bureau. Ron dut appuyer une main sur le torse du Survivant pour stopper son élan de rage.

-Ca ne mènera à rien de bon, avertit-il sombrement.

La pièce tournait, et la discussion paraissait irréelle, quand elle ne l'était que trop.

-Je voudrai mourir.

Stopper la souffrance sans fin, la honte qui dévorait ses organes internes, ne pas avoir à affronter les conséquences de ses crises. Il leva ses mains ensanglantées. Harry fondit sur lui comme un aigle et emprisonna ses poignets.

-Non.

Son jumeau eut un signe de dénégation. Harry déglutit.

-Dès que tu pourras te lever, on ira à l'infirmerie, déclara-t-il férocement. Ensuite, tu rentreras chez Pétunia, tu verras ton thérapeute, et tu reviendras. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, compris ?

Quelque chose dans la manière qu'avait son frère de secouer son bras sans y faire attention réveilla Lucifer. « J'ai besoin de toi », hurlaient les yeux verts. Le professeur Chourave lui laissa le temps de rassembler une énergie qu'il ne possédait pas, le somma de boire un verre d'eau, puis l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Il n'y resta pas longtemps : roulé en boule sur l'un des lits, il pleura tandis que Dumbledore contactait sa tante en urgence et que Ron et Hermione se chargeaient d'avertir ses amis.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il à son jumeau.

-Tu es déjà pardonné, répliqua Harry à mi-voix. Nous dirons aux membres de l'AD que tu as attrapé la fièvre mutine, c'est aisément contracté par morsures d'êtres de la forêt ou de l'eau, et assez contagieux pour nécessiter un isolement d'une semaine ou deux. Ecris-moi tous les jours, d'accord ?

-Promis. Je suis désolé.

-Ca ne pouvait finir que comme ça, commenta amèrement le Survivant. Rogue... il me haït, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire de toi, et il _déteste_ ça. Il n'arrive pas à te haïr, sans doute parce que ne ressemble pas autant à Papa que moi, ou que tu es appliqué pendant ses cours sans jamais le provoquer.

Il observa son frère un instant avec hésitation, puis :

-Est-ce que je peux raconter à Ron les phrases que tu lui a jeté au visage ? Pas toutes, mais je crois qu'il serait assez impressionné par « Faites face à vous-mêmes ».

-J'ai honte, marmonna le rouquin.

-Lucifer... tu as dit au professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard des choses que Godric Gryffondor n'aurait pas osé ! s'exclama son frère.

Il lui donna un très léger coup de coude. Dans sa jambe qui s'agitait, dans ses yeux peinés, le Poufsouffle discerna l'envie de transformer un moment dramatique en rires, et il esquissa un faible rictus en imaginant l'expression impressionnée de Ron.

-Vas-y, souffla-t-il pendant que Noah entrait.

Mrs Pomfresh ne tenta pas de le stopper, continuant de s'activer auprès de ses autres patients. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil menaçant à Susan et Sally-Ann mais n'intervint pas plus.

-Je déteste cet endroit, lâcha le jeune Weber.

Il se hissa sur le lit et étreignit son amoureux avant que celui-ci ait pu entrouvrit les lèvres pour s'excuser. La force de l'amour et de la compréhension le fit se détendre, et il nicha son visage dans ce cou si familier, si réconfortant.

-Je suis là. Je serai toujours là, jura Noah à son oreille.

Susan eut un mouvement de recul devant l'état de son visage Sally-Ann roula des yeux, jeta un œil à Harry, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Comment est-ce que tu as su que ça n'allait pas ? Vous n'étiez pas ensemble.

Le Survivant entrouvrit les lèvres pour envoyer une réplique mordante, mais se ravisa.

-Je l'ai senti. Je m'endormais, et j'ai senti...

Son visage perdit toute couleur, et Ron se mordit la lèvre.

-Il a fait un malaise, expliqua-t-il. Ensuite, il a appelé Lucifer et a dit qu'on devait descendre immédiatement dans les cachots.

-C'était déjà arrivé ? insista Sally-Ann. Je sais qu'on raconte tout un tas d'histoire sur les jumeaux, mais est-ce que tes frères ont déjà eu de tels épisodes ?

Le professeur Chourave revint avant que Ron n'ait pu répondre. Elle s'entretint un instant avec l'infirmière, puis toutes deux s'approchèrent du patient.

-Nous allons vous transférer... à Sainte-Mangouste, officiellement, pour un épisode de fièvre mutine. Vous reviendrez dans deux semaines, et Miss Bones vous enverra vos cours, en tant que préfète, bien que vous soyez dispensé de rendre les devoirs.

-Pouvez-vous guérir son visage ? s'enquit la jeune fille après avoir acquiescé.

Mrs Pomfresh les observa gravement.

-Elles doivent guérir d'elles-mêmes. Ce sont des plaies superficielles, qui manifestent quelque chose de profond, et que Mr Potter devra affronter. J'ai appliqué un onguent pour endiguer les infections, et il n'aura aucune cicatrice.

-Mais... s'insurgea Ron, tandis que Sally-Ann hésitait entre exaspération et fureur.

-Il a suffisamment à affronter, s'indigna-t-elle.

Lucifer pressa sa main pour la rassurer, mais son visage, malgré son sourire affligé, était déformé par le chagrin. Il sauta à bas du lit, serra dans ses bras Harry et Noah, et suivit sa directrice de maison vers Pré-Au-Lard.


End file.
